Back From The Dead
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Oscar powraca po pięciu latach z myślą o zemście na Samie i Annie. Aby tego dokonać, porywa młodszą siostrę Anny, Biancę, i stawia ją w dawnej roli Sama. Wkrótce potem jednak wszystkie plany ulegną drastycznym zmianom gdy okaże się, że jedna z ofiar Oscara jest groźnym kryminalistą, którego następnym celem ma być Bianca.
1. Nadchodzi zima

**Rozdział pierwszy: Nadchodzi zima**

* * *

Podejrzliwe spojrzenia otaczały ich zewsząd. I nieważne, że od dnia, w którym Oscar zginął, minęło już prawie pięć lat.

Bianca z ciężkim westchnieniem odwróciła się tyłem do grupy ludzi, którzy szeptali właśnie między sobą kolejne plotki na temat jej szwagra, Sama Wilde'a. Został on skazany na trzy lata za rzekome zabójstwo seryjnego mordercy, Artysty, lecz ostatecznie przesiedział w więzieniu nieco ponad rok. Nie było bowiem wystarczających dowodów na to, aby to właśnie Sam go zabił. Młody dziennikarz zarzekał się i przed sądem, i w wywiadach, że Oscar zaplanował to wszystko, aby upokorzyć go i zwalić całą winę na niego.

Bianca miała wtedy nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat. Wkraczała właśnie w dorosłość, gdy chłopak jej siostry został oskarżony o owo zabójstwo. Ani Anna, ani Bianca nie uwierzyły jednak medialnej nagonce – uwierzyły słowom Sama, który przysięgał im na wszelkie świętości, że Artysta popełnił samobójstwo, sam zatapiając się w swojej mazi do balsamowania ciał.

Przed całym tym zdarzeniem Bianca chciała zostać lekarzem. Od szkoły podstawowej uczyła się zawzięcie biologii, chemii i matematyki, jednocześnie stawiając wysoko w hierarchii przedmioty humanistyczne takie jak języki obce, historię, czy jej rodzimy język angielski. Po całej tej farsie dziewczyna zobaczyła jednak, jak zakłamane są media, i jak łatwo manipulują one faktami. Zdecydowała się zatem wybrać kierunek dziennikarstwa, aby móc przekazywać ludziom prawdę, a nie tylko fałsz. Chciała chronić niewinnych przed linczem, a winnych ujawniać światu.

Jak planowała, tak też zrobiła. W ciągu trzech lat od ukończenia dziewiętnastego roku życia Bianca dzięki indywidualnemu tokowi nauczania zdała ona najpierw studia licencjackie, a potem magisterskie, obroniła doskonale swoją pracę, po czym na własną rękę zaczęła wyszukiwać ciekawe tematy na artykuły, wysyłając je do tych gazet, które skłonne były opublikować jej historie. Nie minął rok, a Bianca stała się jedną z najpopularniejszych i najbardziej lubianych reporterek w Anglii.

Nie przyćmiło to jednak mroku, jaki ciągle otaczał jej rodzinę. Ludzie wciąż pamiętali oskarżenia pod adresem Sama, błagalne zapewnienia Anny o jego niewinności czy niewinną, delikatną twarz Bianki, regularnie pokazywaną wbrew jej woli przez regionalną telewizję.

To wszystko wciąż żyło – cała ta maskarada dziwactw i kłamstw wciąż była napompowywana przez głodne sensacji media, a Bianca nie mogła zrobić prawie nic, aby to powstrzymać.

Starała się jednak żyć normalnie – przynajmniej na tyle normalnie, na ile pozwalały jej owe nieufne spojrzenia, szepty za plecami czy ciągłe oskarżenia pod adresem Sama Wilde'a. Bianca wierzyła, że kiedyś one się skończą. Pytanie tylko, kiedy to miało nastąpić, i ile jeszcze stresu miało to kosztować jej najbliższych.

Bianca siedziała właśnie w małej kawiarence na mieście, i ze znużeniem przyglądała się na przelatujące na ekranie telewizora wiadomości dnia. Na wstępie reporterka opowiedziała o kolejnym mordzie na nastolatce, jaki miał miejsce w Birmingham. Bianki i jej rodziny to jednak nie dotyczyło – oni od urodzenia mieszkali tutaj, w Wellshire. Była to mała, senna miejscowość, pełna starych dworów i will. Największą atrakcją był tutaj punkt wypoczynkowy położony niedaleko jeziora Wellshire.

- Bianca? – Głos jej bliskiej przyjaciółki, Audrey Mitchell. Audrey, podobnie jak Bianca, w ogóle nie wyglądała na swoje dwadzieścia trzy lata. Obie dziewczyny miały jasne, złote blond włosy i jasną, naturalną karnację. Jedyne, co dzieliło Biancę i Audrey poza rysami twarzy był ich wzrost i kolor oczu – podczas gdy Bianca była wysoka i miała niebieskie oczy, Audrey była od niej niższa o dobrych sześć cali, a jej oczy były w odcieniu ciepłego brązu.

- Tak? – spytała się Bianca swojej towarzyszki, wytrącając się z zamyślenia.

Audrey westchnęła ciężko, po czym wskazała na grupkę mężczyzn stojących niecałe dwie stopy za nimi.

- Tamta banda idiotów ciągle się na ciebie gapi. – Audrey prychnęła zdegustowana, gdy jeden z mężczyzn roześmiał się donośnie. – Zupełnie jakby nigdy w życiu nie widzieli dziewczyny.

- Nie o to im chodzi. – odparła natychmiast Bianca, nie spoglądając nawet w ich stronę. – Patrzą się na siostrę kobiety zamieszanej w śmierć seryjnego mordercy. Sądzą, że Sam jest Artystą, tylko nie mają jaj, aby podejść i powiedzieć mu to prosto w twarz. Boją się Sama i Anny tak samo jak mnie.

- Nie przejmuj się takimi troglodytami. – powiedziała Audrey, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko do przyjaciółki. –Gdzieś na świecie jest facet, który nie będzie zwracał uwagi na cały ten szajs, i który okaże się być dla ciebie idealny. – Bianca w tej chwili rzuciła Audrey pobłażliwe spojrzenie. Wiedziała jednak, że dziewczyna ma rację.

Bianca od blisko dwóch lat nie miała stałego chłopaka. Większość spotkanych przez nią chłopaków rezygnowało z dalszej znajomości po najdalej drugiej randce. Ostatnim poważnym chłopakiem w jej życiu był James Lee, starszy od niej o dwa lata student prawa. Bianca chodziła z nim trzy lata temu przez prawie osiem miesięcy, nim ich drogi się nie rozeszły.

- Nigdy nie znajdę takiego drugiego Jamesa. – powiedziała nagle Bianca, wzdychając głośno. – Tylko on był w stanie zaakceptować ten cały chaos, który wokół nas się dział. – Kolejne ciężkie westchnięcie. –Zapewne skończę jako stara panna, zwariowana do reszty na rozpracowywaniu spraw maniakalnych morderców. – Bianca roześmiała się po chwili z własnych słów.

Bianca naprawdę bała się tego. Miała już dwadzieścia trzy lata, i nie chciała skończyć jako wypalona dziennikarka, której jedynym zajęciem będzie szukanie dziury w niczym, bo będzie koniecznie chciała rozwiązać jakąś sprawę.

Musiała ruszyć ze swoim życiem do przodu. Najlepszym wyjściem byłby wyjazd za granicę, gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie słyszał o skandalu z Samem i Artystą. Gdzieś, gdzie mogłaby zacząć życie od nowa.

- Muszę już iść. – powiedziała nagle Bianca, zerkając na zegarek.

- Już? – jęknęła Audrey, wznosząc oczy ku górze. – Jesteśmy tu dopiero od pół godziny. Serio, Bianca, twój szwagier może zaczekać.

- Gdybyś z nim mieszkała, wiedziałabyś, że jest to niemożliwe. – odparła Bianca, uśmiechając się słabo do przyjaciółki. – Sam jest strasznie przewrażliwiony, jeśli chodzi o punktualność. Od czasu tej sprawy z Artystą i końcem wszystkich procesów prawie nie śpi, a na dodatek pilnuje, abyśmy z Anną były z nim w stałym kontakcie. Boi się, że ktoś nas porwie, aby się na nim zemścić, czy coś podobnego. – Bianca pożegnała się z Audrey, po czym wyszła pospiesznie z centrum handlowego, odprowadzana przez cały ten czas spojrzeniami mijanych ludzi.

Bianca odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy znalazła się na zewnątrz budynku. Tam ludzi było mniej, i ci przynajmniej zdawali się nie zwracać na nią takiej uwagi jak ci, którzy znajdowali się w centrum.

Bianca skierowała się powoli w dół ulicy. Po drodze minęła szereg postawionych przy krawężniku samochodów. Właśnie niedawno minęła starą, niepozornie wyglądającą furgonetkę, gdy nagle zadzwonił jej telefon.

Bianca automatycznie sięgnęła do swojej torebki. Pewna, że to Sam dzwoni po to, aby upewnić się, że dziewczyna wraca już do domu, Bianca odebrała telefon już po drugim sygnale, nie patrząc się nawet na wyświetlacz.

- Sam, już wracam. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. – zaczęła Bianca. Wyminęła młodą parę z dzieckiem, gdy osoba dzwoniąca wreszcie zdecydowała się odezwać.

- _To nie Sam._ – Bianca momentalnie przystanęła, słysząc ten głos. Nie znała go, ale spowodował on, że mimowolnie zadrżała.

- Kto to? – spytała się Bianca. Nie powinna panikować. Był przecież dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, i równie dobrze mógł to być jakiś pracownik call center, który zaraz zechce wepchnąć jej jakąś „intratną" ofertę, która w rzeczywistości będzie zwykłym marnotrawstwem czasu i pieniędzy. – Halo? – spytała się ponownie Bianca, gdy odpowiedź nie nadeszła.

- _Tu Oscar._ – Krew w żyłach Bianki na moment przestała płynąć, gdy usłyszała to imię.

Nie… to tylko ktoś robi sobie ze mnie głupie żarty – pomyślała dziewczyna. Była przecież dziennikarką, i jej numer telefonu mógł dostać każdy, kto chciał się z nią skontaktować. Redakcja Wellshire Telegraph bez większych problemów podawała takie informacje, jeśli sądziła, że dzwoniący chce przekazać dziennikarzowi jakieś ważne i ciekawe informacje.

- Bardzo śmieszne. – powiedziała Bianca. Dziewczyna przystanęła niedaleko bramy wjazdowej na pobliski płatny parking. – Kto naprawdę dzwoni? – Cisza. – Mark Price, zgadłam? Albo Dennis Kendrick. Tylko wy dwaj mogliście wymyślić coś tak głupiego i niedojrzałego.

- _To żaden Mark czy Dennis._ – Głos w słuchawce stał się bardziej zdecydowany i agresywny. Bianca przełknęła ciężką gulę, która stanęła jej w gardle. – _Tu Oscar. Jedyny i prawdziwy. Zadzwoniłem już do naszego kochanego Sama, aby powiedzieć mu, że wkrótce cię na trochę… zabiorę. _– Oczy Bianki powiększyły się dwukrotnie, gdy to usłyszała. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się gwałtownie dookoła, szukając w tłumie ludzi kogoś, kto wyglądałby jej na osobę, która do niej dzwoniła. Bianca była bowiem prawie stuprocentowo pewna, że jej rozmówca obserwuje ją teraz. – _Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że wreszcie będę mógł cię poznać. Twoja siostra postawiła poprzeczkę dość wysoko, ale… tak coś czuję, że chyba podołasz moim zadaniom._

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wykrzyknęła Bianca do słuchawki telefonu. Kilku przechodniów odwróciło się na moment, aby się jej przyjrzeć, ale szybko przeszli dalej, nie interesując się nią zbytnio.

Kompletna znieczulica, pomyślała Bianca, łapiąc na ułamek sekundy spojrzenie dorosłej kobiety grubo po pięćdziesiątce. Równie dobrze mogłaby zostać porwana z tego miejsca, w którym teraz stoi, i prawdopodobnie nikt by nie zareagował. Może jedna osoba zadzwoniłaby po policję, góra dwie – ale nie więcej. Reszta stałaby w miejscu, przyglądając się wszystkiemu. Kilka osób pewnie nawet wyciągnęłoby swoje telefony, aby to nagrać i wrzucić do Internetu.

- _Chcę udowodnić Samowi, że nadal żyję, i że nadal mogę odebrać mu wszystko, co jest dla niego drogie._ – Bianca momentalnie poczuła, jak łzy strachu i desperacji zaczynają wypływać z kącików jej oczu, i dalej płynąć w dół, po jej policzkach pokrytych drobnymi, ledwie zauważalnymi piegami.

- A ja? – spytała się po chwili Bianca, starając się ze wszystkich sił powstrzymać łkanie. – Czego chcesz ode mnie? – Osoba po drugiej stronie zaśmiała się cicho.

- _Od ciebie? Od ciebie chcę tylko, abyś wzięła udział w mojej grze. To wszystko._ – Bianca zbyt wiele razy słyszała historie Sama na temat Oscara i jego stanu mentalnego. Jeśli to faktycznie był on, lub jeśli przynajmniej był to jakiś jego naśladowca, to Bianca nie mogła liczyć na szczęśliwe zakończenie swojej historii. – _A teraz radziłbym ci zasłonić uszy. Nie chciałbym, aby tak urocza młoda dziewczyna ogłuchła._ – Bianca zamarła, próbując zrozumieć znaczenie jego słów.

O co mu chodziło? Jakie ogłuchnięcie?

Nagle, w jednej sekundzie, Bianca zdała sobie sprawę, co ten „Oscar" planuje zrobić.

Nie mógł jej przecież porwać z ulicy pełnej świadków. Mimo całej tej znieczulicy ktoś na pewno by spróbował go powstrzymać, lub przynajmniej wezwać pomoc, i cały jego plan spaliłby na panewce. Gdyby jednak wywołał jakiś chaos… wtedy miałby znacznie większe szanse.

Bianca nie była nawet w połowie świadoma tego, co robi. Dziewczyna rzuciła swój telefon na bok, gdzieś na mały skrawek trawnika, po czym zasłoniła szybko uszy, zamykając dodatkowo oczy.

W tej samej chwili niedaleko niej, na parkingu, wybuchła ponad połowa samochodów.

Fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła Biancę daleko w tył, na ulicę. Ostatnie, co dziewczyna zanotowała w swojej świadomości, to fala gorąca, jaka ją zalała, silny ból ogarniający całe jej ciało, oraz to, że zaraz potem zaczęła dosłownie frunąć w powietrzu.

A potem nie było już poza wszechogarniającą ciemnością.


	2. Nowe Goldvale

**Rozdział drugi: Nowe Goldvale**

* * *

Ból był pierwszą rzeczą, jaka uświadomiła Biance, że nadal żyje.

Dziewczyna z cichym jękiem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Zaraz potem pożałowała swojej decyzji – dół pleców i łopatki bolały ją niesamowicie. Bianca była jednak szczerze zdumiona tym, że nie ma niczego połamanego. Przy takim impecie uderzenia powinna mieć złamaną przynajmniej jedną kość w swoim ciele.

- _Witam z powrotem wśród żywych._ – rozległ się nagle dobrze już znany Biance głos.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie otworzyła powieki i zobaczyła, że znajduje się nie na ulicy, ale w jakiejś posiadłości. Przez krótki moment Bianca była pewna, że to rezydencja Goldvale – wszystko w korytarzu, w którym się teraz znajdowała, przypominało jej zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni sprzed ponad pięciu lat.

- Gdzie ja jestem? – spytała się Bianca, próbując wstać na równe nogi. Dobre kilka minut zajęło jej jednak doprowadzenie się do stanięcia na pewnych nogach, bez garbienia się i utykania.

„Oscar" przez cały ten czas milczał. Dopiero gdy Bianca stanęła pewnie na obu nogach, głos odezwał się ponownie.

- _Och, to?_ – Głos roześmiał się „serdecznie". Bianca tylko zacisnęła usta, czekając, aż śmiech się skończy. – _To tylko dokładna replika mojego rodzinnego domu. Posesja Goldvale, pamiętasz może? Mąż twojej ukochanej siostry sprawił, że nigdy już nie mogłem tam wrócić. Przez wiele miesięcy szukałem idealnego dworu, który mógłbym przerobić w stylu mojego dawnego domu. Na całe szczęście, wreszcie taki znalazłem._

Bianca wypuściła powietrze z płuc przez nos, sycząc cicho.

- Po prostu powiedz mi, czego ode mnie chcesz, i miejmy to za sobą. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Przez cały czas mówiła sobie, że musi być silna.

_Wiesz, jakie są jego słabe punkty. Sam je poznał. Wiesz też, jak się może zachować. Jeśli przyjdzie ci stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, dasz radę go pokonać. Musisz tylko w to uwierzyć._

„Oscar" roześmiał się ponownie. Na tym etapie Bianca doszła do wniosku, że być może jej porywacz nie kłamie, i może faktycznie jest okrytym złą sławą Artystą, Oscarem we własnej osobie. Ta myśl nie poprawiła jej humoru. Ani to, co Oscar powiedział wkrótce potem.

- _Mówiłem ci już… chcę, abyś zagrała w moją grę. Zrób to, a zapewniam cię, że rozważę wypuszczenie cię, całej i zdrowej._ – Bianca wolała mu jednak nie wierzyć, mimo iż po tych słowach poczuła swego rodzaju ulgę.

Nie wolno mu ufać, pomyślała jednak zaraz potem Bianca, to porywacz. Nie wiadomo, do czego jeszcze może być zdolny. Równie dobrze mógł teraz okłamywać Biancę, aby potem łatwiej mu było ją pokonać.

- _Radziłbym ci zacząć od prawej strony._ – dodał nagle porywacz. Zaraz potem Bianca usłyszała charakterystyczny chrzęst, gdy głośnik się wyłączył.

Pozostała sama, zdana wyłącznie na siebie.

_Nie chcę grać w to,_ pomyślała Bianca. _Boję się. Chcę wrócić do domu. Dlaczego musiało to spotkać właśnie mnie?_

Na to ostatnie pytanie Bianca akurat znała odpowiedź. Była siostrą Anny Reid, niedoszłej ofiary Oscara. A jej szwagrem była osoba, która pokonała seryjnego mordercę, a potem na dodatek doprowadziła do jego śmierci.

Upozorowanej śmierci – przypomniała sobie natychmiast Bianca. Musiała bowiem wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że osoba, która ją porwała, faktycznie może być Oscarem.

Bianca wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Plecy nie bolały ją już tak bardzo, i mogła w miarę normalnie chodzić.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dokładnie po korytarzu. Tuż przy samotnym krześle leżał sporych rozmiarów plecak. Na krześle natomiast leżał stroik do skrzypiec, a nieopodal, na podłodze, bila z numerem trzy.

_Oryginalnie to był stroik do gitary_, przypomniała sobie od razu Bianca. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszyła się tak bardzo z tego, że wcześniej słuchała uważnie historii Sama, i że zapamiętała tak dokładnie tyle jej szczegółów. _Zmienia reguły gry. Z mojego powodu._

Bianca przez ponad dziesięć lat uczyła się gry na skrzypcach. Sam tymczasem swego czasu liznął trochę gry na gitarze. Oscar podpasował zatem tą „edycję" pod to, co umiała i wiedziała Bianca. A przynajmniej tak się na razie dziewczynie wydawało.

Bianca przeszła powoli do drzwi po prawej, i otworzyła je z wahaniem. Tak jak się spodziewała, znalazła się w sali koncertowej.

Była niemalże identyczna jak ta z posiadłości Goldvale. Stał tu nawet taki sam fortepian, z takim samym wgłębieniem w kształcie nuty, które zapewne Bianca będzie musiała otworzyć specjalnym symbolem.

Bianca szybko znalazła futerał ze skrzypcami, i zajęła się ich nastrajaniem. Chciała mieć to za sobą możliwie jak najszybciej.

Nastrojenie skrzypiec zajęło jej dobrych kilka minut, jednak gdy to zrobiła, otworzył się mały schowek w uchwycie skrzypiec – tak mały, że Bianca ledwie go zauważyła. W środku znalazła kluczyk, zapewne do szafki znajdującej się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- _Widać, że nauka nie poszła w las._ – powiedział nagle porywacz. – _Bardzo dobra robota, Bianco. Oby tak dalej._ – Bianca przemilczała jego słowa. Wiedziała, że nie ma tego naprawdę na myśli. Pogrywał sobie z nią, i sprawiało mu to pewnie chorą przyjemność.

Bianca wstała z podłogi, po czym przeszła do pobliskiej szafki. Dziewczyna schowała bilę do plecaka, i wyjęła z kieszonki kluczyk. Włożyła go w zamek, po czym przekręciła w bok.

Zadziałało. Kluczyk pasował.

Bianca otworzyła drzwiczki szafki, i znalazła tam latarkę.

_Chce, żebym poszła do drugiego pokoju. Tak samo jak pięć lat temu musiał zrobić Sam._

Pomimo szczerych niechęci do kontynuowania swoich działań, Bianca nie miała innego wyjścia, jak brać udział w grze, którą przygotował dla niej – i najwyraźniej specjalnie dla niej – Oscar. Dziewczyna wyszła z sali koncertowej, po czym skierowała się do położonego naprzeciw pokoju.

Gdy tam weszła, w środku panowała istnie grobowa ciemność. Bianca włączyła latarkę, i od razu zaczęła szukać możliwego źródła światła. Znalazła go po niecałej minucie – była to stara, antyczna lampa. Bianca włączyła ją, i od razu całe pomieszczenie wypełnił spokojne, miłe, stonowane światło.

- _Ciemność skrywa wiele wad, Bianco Reid._ – odezwał się w tej samej chwili Oscar. Bianca cudem powstrzymała się przed wywróceniem oczyma. Była przytomna nie więcej niż piętnaście minut, a już miała dosyć tego mężczyzny.

Bianca zignorowała jego dalsze słowa, i skupiła się na znalezieniu potrzebnych jej w dalszej części „gry" rzeczy. Całym sercem chciała się stąd wydostać jak najszybciej. A aby to zrobić, musiała być przygotowana na wszystko, i działać szybko i sprawnie.

Bianca dostrzegła stojącą na dużej, szerokiej toaletce głowę manekina z kruczoczarną peruką. Była ona cała mokra, i Bianca przypomniała sobie, że Sam podczas swojej gry z Oscarem musiał na pewnym jej etapie wysuszyć ją, aby coś otrzymać.

Teraz jednak peruka i głowa manekina jej nie interesowały. Dziewczyna skupiła swoją uwagę na szafie stojącej po prawej stronie toaletki. Bianca odsunęła zasłonę, i praktycznie od razu zaczęła szukać rzeczy, które mogą jej się przydać w przyszłości.

Większość rzeczy była bezużyteczna – ot, jakieś rajstopy, rękawiczki, szalik, wieszak, szminka, i inne tym podobne rzeczy. W końcu jednak Bianca znalazła w pozytywce z baleriną małe koło zębate. Wzięła je do lewej dłoni, wiedząc, że wkrótce będzie musiała go użyć na drzwiach w głębi korytarza, tak jak to wcześniej musiał zrobić Sam. W ostatniej chwili Bianca wzięła też z szafy wachlarz. Przypomniała sobie bowiem, że Sam musiał wziąć stąd także ten wachlarz, ale za pierwszym razem tego nie zrobił, i potem musiał się po niego cofać.

Bianca wyszła z charakteryzatorni, i przeszła przez całą długość korytarza aż do drzwi na samym końcu. Były one zamknięte, ale tuż pod gałką znajdowało się małe wejście – właśnie na owo koło zębate. Bianca włożyła je do środka, po czym przekręciła gałkę w bok. Zadziałało. Drzwi drgnęły i otworzyły się.

- _Cały świat składa się z trybików._ – powiedział Oscar, gdy drzwi się uchyliły. – _Czy jesteś gotowa zobaczyć to, co się dalej kryje?_

Bianca miała pełną świadomość tego, że zaraz stanie oko w oko z pierwszą ofiarą Oscara – założywszy, że postanowił on poprowadzić grę na tych samych zasadach, na jakich prowadził ją pięć lat temu z Samem.

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym jednym ruchem otworzyła na oścież drzwi, i przeszła do drugiego, mniejszego korytarza.

Niemalże zaraz potem Bianca miała ochotę zacząć krzyczeć. Głos jednak ugrzązł jej w gardle, a jej błękitne oczy otworzyły się szeroko. Bianca zachwiała się, i tylko pewna, stabilna ściana zdołała ją utrzymać w pozycji stojącej.

Tuż nad nią, na suficie, utrwalony w pozycji Ikara znajdował się Michael Brandon, daleki znajomy Bianki. Dziewczyna nie widziała go już od ponad miesiąca. Bianca była jednak święcie przekonana, że Michael najzwyczajniej w świecie uciekł z domu. Jego rodzice byli bardzo restrykcyjni, i od małego zabraniali Michaelowi niemalże wszystkiego. Jakby tego było mało, dwa miesiące temu rzuciła go dziewczyna, z którą był od prawie czterech lat.

Bianca nawet nie zwracała uwagi na to, co mówił do niej teraz Oscar. Jej spojrzenie było utkwione w szeroko otwartych oczach jej zamordowanego znajomego. Były w kolorze jasnoniebieskim, jak zapamiętała, a jego długie nieco przed kark jasne blond włosy w takim samym odcieniu jak włosy Bianki były dokładnie ustylizowane.

Bianca wzięła wiele niepewnych wdechów nim była w stu procentach pewna tego, że da radę iść dalej sama, bez wsparcia ścian i innych stabilnych, ciężkich przedmiotów, mebli i konstrukcji.

Gdzieś w rogu pomieszczenia Bianca znalazła ścierkę i średniej wielkości wiaderko. Machinalnie zabrała je ze sobą, nie myśląc nawet, co właściwie robi. Ścierkę włożyła do jednej z bocznych kieszeni plecaka, a wiaderko przytroczyła do jego dołu. Gdzieś w tyle jej jaźni zrodziła się myśl, że Oscar naprawdę dostosowuje tą grę do jej zainteresowań, ale także i płci.

Nie zrobiło to jednak na Biance żadnego wrażenia. Po tym, co właśnie zobaczyła, chciała się tylko stąd wynieść.

A wcześniej porządnie dokopać człowiekowi, który był za to wszystko odpowiedzialny.


	3. Spotkanie z diabłem

**Rozdział trzeci: Spotkanie z diabłem**

* * *

Bianca przeszła do salonu z grami po swojej prawej, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z korytarza, w którym znajdowały się zwłoki bliskiej jej osoby. Nawet jednak gdy się tam znalazła, nie była w stanie normalnie oddychać. Nadal oddychała płytko i niepewnie, a serce w jej klatce piersiowej biło gwałtownie i nierówno, jakby zaraz miało się zbuntować i przestać pracować.

Bianca musiała się jednak wziąć w garść. Pragnęła stąd teraz wyjść jak nigdy wcześniej, a wiedziała też, że w przypadku Oscara nie da rady tego zrobić, jeśli nie ukończy jego zadań.

On czegoś od niej chciał. Coś jej chciał udowodnić. Bianca nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze, co właściwie chce jej on udowodnić, lub też co chce jej pokazać. Na tym etapie Bianca bała się każdego kolejnego pokoju. Bała się, że za kolejnymi drzwiami spotka następną bliską jej osobę.

W salonie gier Bianca pozbyła się z plecaka bili z numerem trzy. Włożyła ją do znalezionego tam automatu z bilami, i przy okazji zabrała ze stołu do pokera leżący tam śrubokręt.

Bianca nie chciała wyjść z tego pokoju, i znów przejść obok Michaela, ale nie miała wyjścia. Nie mogła się przecież tutaj schować – Oscar z łatwością by ją stąd wyciągnął, albo używając mentalnych zagrywek, albo fizycznych, przychodząc tutaj osobiście. Mógł też zawsze zainstalować w całym budynku sieć rur, które doprowadziłyby tu jakiś gaz, który zabiłby Biancę w ciągu kilku sekund, gdyby nagle postanowiła mu się sprzeciwić.

Bianca miała już wyjść z salonu, gdy nagle dostrzegła leżącą na podłodze zmiętą kartkę. Początkowo miała ją zignorować, potem jednak sobie przypomniała, że Sam podczas swojej gry także znalazł kilka takich kartek. To dzięki nim dowiedział się paru wartościowych rzeczy na temat Oscara.

Bianca przeszła kilka kroków w bok, i podjęła ową kartkę. Rozłożyła ją ostrożnie, po czym zaczęła czytać jej zawartość.

_Pacjent nr 213: Podsumowanie diagnozy_

_Pacjent skarży się na ciągłe uczucie złości i smutku z powodu starzenia się. Ma obsesję na punkcie traconej młodości i wyglądu, przez co czuje się mniej ludzki. Miewa okresy euforii, a nawet manii, podczas których traci panowanie nad sobą, a potem wpada w depresję. Co ciekawe, chory ma fiksację na punkcie antybohatera – Doriana Graya. Podejrzewam u niego Syndrom Doriana Graya. Obecnie jest w okresie remisji, ale należy mieć na uwadze, że jest doskonałym manipulantem i potrafi ukrywać objawy. Jest towarzyski, ma dar przekonywania i zdążył sprawić w szpitalu problemy, w którymi teraz musimy sobie poradzić._

_UWAGI: Studiował anatomię ludzką i balsamowanie. Dlaczego? Nie chce powiedzieć, co mnie martwi… bardzo._

_DIAGNOZA: Psychoza maniakalno-depresyjna z paranoją._

_Lekarz: Gerald Johann_

Bianca poważnie zastanowiła się nad tym, co właśnie przeczytała. Już wcześniej wiedziała o tym od Sama, ale dopiero teraz mogła zobaczyć ten dokument na własne oczy.

Wyglądał na prawdziwy, jednak Bianca miała pewne obawy co do jego autentyczności. Oscar, tak jak tu opisano, faktycznie był doskonałym manipulantem. I faktycznie wydawał się cierpieć na Syndrom Doriana Graya. A zatem przynajmniej część tych informacji była faktycznie prawdziwa.

Bianca w końcu stwierdziła, że nie będzie dłużej o tym myśleć. Schowała kartkę do innej bocznej kieszonki plecaka, w razie gdyby faktycznie udało jej się stąd uciec. Sam wówczas owych kartek nie zabrał, i potem nie miał żadnych dowodów dla prasy i sądu, że Oscar faktycznie był taki, jak Sam go opisywał. Zaraz potem dziewczyna wyszła z pokoju gier, sukcesywnie omijając spojrzeniem zawieszone w zielonkawym roztworze nad sufitem ciało przyjaciela.

Bianca przeszła pospiesznie przez jedyne drzwi wiodące do przodu, i gdy znalazła się za nimi, mimowolnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Z zamkniętymi powiekami oparła się o twardą powierzchnię drzwi, modląc się w duchu, aby nie musiała się tam niepotrzebnie wracać.

- No nie mów, że widok mojego pierwszego dzieła był aż tak porażający. – Bianca gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, jednocześnie wydając z siebie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

Dokładnie przed nią, w odległości nie więcej niż ośmiu stóp, stał jej porywacz.

Był wysoki – z daleka Biance wydawało się, że jest od niej wyższy o jakieś około pięć, sześć cali – może więcej. Był ubrany elegancko, a jego twarz zakrywała drewniana maska – taka sama jak ta, którą nosił on, gdy Sam skonfrontował się z nim w posiadłości Goldvale.

Tyle, że wygląd owej maski nigdy nie został podany do mediów. Nikt poza Samem, Anną, ludźmi z sądu i policji nie wiedział, jak ta maska wygląda. Nawet Bianca nie byłaby w stanie jej dokładnie określić, mimo iż Sam niejednokrotnie rysował ją w swoim szkicowniku.

To był zatem Oscar – ten sam Oscar, który pięć lat temu porwał jej siostrę, i który zmienił życia Sama i Anny na jeden dzień w istne piekło.

Bianca, gdyby mogła, uciekłaby. Nie wiedziała jednak, jak. Trafiła tu będąc nieprzytomną, nie mogła zatem zgadnąć, którędy się tu dostała, i gdzie było wyjście.

- To… to ty. – zdołała wykrztusić dziewczyna, kompletnie przerażona sytuacją, w jakiej właśnie się znalazła.

Oscar roześmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech nieco został zdeformowany przez maskę, podobnie jak i jego głos, który rozbrzmiał w chwilę później.

- Oczywiście, że to ja. Mówiłem ci przecież, moja droga Bianco, że wciąż żyję, i mam się dobrze jak nigdy wcześniej. – Bianca starała się oddychać głęboko i miarowo, ale przychodziło jej to ze sporym trudem. – Jeśli dalej będziesz wykonywała te zadania, to może, może pozwolę ci stąd odejść. Na pewno jednak cię nie skrzywdzę; tu masz moje słowo honoru. – Bianca wolała jednak nie ufać jego zapewnieniom. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, gdy Sam i Anna byli tu więzieni, Oscar wyraźnie dał obojgu do zrozumienia, czego od nich chce, i nie obiecywał im „gruszek na wierzbie"; szczerze wyjawił im już na samym początku, że pragnie, aby stali się oni częścią jego kolekcji.

- Jeśli podołam wszystkim twoim zadaniom… – zaczęła ostrożnie Bianca, rozważając dokładnie każde swoje następne słowo. – Czy skonfrontuję się z tobą osobiście?

- A czy nie robisz tego właśnie teraz? – Bianca automatycznie pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Nie jestem głupia. Gdzieś w pobliżu ciebie jest zamontowana pułapka ogniowa, tak jak było to w przypadku Sama. Jeśli tylko spróbuję się do ciebie zbliżyć, uaktywnisz ją. Zresztą i tak zaraz to zrobisz, znając życie. – Oscar roześmiał się. Był to jednak śmiech osoby miło czymś zaskoczonej; osoby, której udało się zaimponować.

- Jesteś bardzo mądra. I spostrzegawcza. – przyznał Oscar. Bianca mogła praktycznie usłyszeć uśmiech w jego głosie. – Och… byłabyś zdecydowanie lepszą partią niż Anna. Ona bała się niesamowicie. Ty za to wydajesz się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. To bardzo dobrze. – Oscar cofnął się o parę kroków, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku z Bianki. – Ach, bym zapomniał… plus siedem, minut pięć, plus dziewięć… nie zapomnij tych cyfr. – Po czym odwrócił się, i zaraz potem zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Bianki.

Dopiero wtedy Bianca zdołała wziąć pełny, ustabilizowany wdech, i wypuścić z siebie powietrze równie pewnie.

Właśnie stanęła oko w oko ze swoim porywaczem – porywaczem, który był na dodatek Oscarem; „tym" Oscarem, człowiekiem, który odpowiadał bezpośrednio za problemy i tragedie jej rodziny.

Bianca nie chciała jednak teraz o tym myśleć. Wolała skupić się na rozwiązaniu jego zagadek. Nie ufała mu, ale liczyła na to, że jednak okaże się on choć odrobinę „uczłowieczony", i że wypuści ją jednak stąd. A jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Bianca planowała go pokonać w bezpośredniej walce. Nie była bowiem tak delikatna i słaba jak jej starsza siostra – w bezpośredniej walce z pewnością dałaby sobie radę. Nie wiedziała co prawda, jak silny jest Oscar, ale zakładała, że jeśli ona sama nie będzie się zbyt mocno przemęczała, to ostatecznie, w razie czego, będzie w stanie go pokonać w walce wręcz, o ile do takowej w ogóle uda się dziewczynie doprowadzić.

Bianca domyśliła się, że owe cyfry, które Oscar jej podał, to kod do sejfu znajdującego się niedaleko. To samo spotkało Sama, tyle że, o ile Bianca dobrze pamiętała, jego kod brzmiał nieco inaczej.

Bianca rozejrzała się dookoła. Naprzeciw niej była włączona pułapka ogniowa, na lewo od niej znajdowały się zamknięte drzwi, które dało się otworzyć wyłącznie za pomocą skanera siatkówki, a po prawej miała kolejne drzwi. Bianca skierowała się w prawo, i bez trudu dostała się dalej – drzwi były otwarte. Gdy Bianca weszła do środka, znalazła się w pokoju z trofeami myśliwskimi.

Bianca szybko zlokalizowała leżącą na podłodze bilę z numerem dziewięć, a także sejf, który był ukryty za obrazem wiszącym nad kominkiem. Bianca wprowadziła podany jej przez Oscara kod – najpierw siedem punktów w prawo, potem pięć w lewo, a następnie dziewięć w prawo – i sejf się otworzył. Bianca z małym uśmiechem na ustach uchyliła jego drzwiczki, spodziewając się mechanicznego oka, które w tym samym miejscu znalazł niegdyś Sam. Nie znalazła tam jednak go.

- Co, do licha…? – powiedziała Bianca, przyglądając się dokładnie zawartości sejfu. Był to zwykły plik jakichś dokumentów.

Bianca usiadła z folderem na pobliskim fotelu, po czym otworzyła go. Nie minęła chwila, a Bianca poczuła, jak jej dolna szczęka opada gwałtownie, a ona sama otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

To były same dokumenty na jej temat. Było tu praktycznie wszystko: zdjęcia, wyciągi z konta bankowego, a także nawet prywatne notatki Oscara na jej temat.

Biance aż zakręciło się w głowie od tego, co tu zobaczyła. Wychodziło na to, że Oscar śledził ą od dobrych dwóch lat, jak nie więcej, zbierając każdą, nawet najmniej znaczącą informację na jej temat. Były tu zdjęcia Bianki, jak wychodzi z uczelni z zajęć, zdjęcia Bianki, jak kończy studia, jak chodzi do pracy w Wellshire Telegraph… były tu nawet zdjęcia, jak pracuje w ogródku przed wspólnym domem jej i Anny, do którego po ślubie z jej siostrą wprowadził się Sam.

- Chory świr… – powiedziała sama do siebie dziewczyna, zamykając z obrzydzeniem folder, i odkładając go pospiesznie na stolik obok.

Biankę martwiło jednak jeszcze coś. Sam znalazł wtedy w tym sejfie mechaniczne oko. Bez niego Bianca nie mogła udać się dalej – kable zasilające pułapkę znajdowały się bowiem w owym sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, do którego dostępu chronił właśnie ten skaner.

Bianca nie miała zatem innego wyjścia. Wyszła z pokoju trofeów, i udała się w tył, do samego początku swojej „przygody", licząc na to, że może w poprzednich pomieszczeniach znajdzie owo przeklęte oko.

Musiała je znaleźć – w przeciwnym razie równie dobrze mogłaby już teraz stwierdzić, że znalazła się w potrzasku. A ten cholerny Oscar wygrał.


	4. Personalizacja

**Rozdział czwarty: Personalizacja**

* * *

Gdy tylko Bianca dotarła do charakteryzatorni, od razu podłączyła suszarkę, po czym zajęła się wysuszeniem tej nieszczęsnej peruki.

Bianca była pewna, że to właśnie w głowie manekina odnajdzie to mechaniczne oko. Dlatego też suszyła wyglądające na bardzo prawdziwe czarne włosy możliwie jak najszybciej – chciała iść dalej, i móc skończyć z tym wszystkim jeszcze szybciej, niż było to w przypadku Sama.

Gdy jednak Bianca wysuszyła perukę, a twarz manekina pękła, ujawniając kolejną skrytkę, w środku Bianca nie znalazła mechanicznego oka, na które tak liczyła. Znalazła, tak jak kiedyś Sam, lekko zardzewiałe nożyczki.

Bianca westchnęła ciężko, siadając na równie zabytkowym co toaletka krześle. Po głowie kołatało jej się teraz wiele myśli, ale główną była myśl o tym przeklętym, nieszczęsnym mechanicznym oku.

Bianca nie wiedziała, gdzie jeszcze mogłaby go szukać. Na chwilę obecną jedynymi dostępnymi dla niej pomieszczeniami był główny, pierwszy korytarz, charakteryzatornia i sala koncertowa, mniejszy korytarz, salon gier, pomieszczenie z pułapką ogniową oraz pokój trofeów. Nic poza tym. I w żadnym z tych pomieszczeń nie było mechanicznego oka.

Czy to możliwe, że Oscar popełnił błąd, i w pośpiechu zapomniał włożyć tego oka do sejfu, razem z tymi dokumentami na jej temat.

Ciekawość i strach jednocześnie zaczęły zżerać Biancę od środka. Dziewczyna chciała to wiedzieć – nie, ona _musiała_ to wiedzieć. To była jedna rzecz, która dzieliła ją od wykonania dalszych zadań Oscara, nie ważne jak ohydnych czy okrutnych. Bianca na tym etapie chciała tylko je wykonać i wydostać się stąd –myślała o tym od samego początku, gdy tylko się ocknęła na korytarzu, i po raz pierwszy usłyszała głos Oscara dopływający do niej z głośników.

Wreszcie Bianca nie wytrzymała. Musiała wiedzieć, czy to był zwykły błąd osoby, która się spieszyła, czy też może Oscar to wszystko zaplanował, aby jej dopiec.

Zupełnie jakby Bianca kiedykolwiek mu coś złego zrobiła.

- Hej, ty! – zawołała Bianca, podnosząc głowę wysoko. Nie urodziła się wczoraj; wiedziała, że Oscar musiał zainstalować kilka tuzinów kamer w tym domu – jeśli nie więcej. Jakoś bowiem musiał ją obserwować, i sprawdzać, czy sumiennie przechodzi przez kolejne etapy jego chorej, ale mimo to misternie skonstruowanej gry. – Oscar! – Głośny zgrzyt, jaki zabrzmiał po chwili w głośniku dał znać Biance, że zaraz miała usłyszeć głos swojego porywacza.

No… ale przynajmniej ją słyszał. I zareagował.

- _Tak, Bianco Reid? Potrzebujesz czegoś?_ – Bianca na moment zamilkła, a nagła furia opanowała całą jej osobę.

_On wie, czego potrzebuję. Ta cholera wie, że nie mogę znaleźć tego przeklętego mechanicznego oka. I sprawia mu to chorą przyjemność._

- Gdzie jest to cholerne oko? – spytała się Bianca, wstając z krzesła. Dziewczyna patrzyła się na głośnik, mimo iż była pewna, że kamery tam nie ma. Były pewnie rozmieszczone w innych miejscach pokoju, w miejscach, których teraz Bianca na szybko na pewno by nie odnalazła. – Mam się po nie do ciebie wybrać, czy co? – Oscar tylko się zaśmiał, denerwując tym Biancę jeszcze bardziej.

- _Och, nie, moja droga… nie będzie takiej potrzeby._ – odpowiedział w końcu Oscar. _Jemu to naprawdę sprawia przyjemność_, pomyślała Bianca, słuchając tonu jego głosu. – _Cieszy mnie jednak to, że zapamiętałaś historie Sama. Bardzo ci się ta wiedza przyda._ – Bianca westchnęła ciężko, powoli tracąc cierpliwość.

- Oko. – warknęła dziewczyna, przymykając powieki, i biorąc się pod boki. – Gdzie ono jest?

- _Nie ma go._ – Bianca momentalnie otworzyła oczy, zaskoczona. – _I nie będzie._

- To jak mam się dostać do tego pomieszczenia ze skanerem? – spytała się dziewczyna.

- _Tego, moja droga… musisz się sama domyślić._ – I wyłączył głośnik. Bianca zaklęła głośno, w myślach przeklinając cały świat na tym, na czym stoi.

- Sama się domyślić… dobre sobie. – Bianca wyszła szybkim krokiem z charakteryzatorni, przeszła przez obydwa korytarze, w tym drugim nie zerkając nawet na chwilę na ciało swojego przyjaciela, po czym stanęła naprzeciw drzwi z tym przeklętym skanerem.

Po kilku minutach stania i myślenia Bianca postanowiła usiąść. Siadła zatem na twardej podłodze po turecku, przez cały czas wpatrując się intensywnie w skaner, licząc na to, że może pomysł sam przyjdzie jej do głowy.

Przez dobrych pięć, dziesięć minut nic jednak nie wymyśliła. Siedziała tylko, wpatrując się intensywnie w skaner.

Bianca zrezygnowała w końcu. Nic w ten sposób nie wymyśli.

Bianca wróciła do pokoju z trofeami, i usiadła tam w fotelu. Jej wzrok po chwili przykuł folder z owymi nieszczęsnymi zdjęciami i informacjami na jej temat. Dziewczyna obiecywała sobie wcześniej, że już więcej do nich nie zajrzy, jednak coś ją do tego ciągnęło.

Bianca zaczęła powoli przeglądać kolejne zdjęcia. Było ich mnóstwo – Bianca naliczyła ich co najmniej trzydzieści, a pomiędzy innymi dokumentami było ich jeszcze więcej.

Nagle dziewczyna doznała nagłego olśnienia. Bianca wstała, po czym wrzuciła szybko folder z rzeczami na swój temat do plecaka, i pognała na korytarz, do drzwi ze skanerem.

Bianca włączyła skaner jednym guzikiem. Skaner włączył się z cichym piknięciem. Bianca od razu przystawiła swoją twarz do skanera.

Laser przebiegł po jej oku, skanując je dokładnie. Po chwili laser się wyłączył, a Bianca odsunęła się od skanera, mając nadzieję na to, że jej pomysł okaże się być tym właściwym.

Ciche kliknięcie zasugerowało Biance, że drzwi są otwarte. Dziewczyna nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy tylko usłyszała ten dźwięk.

Udało jej się. Jednak jej się udało. Domyśliła się, co zaplanował Oscar.

To było jednak coś dość nieprzewidzianego. Bianca zastanawiała się, jak Oscarowi udało się wgrać model siatkówki jej oka do systemu lasera. Być może posiadał on jakieś nowoczesne urządzenie, którym zrobił jej kilka trójwymiarowych zdjęć, i potem wgrał je do urządzenia. To by miało nawet jakiś sens.

Bianca przekroczyła próg drzwi, i wkroczyła do pomieszczenia pełnego rzeczy niepotrzebnych i zepsutych – ot, taki zwykły składzik na śmiecie. Biance udało się tam jednak znaleźć coś bardzo dla niej cennego – kolejną zmiętą kartkę.

Bianca podniosła ją z ziemi, mając nadzieję, że na niej również znajdzie jakieś informacje o Oscarze. I nie myliła się.

_Ojciec zamknął mnie w szafie na siedem dni, aż do dziś. Powiedział, że nauczy mnie to szanować wolność._

_Nienawidzę go… nienawidzę… nienawidzę!_

_Kiedyś pożałuje tego, że się nade mną znęca._

Bianca słyszała o tej karteczce od Sama – wiedziała zatem, czego się spodziewać. Gdy jednak już miała ową kartkę schować, i dołączyć ją do tej poprzedniej, dostrzegła nagle, że na drugiej stronie również było coś napisane.

_Znów mnie ukarał – tym razem za to, że nie chciałem iść na głupi wieczorek u znajomych mojej rodziny._

_Nienawidzę tych wieczorków, ani wszelkich innych głupich wyjść… są bezsensowne. Nie lubię ich._

_Kiedyś on naprawdę pożałuje tego, że mi to robi. Kiedyś odpłacę mu się tym samym. Zobaczy, co to znaczy prawdziwy ból i upokorzenie._

Bianca schowała kartkę do plecaka. W głowie kłębiło jej się od najróżniejszych myśli.

Czy Oscar naprawdę był dręczony przez swojego ojca w dzieciństwie? Czy naprawdę musiał przechodzić przez takie katorgi? A może to wszystko było kłamstwo, aby jego ofiara bardziej go polubiła? Bianca chciała poznać odpowiedzi na te pytania. Interesowała się kiedyś kryminologią i przypadkami seryjnych morderców, i wiedziała, że część z nich miała bardzo trudne dzieciństwo, które doprowadziło ich później właśnie do stania się dewiantami i mordercami.

Oscar nie był jednak dewiantem. Był narcystycznie nastawionym do siebie samego człowiekiem. Sądził, że to, co robi, to sztuka w czystej postaci. W jego oczach owi młodzi ludzie otrzymywali od niego dar wieczności. I mimo iż Bianca nadal uważała to za kompletne wariactwo i barbarzyństwo, nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że gdyby obiektywnie się na to spojrzeć, miało to jakiś sens. Minimalny, ale jednak miało.

Bianca oderwała się od owych myśli, po czym zaczęła się rozglądać za kolejnymi przydatnymi rzeczami. W składziku znalazła butelkę odrdzewiacza, a także stojące na biurku zepsute radio. Dziewczyna od razu przypomniała sobie zepsute radio z historii Sama. Według niego radio dało się naprawić całkiem łatwo, Bianca była zatem pełna dobrych myśli.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna znalazła pokrywę chroniącą kable zasilające pułapkę ogniową. Bianca otworzyła ją za pomocą śrubokręta.

Kable były cienkie, i było ich tylko dwa. Bianca wyciągnęła stare, zepsute już dość mocno nożyczki, po czym przecięła ostrożnie najpierw jeden kabel, a zaraz później drugi. Zajęło jej to prawie minutę – nożyczki były strasznie tępe, i po skończonej operacji nie nadawały się już praktycznie do niczego. Bianca musiała je zatem porzucić, i mieć nadzieję, że jeśli w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie znów musiała coś przeciąć, będzie miała pod ręką już inne, znalezione w innym miejscu ostre narzędzie, które tak łatwo się nie zniszczy.

Bianca skierowała się do wyjścia. Po drodze zauważyła na jednym z leżących przy drzwiach pudeł coś, co wyglądało na fragment jakiejś drewnianej mozaiki. Nauczona zdobytym tu doświadczeniem oraz historią Sama, Bianca zabrała ze sobą owy fragment.

Bianca wyszła ze składu, i od razu przeszła przez wyłączoną już – na całe szczęście – pułapkę. Zaraz po przejściu przez nią trafiła do windy. Znalazła tam pokrętło do radia ze składziku, i od razu postanowiła się tam zawrócić, aby rozpracować radio teraz.

Gdy jednak dziewczyna weszła do środka i usiadła naprzeciw radia, zdała sobie sprawę, że będzie potrzebowała jeszcze jednego pokrętła.

- Jasna cholera… – mruknęła dziewczyna. Zostawiła jednak pokrętło tutaj, na miejscu – włożyła je w jedno z dwóch wolnych na pokrętła miejsc.

Czyli będzie jednak musiała się udać do tej windy, i zjechać nią na dół, do ogrodu. Tak bowiem musiał zrobić Sam.

I tak teraz będzie musiała zrobić Bianca.

* * *

**Krótkie info na koniec: na mojej stronie YouTube, poza zwiastunem do całego opowiadania, umieściłam także trybut odnośnie pierwszych rozdziałów opowiadania.**


	5. Drugi stopień

**Rozdział piąty: Drugi stopień**

* * *

Bianca nie myliła się – winda zawiozła ją na dwór, poza zabudowane tereny posiadłości. Bianca znalazła się teraz w ogrodach za posesją, otoczonych wysokim na ponad dwa metry kamiennym murem.

Ta posiadłość naprawdę łudząco przypominała Goldvale. Biancę aż korciło, aby jednak spytać się Oscara, czy czasem aby nie poszedł na łatwiznę, i nie przywiózł jej po prostu do odrestaurowanego i odnowionego Goldvale.

Bianca powstrzymała się jednak od tego. Skupiła się na wykonywaniu dalszych kroków, które miały ją przywieść do końca tej chorej i zwariowanej gry.

Przy studni znalazła małą łopatkę – mniejszą wersją oryginalnej, pełnowymiarowej łopaty, jaką pięć lat temu znalazł tu Sam. Bianca wzięła ją, po czym ruszyła dalej, do przodu, pamiętając dokładnie historię Sama.

Wkrótce miała spotkać na swojej drodze po raz kolejny Oscara – o ile nie zmienił on zasad gry.

Obawy Bianki sprawdziły się jednak – Oscar czekał na nią niedaleko garażu, przy kamiennym, łukowym przejściu.

- Bardzo dobrze sobie radzisz, Bianco Reid. – powiedział Oscar, przyglądając się uważnie dziewczynie przez wycięcia w swojej masce. Bianca stanęła w miejscu, i ze spokojem czekała, aż Oscar skończy mówić. – Zaskakujesz mnie. Bardzo szybko radzisz sobie z moimi małymi zagadkami. Ciekawy jestem, jak poradzisz sobie z przyszłymi.

- Na pewno nie gorzej niż z tymi, które dotychczas przeszłam. – odparła szczerze Bianca. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna teraz skoczyć na niego, i go zaatakować. Był tak blisko…wystarczyłoby go tylko czymś na krótką chwilę rozproszyć. Jedną rzeczą…jedną rzeczą, i Oscar byłby jej. I wtedy to ona stałaby się drapieżnikiem, a on jej ofiarą.

Była wystarczająco silna na to…Bianca czuła to w swoich kościach, w krwi płynącej przez jej ciało, w swoim umyśle i w swoim sercu. Wystarczył jeden ruch, jedna decyzja…i cały ten koszmar skończyłby się szybciej, niż się zaczął.

Bianca stała jednak w miejscu niczym wmurowana w ziemię statua. Wpatrywała się tylko w Oscara, licząc na to, że może to on wykona pierwszy krok. Może nagle zmieni zdanie, i zdecyduje się pozbyć jej teraz, nim wykona wszystkie jego zadania. Oni ona, ani on nie byli głupi – Oscar musiał wiedzieć, że dziewczyna ma przewagę nad nim. Znała historię Sama i wszystkie zadania, jakie Oscar kazał mu wtedy wykonać.

A może on właśnie tego chciał? Może chciał po prostu odegrać wszystko, tak jak zostało odegrane dawniej, tyle że z innym głównym bohaterem? Tego Bianca mogła dowiedzieć się tylko wtedy, gdy się z nim skonfrontuje jako ta wygrana.

- Jesteś pewna siebie…i zdeterminowana. Przyznaję, nie oczekiwałem tego po tobie. – Bianca zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, słysząc to.

- Co to miało znaczyć? – spytała się dziewczyna.

_Jeden krok, Bianco. Jeden krok, góra dwa. Jedno jego roztargnienie, i będzie twój._

Bianca była niemalże w stu procentach pewna, że teraz Oscar uśmiecha się pod tą swoją zamalowaną, drewnianą maską. Mogła to wyczuć w aurze, jaka ich otaczała, oraz w gestach i mowie ciała mężczyzny.

- Wiesz już, że cię obserwowałem. Dość długo. – Bianca nie wytrzymała, i prychnęła cicho. _Dwa lata…ładne mi sobie „dość długo"._ – Nie wydawałaś się taka pewna siebie. Towarzyska, owszem, ale…zawsze miałem wrażenie, że gdybyś musiała się znaleźć w takiej sytuacji jak ta, zachowywałabyś się zupełnie inaczej.

- Niby jak? – odpowiedziała automatycznie Bianca, hardo patrząc się na mężczyznę.

Oscarowi nie mogło to nie zaimponować. Dziewczyna nie bała się go – bez cienia strachu, bez obawy przed śmiercią. Bianca nie bała się ani jego, ani tego, co zrobił z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, ani też tego, co mógł jej wkrótce zrobić.

I to mu się podobało. Nawet bardzo.

- No cóż…sądziłem, że będziesz bardziej…przerażona. Że będziesz się starała na mnie wybłagać łaskę. – Oscar zaśmiał się krótko, powodując, że Bianca ponownie zmarszczyła swoje brwi. – Ale ty walczysz. Nie myśl sobie, że tego nie widzę. – Bianca w tej samej chwili zrobiła mały krok w jego stronę.

_Powiedz jeszcze słowo, świrze…jedno nieostrożne słowo, i twój żywot dobiegnie końca._

Oscar jednak cofnął się gwałtownie, zupełnie jak gdyby podejrzewał, co Bianca planuje.

- Tak jak ci obiecałem…przejdź moją grę, a daruję ci życie, i wypuszczę cię wolno. – Oscar cofnął się kompletnie, i w tej samej chwili kamienny łuk eksplodował.

Bianca odskoczyła gwałtownie w tył, gdy fragmenty kamiennej konstrukcji zwaliły się na ziemię, zaledwie kilkanaście cali od niej.

Bianca żałowała, że nie była bardziej zdecydowana. Prawdopodobnie jedyna szansa, jaką miała na załatwienie tego mężczyzny, właśnie przepadła. Na dodatek Oscar zachował się tak samo, jak zachował się pięć lat temu przy Samie – wysadził Biance krótszą, łatwiejszą drogę przez ogród. Bianca musiała zatem dostać się do garażu, i z niego przejść do dalszych części ogrodu.

Bianca podejrzewała na dodatek, że w garażu natrafi na kolejną zabalsamowaną ofiarę Oscara. Nie chciała widzieć już więcej niewinnych, uśmierconych przez Oscara osób, ale nie miała innego wyjścia – jeśli chciała przejść całą tą grę i zostać przez niego uwolniona, musiała się przygotować na najgorsze.

Bianca rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Pył z wybuchu opadł już na ziemię, i Bianca z łatwością mogła dostrzec leżący na jednej z gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa iglastego kawałek mozaiki. W tej chwili Bianca dziękowała wszelkim nadnaturalnym boskim bytom, że w przeszłości tak uważnie słuchała historii Sama. Dzięki temu zapamiętała dokładnie, czego powinna się spodziewać w którym miejscu. Przynajmniej na tym polu miała przewagę nad Oscarem.

Wiedziała, co dla niej zaplanował. I była na to gotowa.

Bianca rozejrzała się jeszcze w paru innych miejscach, i niedaleko zawalonego łuku, w gąszczu bluszczu znalazła drugie pokrętło od radia. Znalazła tam też jakąś układankę, w której brakowało jednego bolca. Tuż przed odejściem dziewczyna naoliwiła również drzwiczki do panelu otwierającego drzwi garażu – wolała zrobić to teraz, skoro i tak wkrótce miała tu wrócić. Chciał odciążyć się możliwie z jak największej ilości rzeczy – na dalszych etapach dojdzie jej jeszcze więcej potrzebnego jej do przetrwania tego wszystkiego rzeczy.

Zaraz potem Bianca wróciła windą na górę, aby naprawić to nieszczęsne radio. Bianca weszła do składziku, i zamontowała w radiu drugie pokrętło.

Bianca zaczęła kręcić owymi pokrętłami w prawo i lewo, dopasowując odpowiednie końcówki do siebie, aż wszystkie nie zostały dopasowane. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, coś zatrzeszczało w radiu, i Bianca mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

_Może jednak zadziała, _pomyślała dziewczyna, czekając z niecierpliwością na dalszy rozwój akcji. _Może okaże się, że w radiu podają już informacje o moim zaginięciu._

Radio jednak nie włączyło się. Zatrzeszczało jeszcze kilka razy, po czym jeden z jego fragmentów z przodu odskoczył w bok, ujawniając skrytkę z małym kluczem.

Bianca nie mogła sobie za żadne skarby przypomnieć, do czego mógłby pasować ten klucz – czy do drzwi, czy do jakiejś szafy, czy do czegoś innego.

Nagle coś znów zatrzeszczało, tym razem jednak w głośniku nad Biancą. Dziewczyna podniosła głowę w tej samej chwili, w której z głośnika dobiegł ją zdeformowany nieco głos Oscara.

- _Pamiętam, gdy jako dziecko uwielbiałem łączyć rzeczy w całość. To była moja największa pasja…nim ojciec nie nauczył mnie niszczenia._ – Bianca przez krótką chwilę pomyślała, że Oscar musiał mieć naprawdę ciężkie życie. Zrobiło jej się go nawet żal. Owo uczucie minęło jednak równie szybko, jak się pojawiło. Bianca przypomniała bowiem sobie, że Oscar jest doskonałym kłamcą i manipulatorem. Równie dobrze mógł zatem tylko ją okłamywać, aby wzbudzić w niej współczucie do swojej osoby.

Bianca odczekała kilka minut, nim nie wróciła windą na dwór. Musiała odpocząć nieco od tego biegania po posiadłości. Była tu już chyba z dwie, lub nawet trzy godziny – choć mogło minąć więcej czasu; Bianca nie mogła być tego na sto procent pewna. Nie wiedziała bowiem, o której tu trafiła, i o której się obudziła. Czas wydawał się tu płynąć inaczej niż poza jego wysokimi murami.

Bianca wróciła ostatecznie na dwór. Tam spróbowała użyć znalezionego przed kilkoma minutami klucza na kłódce do schowka znajdującego się obok studni. Kluczyk zadziałał – kłódka otworzyła się z cichym chrzęstem. Bianca znalazła tam potrzebny jej pasek z gumy oraz kurek od kranu. Zaraz potem Bianca zapobiegawczo zamknęła z powrotem owy schowek, i udała się niechętnie w stronę garażu.

Bianca nie chciała tam wchodzić – wiedziała, co tam zastanie, i nie podobało jej się to ani trochę. Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia – była w tej chwili kompletnie uzależniona od tego, co przygotował dla niej Oscar. Dopóki nie będzie pewna, że może stąd szybko i łatwo uciec, musiała posłusznie grać.

Bianca naprawiła mechanizm otwierający drzwi do garażu za pomocą owego paska z gumy, wkładając go na obracające się leniwie trybiki. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, mechanizm włączył się, a drzwi od garażu otworzyły się.

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, a zaraz po nim następny, i jeszcze potem jeden. Na krótką chwilę zamknęła powieki, po czym powiedziała sobie w myślach, że da radę. Nie jest słaba. Nie złamie się. Wygra ten pojedynek, i wyjdzie z niego z podniesioną głową. Musi tylko przebrnąć przez cały ten koszmar.

Bianca otworzyła powieki, po czym wzięła jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, i śmiało weszła do środka.


	6. Mechanik

**Rozdział szósty: Mechanik**

* * *

Bianca nie myliła się – w garażu czekała na nią kolejna zabalsamowana ofiara Oscara.

_Mechanik_, pomyślała Bianca, rozpoznając jednocześnie rysy twarzy drugiej znanej jej ofiary Oscara.

Druga ofiara faktycznie była mechanikiem. Mężczyzna nazywał się Florian Monroe, i w tym roku skończył trzydzieści cztery lata. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, o lekko śniadej karnacji, ciemnych, niemalże czarnych włosach i jasnych, niebiesko-szarych oczach.

Bianca pamiętała go z czasów, gdy dopiero co wkroczyła w wiek nastoletni. Miała wtedy około czternastu lat, a jej starsza siostra, Anna, niedawno obchodziła swoje dziewiętnaste urodziny. Florian był już wtedy „stałym mechanikiem" jej rodziny, i znał obie dziewczyny bardzo dobrze. Już wtedy próbował od poderwać Annę, która była od niego sześć lat młodsza. Spotkało się to z dość ostrym sprzeciwem rodziców dziewczyn, którzy zabronili Florianowi odnosić się w ten sposób do ich nastoletniej, jakby jednak nie patrzeć dorosłej już córki.

Florian wziął sobie ich słowa do serca, ale mimo to od czasu do czasu rzucał Annie jakiś niewybredny żart. A kilka lat później, gdy Bianca podrosła, podobne słówka zaczęły padać także w jej kierunku. To właśnie wtedy Bianca porzuciła na zawsze stały warsztat samochodowy, do którego jej rodzina jeździła regularnie na przeglądy, i znalazła nowy, położony nieco na obrzeżach miasta. Ale przynajmniej nie było tam Floriana, który przy każdej jej wizycie patrzyłby się na nią lubieżnie, myśląc o Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć czym. A była wtedy tylko dzieckiem – ledwie osiemnastoletnią dziewczyną. A on był już wtedy dorosłym, świadomym swoich myśli i decyzji człowiekiem.

Bianca nie była pewna, czy powinna opłakiwać los Floriana, czy też być zadowoloną z tego, że przynajmniej jedna osoba, która nie była jej ani trochę bliska, skończyła jako ofiara Oscara.

Tymczasem, gdzieś w eterze, ponownie rozbrzmiał głos Oscara. Mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać coś o swojej własnej dawnej miłości, która ostatecznie zdradziła go z jego własnym mechanikiem. Bianca nie słuchała go nawet; znała tą historię z opowieści Sama.

Gdy tylko słowa Oscara umilkły, Bianca rozpoczęła poszukiwanie kolejnych potrzebnych jej do przejścia następnych etapów rzeczy. Niemalże od razu namierzyła stojącą na zardzewiałej beczce olejarkę, a także znalazła wiszącą na ścianie „tęczową zagadkę". Była to ta sama zagadka, którą Sam musiał rozwiązać pięć lat temu. Trzeba było w niej przestawić wszystkie kulki z lewej na prawą stronę, mając do dyspozycji tylko jeden rządek wlotów, oraz jeden pojedynczy wlot na kulki u górze rzędu, na samym jego środku.

Rozwiązanie tej zagadki nie zajęło Biance dłużej niż minutę. Była to prosta i łatwa zagadka, więc dziewczyna nie miała z nią żadnych problemów. Po jej rozwiązaniu ze skrytki poniżej zagadki Bianca wyciągnęła mały, kwadratowy slajd.

_Zegarmistrz, _pomyślała od razu Bianca, przypominając sobie, co mówił jej Sam. _Gdy znajdę drugi slajd, będę musiała się udać na wieżę zegarową. Tam znajdę trzecią ofiarę Oscara._

Bianca nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, kto może być ową trzecią ofiarą. Teraz musiała się skupić na wykonaniu dalszych zadań. Pora na zamartwianie się i rozpaczanie nad niewinnymi jeszcze przyjdzie.

Bianca wyszła przez tylne drzwi garażu do dalszego, odciętej od innych części ogrodu murem podwórza. Trafiła pod płonącą altanę. Ogień nie był jednak wysoki – drobny deszcz padał przez cały czas, przez co ogień nie mógł się zbyt mocno rozprzestrzenić.

Bianca znalazła przy niej bilę z numerem jeden. Nieco dalej, obok przewróconej taczki, Bianca za pomocą znalezionej wcześniej łopatki odkopała mały nożyk.

- Co, do licha…? – Bianca zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy aby Oscar znów z nią nie pogrywał. W oryginalnej grze znajdował się tutaj ciężki młot dwuręczny, którym Sam rozbił ścianę w pierwszym korytarzu, aby dostać się do drugiego slajdu. Po chwili dziewczyna doszła jednak do słusznego wniosku, że ów nożyk musi być swego rodzaju alternatywą dla tego młota. Była przecież kobietą, jakby nie patrzeć, i raczej nie dałaby rady rozwalić ceglanej ściany takim młotem. Slajd musiał się zatem znajdować pod tapetą, i nożyk miał jej pomóc dostać się do niego.

Bianca weszła jeszcze na chwilę na parter dzwonnicy. Tak jak się spodziewała, aby dostać się na górę, potrzebowała reszty panelu. Zabrała jednak stamtąd mimo to linę, a także klucz do bagażnika samochodu, który stał teraz w garażu.

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, gdy wyszła z powrotem na dwór. Deszcz wzmógł się nieznacznie, i jej sięgające nieco za pas blond włosy robiły się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej mokre.

_Może w domu znajdę jakąś kurtkę lub palto_, pomyślała Bianca, idąc w stronę garażu. _Bo na pewno nie zamierzam złapać jakiejś choroby, wykonując chore zadania tego maniaka._

Po wejściu do garażu Bianca od razu otworzyła bagażnik samochodu, należącego zapewne do Oscara. Wyjęła stamtąd bilę z numerem siedem, a także fragment domu-zabawki.

Bianca nawet nie spojrzała się na pływające z zielonej brei ciało Floriana. Tak jak w przypadku Michaela, tak i teraz Bianca postanowiła, że będzie twarda. Nie da Oscarowi tej satysfakcji. Nie zobaczy jej płaczącej rzewnie nad każdą jego ofiarą. Będzie silna, zarówno dla siebie, jak i dla tych, których nie było już wśród żywych.

Zaraz potem Bianca przeszła do studni. Połączyła małe wiaderko ze znalezioną w dzwonnicy liną, i spuściła wiaderko na sam dół.

Potrzebowała tej wody, aby ugasić ogień pożerający powoli altankę. Bianca wiedziała bowiem, że w zgliszczach znajdzie jakąś przydatną rzecz. Oscar nigdy nie zostawiał niczego przypadkowi, przez co zawsze trzeba było mieć oczy szeroko otwarte, i uważać na każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół.

Bianca szybko wróciła do altany, i zgasiła ją wodą z jednego wiaderka. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, od razu zajęła się przeglądaniem poczerniałych od ognia kawałków drewna. Znalazła między nimi mały symbol nuty – coś, co miało jej otworzyć wieko fortepianu stojącego w sali koncertowej.

Dopiero wtedy Bianca wróciła się do windy. Wjechała nią na górę, na całe szczęście nie słysząc głosu Oscara w głośniku. Nie zawracał jej on głowy niepotrzebnymi słowami – Bianca była jednak pewna, że cały czas ją obserwuje. I że ma z tego pewnie niesamowitą radochę.

Bianca wróciła do środka domu, i od razu skierowała się do salonu gier. Tam włożyła do maszyny trzy pozostałe bile. Ułożyła każdą z nich na swoje miejsce, i aktywowała tym samym skrytkę z boku maszyny. Wyjęła stamtąd fragment złotego poroża. Bianca włożyła je do plecaka, już teraz wiedząc, do czego jej się przyda – aby otworzyć drzwi z pokoju trofeów, które miały zaprowadzić ją do dalszych pokoi na pierwszym piętrze, jak również i do następnych dwóch ofiar.

Następnie Bianca wyszła z salonu gier, minęła korytarz z „Ikarem", po czym stanęła naprzeciw miejsca w pierwszym korytarzu, gdzie tapeta na ścianie wydawała się być najbardziej naderwana i postrzępiona. Bianca zaczęła nad nią pracować owym nożykiem, i po kilku minutach udało jej się na tyle porozcinać tapetę, żeby dało się wyciągnąć zza niej drugi slajd.

Bianca wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Pobyt tutaj zaczynał ją już powoli nużyć, a nie odbyła nawet jeszcze połowy swoich zadań. Bała się, że jak dalej pójdzie, to padnie zmęczona gdzieś w jakiejś sypialni czy salonie, i Oscar będzie mógł to bezkarnie wykorzystać, i zabić ją w śnie.

Bianca nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Dlatego też postanowiła, że zwiększy swoje „obroty", i będzie wykonywała wszystkie zadania jeszcze szybciej, niż poprzednio.

Bianca weszła do sali koncertowej, i użyła na wieku fortepianu owego małego znaczka z nutą. Gdy to zrobiła, wieko się otworzyło, i Bianca znalazła pod nim fragment panelu sterowania potrzebnego do aktywowania drabiny w wieży zegarowej.

Teraz Bianca mogła ruszyć dalej naprzód. Z tą właśnie myślą weszła z powrotem do windy, i z tą samą myślą wyszła na dwór. Przeszła przez garaż i obok altany, myśląc wyłącznie o tym, że zaraz będzie mogła przejść o krok dalej w grze Oscara.

Wątpliwości złapały ją dopiero w wieży zegarowej. Bianca nagle zaczęła się obawiać tego, kim okaże się trzecia ofiara Oscara. Dotychczas były to osoby, które Bianca znała, ale które nie były jej na tyle bliskie, aby dziewczyna mogła nad nimi szczerze rozpaczać.

Bianca wiedziała jednak, że nic nie może być doskonałe, a „dobra passa" nie mogła wiecznie trwać. Bianca miała świadomość tego, że kilka bliskich jej osób ostatnio utraciło z nią kontakt, i Bianca obawiała się, że niektóre z nich – o ile nie wszystkie – mogły stać się ofiarami maniakalnego Oscara.

Bianca musiała jednak wejść na tą wieżę – nie miała innego wyjścia. Kierowana nieustannie złymi obawami, Bianca połączyła znaleziony fragment panelu z tym, który znajdował się tutaj, i wysunęła jednym przyciskiem drabinę na górę.

_Nie bój się, Bianca, _powtarzała sobie raz po raz dziewczyna, ściskając mocno dłońmi szczeble drabiny, i niepewnie wspinając się na górę. _Dasz sobie radę._


	7. Złamana

**Rozdział siódmy: Złamana**

* * *

Początkowo Bianca nie mogła rozpoznać twarzy trzeciej ofiary. W pomieszczeniu wieży zegarowej panował ponury półmrok, i Bianca musiała ze wszystkich sił wytężać wzrok, aby cokolwiek dostrzec.

To było chyba jednak zaplanowane. Wkrótce bowiem po tym, jak Bianca weszła na górę i stanęła pewnie na nogach, światło w całym pomieszczeniu włączyło się.

I wtedy Bianca upadła na kolana.

Przed nią, w ogromnym, kulistym pojemniku, znajdował się jej były chłopak, James Lee. Wysoki, przystojny, czarnowłosy i niebieskooki James miał teraz zamknięte powieki, a jego głowa była lekko przechylona w tył. Miał na sobie jedynie małą, lnianą przepaskę zakrywającą jego podbrzusze i fragment ud. Poza tym chłopak nie miał na sobie nic. Jego ręce i nogi rozstawione były szeroko na wzór człowieka Leonarda Da Vinciego.

Bianca wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, upadając na kolanami na twardą powierzchnię.

Oczy Bianki zaszły łzami szybciej, niż dziewczyna się spodziewała. W chwilę później płakała ona już rzewnie, w myślach i na głos przeklinając człowieka, który był za to odpowiedzialny.

Ból w jej sercu był wręcz nie do zniesienia. Nieważne, że ostatni raz widziała Jamesa ponad rok temu – wspomnienia ich wspólnych chwil powróciły do niej w jednej sekundzie, nakładając się na siebie, i potęgując ból jeszcze bardziej.

Bianca trzymała kurczowo w zaciśniętej dłoni kawałek swojej bluzki, płacząc mocniej z każdą kolejną chwilą. Ból w jej klatce piersiowej nie ustępował, a ona sama czuła, że jest bliska załamania nerwowego. Nie mogła racjonalnie myśleć – wszystko przesłonił jej makabryczny obraz jej martwego, byłego chłopaka.

- Ty potworze! – wykrzyknęła Bianca najgłośniej, jak tylko zdołała. Powieki miała mocno zaciśnięte, a łzy spływały jej po policzkach. – On był niewinny! To był dobry człowiek!

- _Możliwe._ – odpowiedział jej głos Oscara. Mężczyzna wydawał się być rozbawiony zachowaniem dziewczyny, co wprowadziło ją w możliwie jeszcze większą furię. – _Ale to nie mnie o tym decydować. Miał zostać moją ofiarą. Jedyne, czego był winny, to tego, że ciebie znał._

- On był kiedyś moim chłopakiem! – Bianca niemalże wrzasnęła. Ból objął teraz także jej brzuch. Dziewczyna trzymała się za niego kurczowo, wciąż nie przestając płakać. Pragnęła teraz tylko dwóch rzeczy: końca tego bólu, i śmierci zwyrodnialca, który był jego powodem.

- _Kiedyś. _– zauważył Oscar. Bianca z wściekłością wyczuła w jego głosie ironię. – _Ale już nie jest._

- Był niewinny! – Bianca nadal nie mogła się uspokoić. Wszystkie emocje, jakie tak dobrze skrywała do tej pory, teraz wypłynęły na wierzch. – Nigdy nikomu nic nie zrobił! A ty go zaszlachtowałeś jak świnię!

- _Zmieniłem go w dzieło sztuki!_ – Oscar wyraźnie się zdenerwował słowami Bianki. – _Dałem mu dar wieczności; coś, czego niewielu może dostąpić._

- Zaprzepaściłeś jego szansę na lepszą przyszłość! – syknęła Bianca, nagle wstając. Dziewczyna spojrzała się nienawidzącym wzrokiem w przestrzeń nad głośnikiem, gdzie sądziła, że jest ukryta jedna z kamer. – Mógł tak wiele osiągnąć; mógł się spokojnie zestarzeć przy kochającej żonie i dzieciach. A ty tymczasem gwałtem odebrałeś mu to wszystko. To nie jest sztuka. To jest barbarzyństwo. – Oscar zaczął ponownie coś mówić podniesionym głosem, ale Bianca już nie chciała go słuchać. Dziewczyna zasłoniła sobie szczelnie uszy dłońmi, i usiadła na podłodze z podwiniętymi pod siebie kolanami. Trzymała dłonie blisko przy uszach, dopóki przestała słyszeć szum, jaki wydawał z siebie głośnik.

Dopiero wtedy Bianca ponownie podniosła wzrok. Zmusiła się po raz kolejny, aby spojrzeć się na łagodną, niewinną twarz Jamesa, i od razu poczuła, że łzy znów zbierają się w kącikach jej oczu.

Czuła się bardzo osłabiona. Musiała jednak zmusić się do dalszych działań; jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla tych wszystkich ofiar, które Oscar tu zebrał.

Bianca nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze siedziała na tych zimnych deskach – pięć minut, pół godziny, a może i więcej. Nieustające tykanie wielu zegarów dookoła nie poprawiało stanu jej psychiki.

Dziewczyna musiała się w końcu zmusić do podniesienia się z miejsca. Nie mogła tu przecież klęczeć i płakać w wieczność. Oscar w końcu znudziłby się widokiem złamanego ducha walki Bianki, i przyszedłby ją wykończyć.

Bianca nie zamierzała dać mu tej satysfakcji. Nie teraz.

Bianca drżącą ręką wyjęła dwa znalezione wcześniej slajdy, po czym włożyła je do maszyny znajdującej się przed ogromnym, okrągłym „słojem" z zabalsamowanym ciałem Jamesa. Bianca przymykała powieki za każdym razem, gdy chociaż fragment jego bladego ciała pojawiał się w zasięgu jej wzroku.

Oczy Bianki były całe zaszklone. Dziewczyna ledwie widziała, co robi. Mimo tego wzięła się za ułożenie pełnych obrazków z fragmentów slajdów, jakie pojawiły się zaraz potem.

Dzięki tykaniom zegarów Bianca mniej więcej mogła wiedzieć, ile jej to zajęło – prawie pół godziny. W normalnych warunkach skończyłaby to zadanie w ciągu niespełna pięciu minut. W tym przypadku jednak nie mogła tego zrobić szybciej; ręce cały czas jej się trzęsły, łzy spływały po jej policzkach, a oddech miała nierówny i płytki.

Po ułożeniu trzeciego slajdu z fragmentów z boku maszyny otworzył się schowek, w którym Bianca znalazła drugą część złotego poroża.

_Nagroda za moją wytrwałość,_ zadrwiła Bianca w myślach. Nienawidziła Oscara, i nienawidziła tego miejsca. Chciała stąd uciec; teraz, zaraz, choćby musiała zaprzedać duszę nieczystej mocy.

Żadnej takowej mocy nie było tu jednak, i Bianca musiała dokończyć grę Oscara, aby się stąd wydostać. Dlatego też, gdy tylko włożyła do plecaka drugą część poroża, czym prędzej ewakuowała się z wieży, nie patrząc się ani razu na ciało Jamesa.

Dopiero w windzie Bianca wypuściła długo wstrzymywane, pełne, głębokie westchnienie. Modliła się o to, aby kolejne ofiary Oscara, na jakie trafi, nie były już taką traumą dla niej. Nie wiedziała, czy zdoła przeżyć odkrycie kolejnej bliskiej jej osoby martwej w szklanym pojemniku.

W pokoju z trofeami Bianca szybko wyciągnęła ową drugą część poroża, i zamocowała ją na głowie jelenia na drzwiach. Gdy to zrobiła, otworzyły się one z cichym skrzypieniem, wpuszczając do środka odrobinę naturalnego, zimnego światła dnia.

_Kolejne zagadki czekają,_ pomyślała Bianca, wchodząc niepewnym krokiem do środka. _Obym tylko miała siłę je rozwiązać._

* * *

**A/N: Na moim kanale YouTube można już obejrzeć drugi trybut na temat tego fanfiction. Sceny w drugim trybucie odnoszą się do wydarzeń od - mniej więcej - rozdziału 4-5, do rozdziału 7.**

**Z góry mile widziane konstruktywne komentarze :)**


	8. Personalizacja, część druga

**Rozdział ósmy: Personalizacja, część druga**

* * *

Bianca trafiła do jakiegoś niedużego korytarza.

Podłoga była tu pokryta jakąś dziwną, zieloną mazią. Bianca wolała nawet nie wiedzieć, skąd ta maź pochodziła. Wiedziała o niej tylko to, że pokrywała ona całą długość podłogi, od końca stojącej przy oknie sofy, aż do kolejnego przejścia. Aby dostać się do następnego pomieszczenia, Bianca musiała się pozbyć tej mazi.

Najpierw jednak Bianca postanowiła się zająć znalezieniem kolejnych przydatnych przedmiotów. Po szybkim rozeznaniu się w terenie, Bianca znalazła następny fragment drewnianej mozaiki, a także zauważyła charakterystyczne pęknięcia w ścianie i suficie. Bianca domyśliła się, że znajdzie tam ukryte schody prowadzące na poddasze, które będzie musiała aktywować specjalną sprężynką.

Dopiero po dokładnym rozejrzeniu się Bianca zajęła się wytarciem tej mazi, używając do tego znalezionej wcześniej ścierki. Zajęło jej to kilka chwil, ale gdy skończyła, podłoga była na tyle czysta, że Bianca mogła się przedostać dalej.

Po kilku głębokich wdechach Bianca przekroczyła próg, i znalazła się twarzą w twarz z kolejną ofiarą Oscara.

_Kwiaciarka_, pomyślała Bianca, widząc ten wianek z kwiatów na włosach ofiary.

Bianca znała ją. To była Lindsey Everett, wspólna bliska znajoma Bianki i Anny. Lindsey uczęszczała na zajęcia z dziennikarstwa na tym samym roku co Bianca, a wcześniej chodziła w szkole średniej klasę niżej od Anny. Powodem, dla którego zaczęła później studia, była jej trudna sytuacja finansowa. Lindsey przed pójściem na studia pracowała przez ponad dwa lata jako kelnerka, aby zarobić na swoje wymarzone studia.

Bianca była zszokowana, widząc jej zabalsamowane ciało. Nie wywołało ono jednak u niej takiego wybuchu, jak w przypadku Jamesa. Lindsey była dobrą znajomą Bianki, ale to z Jamesem dziewczyna spędzała kiedyś intymne chwile. To on wiedział, co ona lubi, a czego nie znosi, jakiej muzyki najbardziej lubi słuchać, jakie filmy najbardziej jej się podobają, i jak wyobraża sobie własną przyszłość.

Śmierć Lindsey nie wstrząsnęła nią tak mocno jak śmierć Jamesa, ale Bianca mimo to uroniła kilka łez, widząc nieruchome ciało swojej dobrej przyjaciółki, otoczone zielonkawą breją balsamu. Patrząc się na jej twarz, na jej zamknięte powieki, które kryły ciepłe, brązowe oczy, będące takie same jak odcień jej długich nieco za ramiona falowanych włosów, Bianca poprzysięgła sobie, że zabije Oscara, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w swoim życiu.

Tym razem Oscar nie odezwał się. Milczał jak zaklęty, mimo iż Bianca była pewna, że dokładnie ją teraz obserwuje. Czekał zapewne na to, aż dziewczyna załamie się po raz kolejny.

_Nie mogę dać mu satysfakcji z oglądania mojego cierpienia,_ powtarzała sobie w kółko dziewczyna. _Nie może on mnie zobaczyć w takiej sytuacji ponownie. Musi uwierzyć w to, że jestem silniejsza, niż sądzi._

Bianca rozejrzała się, i znalazła nieopodal mały symbol maski. Bianca wzięła go do ręki, i ostrożnie mu się przyjrzała. Po chwili namysłu przypomniała sobie, gdzie widziała ten znak – na drzwiach w pierwszym korytarzu, drugie drzwi po lewej, te obok garderoby.

_I wracaj ponownie do punktu wyjścia._

Bianca przeszła wszystkie pokoje i korytarze, i wróciła się do tego pierwszego. Tam użyła owego symbolu maski, aby otworzyć zamknięte dotąd drzwi.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy Bianca popchnęła je do wewnątrz. Dziewczyna weszła ostrożnie do środka, i znalazła się w małej, kameralnej sali teatralnej. Na scenie, na samym środku, stał duży posąg Buddy. W jego dłoniach brakowało dwóch wachlarzy. Bianca wyjęła zatem wachlarz, który znalazła wcześniej, i włożyła go od razu w jedną z wolnych dłoni Buddy.

Niedaleko od posągu Bianca znalazła też kolejny fragment mozaiki. Po upewnieniu się, że nie ominęła już niczego, przeszła do następnego pomieszczenia, którym okazały się być małe, wąskie kulisy.

Pod ścianą, mniej więcej na środku stał prosty, drewniany stół, a na nim paleta na model domu. Obok tego leżał również bolec do układanki, która znajdowała się obok zawalonego łuku przy garażu. Bianca zabrała ze sobą owy bolec, i przy okazji zostawiła tu również parter domu-zabawki, odciążając się z chociaż jednej ważniejszej rzeczy.

Gdy Bianca wyszła z sali teatralnej, od razu skierowała się z powrotem do windy, i pojechała na dół, do ogrodu, zająć się do zagadką z bolcami. Gdy doszła na miejsce, bez ociągania się włożyła brakujący bolec w szczelinę, i ustawiła wszystkie trzy bolce tak, że razem tworzyły one trójkąt równoboczny.

Ze schowka pod zagadką Bianca wyciągnęła małą, złotą monetę.

_Do czego ona może mi posłużyć?_, zaczęła się zastanawiać dziewczyna, nim nie przypomniała sobie, że przecież w salonie gier była maszyna podobna do tych z salonów z Las Vegas.

Bianca musiała zatem znów wrócić się windą na górę, i przejść tym razem do pokoju gier. I tu Bianca się nie ociągała – włożyła monetę w odpowiedni otwór, po czym pociągnęła dźwignię automatu.

Już za pierwszym razem Biance udało się wygrać. Trzy takie same symbole pojawiły się obok siebie, i ze skrytki poniżej maszyny wyleciał na podłogę drugi wachlarz potrzebny Biance.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała zwalniać tempa. I tak przebywała tu już stanowczo za długo. Robiła się coraz bardziej głodna, a do tego zaczynało ją powoli morzyć zmęczenie. Jeszcze trochę, a zaśnie na jakimś fotelu czy kanapie, i Oscar bez większych problemów będzie mógł wyjść ze swojej kryjówki i ją zabić.

Bianca wróciła zatem do sali teatralnej, i włożyła do drugiej wolnej dłoni Buddy znaleziony wachlarz. Gdy to zrobiła, skrytka w brzuchu posągu się otworzyła, i Bianca wyjęła stamtąd kolejną stertę dokumentów.

To były kolejne notatki na jej temat. Tym razem nie było tu żadnych zdjęć – same uwagi i spostrzeżenia Oscara dotyczące osoby samej Bianki. I jakkolwiek Bianca nienawidziła teraz Oscara, jedno musiała mu przyznać – jego spostrzeżenia na jej temat były niemalże w stu procentach trafne.

To był cały wielki, opasły dziennik, w którym Oscar dokładnie opisywał to, co zaobserwował u Bianki; od jej zachowania i ubioru, poprzez wiele innych rzeczy.

Bianca usiadła na jednym z foteli w małym teatrze i, chcąc nie chcąc, zajęła się ową lekturą. Niektóre z tych wpisów były krótkie na kilka słów, inne natomiast potrafiły być długie na całą stronę.

_13 lutego 2014 roku_

_Znalazłem ją – znalazłem siostrę tej przeklętej Anny. Nie wygląda ani trochę jak ona. Anna ma typowo dojrzałe, kobiece rysy twarzy, i wygląda na swój wiek. Tymczasem, patrząc się na małą Biancę Reid odnoszę wrażenie, że śledzę małe dziecko. Ma okrągłą, lekko piegowatą twarzyczkę, prosty, mały nosek i nieduże, ale też i nie za małe ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Rzadko kiedy chodzi umalowana, i nie ubiera się ani trochę jak swoja siostra. Anna cały czas paraduje w garsonkach rodem z minionej ery, podczas gdy Bianca nosi się na typowo młodzieżowo. Nie mogę wręcz uwierzyć w to, że ona ma dwadzieścia jeden lat. W ogóle na tyle nie wygląda. Dałbym jej najwyżej szesnaście lat, góra siedemnaście, ale nie więcej._

_29 marca 2014 roku_

_Nasza mała, słodka Bianca nie ma chłopaka. Śledzę ją od przedednia Walentynek, i ani razu nie widziałem jej na dłuższym spotkaniu z osobnikiem płci przeciwnej. Młodsza siostra Anny mieszka razem z nią i Samem we wspólnym domu na przedmieściach Wellshire._

_Zauważam coraz więcej różnic pomiędzy Anną a jej siostrą. Bianca nie wydaje się być taka pewna siebie, jak Anna. Bianca jest raczej nieśmiała, i nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Chyba trafiłem na introwertyczkę._

_19 maja 2014 roku_

_Mała Bianca jest dziennikarką w Wellshire Telegraph, zupełnie jak nasz drogi Sam. Widać niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni…tyle że Sam nie jest ani jej ojcem, ani nawet bratem. Ale jest jej szwagrem…to się chyba powinno liczyć._

_6 lipca 2014 roku_

_Zaczynam na poważnie rozważać porwanie tej dziewczyny, i zmuszenie ją do przejścia przez to, co zaserwowałem Samowi. Nie chcę, aby czuli się oni bezpiecznie. Wierzą, że nie żyję – ale zamierzam im udowodnić, że się mylą. I to bardzo. Nie powiedziałem jeszcze ostatniego słowa._

_29 września 2014 roku_

_Nie mogłem jej śledzić, gdy była na wakacjach – musiałem się skupić na obserwowaniu Anny i Sama. To było strasznie nudne zajęcie. Ta dwójka nic nie robi, tylko przesiaduje ze sobą w każdej wolnej chwili, a na dodatek są tacy szczęśliwi. Chcę zniszczyć ich szczęście – nie zasługują na nie. Sam otrzymał ode mnie wyjątkową szansę kontynuowania mojego dzieła. Gdy umarłem dla świata mediów, dałem mu szansę na stanie się nowym Artystą – a on to zaprzepaścił._

_Bianca Reid na pewno by tego nie zrobiła. Widzę to w tych jej ciemnoniebieskich oczach. Widzę w nich, że gdybym nią odpowiednio pokierował, zrobiłaby wszystko, o co ją poproszę._

Bianca na moment przymknęła teczkę, oddychając ciężko.

Miała rację – Oscar chciał nią zmanipulować w jakiś sposób. Okłamywał ją, i kierował jej działaniami tak, aby ją złamać. A gdy już doprowadzi ją do kompletnej skrajności, wyciągnie ku niej pomocną dłoń, i uda dobrego Samarytanina.

Oscar potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie kontynuował jego dzieło. Ale Bianca nie zamierzała mu w tym pomóc.

Dziewczyna przerzucała kolejne kartki, aż nie natrafiła na kilka ostatnich, najświeższych wpisów, napisanych na początku tego roku.

_5 stycznia 2016 roku_

_Muszę wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Bianca Reid ma już prawie dwadzieścia trzy lata. Za dokładnie miesiąc będzie miała urodziny._

_Muszę działać, nim będzie za późno. Ofiary zostały już wybrane. Teraz zostało tylko je złapać, i oferować im wszystkim dar nieśmiertelności._

_7 lutego 2016 roku_

_Specjalnie zaczekałem dwa dni, aby mała Bianca mogła nacieszyć się dniem swoich urodzin. Ale jutro zamierzam zabrać ją Annie i Samowi. Taki unikat jak mała, słodka Bianca nie powinien się marnować w czterech ścianach nieszczęsnego domu państwa Wilde. Ta dziewczyna zasługuje na więcej, niż ciągłe życie w cieniu swojej siostry._

_Doprowadzę ją na szczyt. Nawet nie będzie świadoma tego, że to wszystko, co ją w przyszłości spotka, będzie moją zasługą._

_Znienawidzi mnie – to jest pewne. Ale kiedyś sobie uświadomi, że zrobiłem to wszystko dla niej. Dla tej słodkiej, niepozornej blondyneczki, która z łatwością mogłaby przyćmić gwiazdę swojej siostry, gdyby tylko chciała._

_Dajcie mi 72 godziny z nią, sam na sam w mojej willi. Po tym, co zobaczy i czego doświadczy, nie będzie już taka sama jak kiedyś._

_Będzie moja._

Bianca zatrzasnęła aktówkę, po czym odrzuciła ją na podłogę.

To był maniak – to wiedziała już wcześniej, ale nie spodziewała się jednego.

Że ten maniak…ten seryjny morderca…że on się chyba w niej zadurzył.

To komplikowało sprawę jeszcze bardziej.


	9. Nieprzyjaciel

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Nieprzyjaciel**

* * *

Bianca wróciła do miejsca, gdzie Oscar ustawił zabalsamowane ciało Lindsey.

_Będzie moja_ – słowa z notatek Oscara wciąż dźwięczały Biance w głowie. Nie mogła się ich pozbyć za żadną cenę.

Teraz wszystko zaczynało mieć sens. To dlatego Oscar nie porwał ponownie Sama, czy też nie uwziął się na Annie – zainteresowała go zbyt mocno osoba Bianki. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała do końca, co było w niej takiego, co przyciągnęło tego psychola do swojej osoby, ale była teraz zdeterminowana, aby się tego dowiedzieć.

Musiała dalej grać opanowaną, chłodną osobę – nie miała innego wyjścia. Oscar z pewnością przyglądał się jej, gdy ta czytała jego notatki, i widział jej reakcję.

Zajęła się zatem dalej grą, w jaką wciągnął ją ten maniak. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu z „Kwiaciarką", i uświadomiła sobie nagle, że przecież przez cały ten czas miała ona w plecaku kurek do kranu, którego brakowało przy zlewie. Dziewczyna zamontował go szybko, po czym puściła wodę.

Zlew był zatkany, więc cała woda zbierała się, wypychając coś, co leżało w zlewie do góry, aż poziom wody nie doszedł do granicy z kratką. Dopiero wtedy Bianca wyłączyła wodę, i wyciągnęła ostrożnie pomiędzy prętami kratki ową rzecz.

Była to elegancka, złota broszka z czerwonymi kamieniami szlachetnymi. Była w kształcie kwiatu, jednak Bianca nie mogła sobie na chwilę obecną przypomnieć, do czego ona mogłaby jej posłużyć. Bianca miała w tej chwili istną pustkę w głowie, i z całego tego stresu i negatywnych przeżyć zaczęła już zapominać historię Sama.

Mimo tego Bianca ruszyła dalej. Dopiero gdy wkroczyła na pusty balkon przypomniała sobie, że powinien tu być wąż odgradzający jej drogę do następnych pomieszczeń. Nie było tu jednak żadnego pełzającego gada, jedynie dach domu-zabawki. Bianca postanowiła jednak nie wracać się po raz kolejny przez wszystkie te pomieszczenia. Jeszcze będzie miała okazję na to, aby tam wrócić.

Bianca przeszła zatem do następnego pomieszczenia, które okazało się być okrągłym korytarzem pokrytym bluszczem oraz inną roślinnością. Było tu ciemno i wilgotno, i Bianca szybko poczuła, że lekko drży. Szybko zatem zabrała z podłogi następny fragment mozaiki, a także wyjęła spomiędzy bluszczu rosnącego na jakichś zamkniętych, metalowych drzwiach z kwiatowym ornamentem trójkątną zawieszkę z numerem 17. Przypominała ona zawieszki, które stosuje się w szatniach. Bianca schowała ją do bocznej kieszeni swojej bluzy, i przeszła do następnego korytarza.

Dziewczyna zauważyła go dopiero po chwili. Stał nonszalancko naprzeciw niej, dłonie trzymając złączone za plecami. Bianca była pewna, że pod tą ohydną maską krył się okrutny uśmiech maniaka.

Złość, gniew i furia wezbrały się w Biance jednocześnie.

Przy poprzednich dwóch spotkaniach Bianca zdołała zachować zimną krew. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzała milczeć. Ten człowiek trzymał ją tu wbrew jej woli, pokazywał jej zwłoki jej bliskich i przyjaciół, a na dodatek Biance wydawało się, że po skończonej grze wcale nie zostanie ona wypuszczona na wolność, jak Oscar jej obiecał. Była pewna, że ten człowiek – ten potwór – zamknie ją tu na zawsze, i siłą zrobi z niej swoją nową zabawkę.

- Jesteś potworem. – syknęła dziewczyna, patrząc się na mężczyznę z nienawiścią. – Jesteś potworem!

- Oj, chyba się z tobą nie zgodzę, Bianco. – Bianca wiedziała, że Oscar próbuje obrócić tą sytuację w żart, ale dziewczynie nie było ani trochę do śmiechu. Chciała się zemścić za śmierć tych wszystkich niewinnych osób, które dotychczas spotkała na swojej drodze, i tych, które jeszcze ma spotkać.

- Jesteś potworem, i nic tego nie zmieni! – W oczach Bianki pojawiły się pierwsze ślady łez, ale dziewczyna szybko zamrugała powiekami, usuwając je z kącików oczu. Nie zamierzała być słaba – chciała udowodnić tej kanalii, że jest równie silna co on.

_Muszę go sprowokować, aby do mnie podszedł. Gdy to zrobi, nic już nie będzie stało mi na przeszkodzie, aby się go pozbyć. Uduszę tego gada własnymi rękoma, jeśli będzie trzeba._

Nadal widziała twarze Jamesa i Lindsey przed swoimi oczyma. Nic, dosłownie nic, nie mogło ich zamazać.

- Uważaj, Bianco… uważaj na to, co mówisz. – ostrzegł ją Oscar. Bianca nie chciała jednak zwracać na to uwagi. Chciała zobaczyć, jak on cierpi. Chciała zobaczyć, jak wije się w bólu, wiedząc, że teraz to ktoś inny jest tym dominującym, a nie on.

- Nie zamierzam na nic uważać. – Dziewczyna postąpiła kilka kroków wprzód, tak że od Oscara dzieliło ją niecałe dwa metry. Pomiędzy wąskimi szczelinami maski widziała jego oczy. Nie była pewna, jakiego są koloru, ale była pewna, że gdyby usunął z twarzy tą maskę, znalazłaby pod nią ohydną, zdeformowaną twarz starzejącego się mężczyzny o licznych kompleksach, który jedyne, co umie robić, to bezkarnie zabijać niewinnych. – Gdybym tylko mogła, złapałabym twoje gardło gołymi rękoma i dusiłabym cię, aż życie by z ciebie nie uleciało. Zdjęłabym ci tą cholerną maskę z twarzy i patrzyła się w twoje oczy, napawając się każdą chwilą twojej agonii. Nie zasługujesz nawet na miano człowieka, ty potworze. Powinieneś sczeznąć w piekle za to, co zrobiłeś. – Ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Bianki, Oscar nie miał dla niej żadnych słów na podorędziu. Przez długą chwilę stał w bezruchu, milczący, podczas gdy Bianca piorunowała go swoim hardym, nieulękłym spojrzeniem.

_Boi się mnie,_ uświadomiła sobie nagle dziewczyna, stojąc w ciszy naprzeciw swojego porywacza. _Boi się tego, co powiedziałam. Po raz pierwszy usłyszał ode mnie takie słowa. Wie, że gdybym tylko miała okazję, naprawdę spełniłabym te obietnice._

Nagle Oscar zaczął się cofać w tył. Bianca już za nim ruszyła, gdy nagle włączyła się kolejna pułapka Oscara. Tym razem Biancę powitały ogromne, pędzące z szaleńczą prędkością w tę i z powrotem okrągłe, ostre ostrza. Bianca cofnęła się gwałtownie w tył, unikając kontaktu z nimi.

- Radziłbym ci nieco ochłonąć, Bianco Reid. – Głos Oscara nie był już tak pewny i charyzmatyczny jak wcześniej. Jej słowa coś musiały w nim zmienić. – Mam nadzieję, że przy naszym następnym spotkaniu nieco już się uspokoisz.

- Nigdy się nie uspokoję, ty gnido. – warknęła Bianca, podczas gdy Oscar dalej się cofał. – Zabiłeś mi mojego byłego oraz moją bliską przyjaciółkę. Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, kogo jeszcze pozbawiłeś życia. Wiem tylko jedno; gdy w końcu ukończę tą grę, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobię, będzie zemsta na tobie za wszystkie krzywdy, jakie kiedykolwiek wyrządziłeś innym. – Oscar wycofał się kompletnie, i zniknął w korytarzu za ostrzami.

Bianca długo jeszcze dochodziła do siebie po tym spotkaniu. W końcu jednak zebrała się w sobie, i wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów.

Na ścianie przed nią znajdował się panel wyłączający owe ostrza. Był on jednak umiejscowiony za grubą szybką, i aby się do niego dostać, Bianca mogła albo spróbować go czymś rozbić, albo otworzyć kluczem. Bianca wiedziała jednak, że klucza do tego nie znajdzie – mogła co najwyżej znaleźć jakieś ostrze do przecinania szkła.

_A zatem zabawa zaczyna się od nowa,_ pomyślała z przekąsem Bianca, skręcając w bok, i przechodząc przez pierwsze drzwi po lewej, do następnego, małego korytarza.

Miała tu do wyboru trzy pary drzwi – jedne po lewej, jedne naprzeciw niej, i jedne po prawej. Dodatkowo na środku korytarza stał stolik, na którym znajdowała się ozdobna, drewniana skrzynia. Bianca podeszła do niej, i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Na samej górze znajdowały się dwa otwory, które bardzo jej coś przypominały.

_Broszki._ Bianca nagle przypomniała sobie, po co miały być jej potrzebne owe broszki, z których dwóch udało jej się już znaleźć jedną. Miały otworzyć właśnie tą skrzynię. Bianca wyciągnęła zatem z plecaka ową, którą znalazła, i włożyła ją do odpowiedniego otworu.

Teraz zostało jej wybrać, przez które drzwi najpierw przejdzie. Po chwili namysłu zdecydowała się, że przejdzie przez drzwi po swojej lewej.

_Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, po lewej była łazienka,_ pomyślała Bianca, otwierając drzwi. _Może przynajmniej uda mi się tam trochę odświeżyć przed pójściem dalej._


	10. Gawędziarz

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Gawędziarz**

* * *

Bianca przemyła szybko twarz chłodną wodą, po raz pierwszy od chwili przebudzenia się w tym przeklętym domu czując się choć nieco lepiej.

Głód doskwierał jej coraz bardziej, a na domiar tego była już naprawdę mocno senna. Potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku, na którą nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić.

W szafce nad umywalką Bianca znalazła potrzebne jej do przejścia dalszych etapów gry przyssawkę oraz małego ludzika z gumy. Zaraz po spakowaniu tych dwóch rzeczy do plecaka, Bianca wyszła z powrotem na korytarz, i skierowała się do następnych drzwi, które zaprowadziły ją do sypialni.

Na sam widok tego szerokiego, wygodnego łóżka Bianca poczuła się jeszcze bardziej znużona. Musiała jednak być twarda – miała do pokonania jeszcze długą drogę.

Przy nogach łóżka, u jego podstawie, Bianca zauważyła siedem wgłębień w drewnie, bardzo podobnych kształtem do fragmentów drewnianej mozaiki, jakie zbierała niemalże od samego początku tej „gry". Bianca wyciągnęła pięć kawałków, które dotychczas udało jej się znaleźć, i umieściła je w odpowiednich otworach.

Bianca włożyła plecak z powrotem na ramiona, i od razu odetchnęła z ulgą – teraz był znacznie lżejszy.

Tuż przed przejściem do pomieszczenia dalej Bianca przypomniała sobie, co się tam znajduje – pokój dziecięcy, a razem z nim kolejna ofiara.

Bianca nie miała innego wyjścia, jak wejść tam, i zmierzyć się ze swoim strachem. Liczyła tylko na to, że nie będzie to kolejna zbyt bliska jej osoba.

Bianca weszła do pokoju, i przez krótką chwilę nie mogła odgadnąć, kto był kolejną ofiarą Oscara. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili i lepszym przyjrzeniu się twarzy nieszczęśnika, Bianca rozpoznała w Gawędziarzu osobę jej byłego wykładowcy, Stephana Giuntolego.

Bianca wzięła od razu zapobiegawczo głęboki wdech, i przymknęła na chwilę powieki.

Znała tego człowieka – znała go bardzo dobrze. Stephan Giuntoli wykładał jeden przedmiot na zajęciach Bianki podczas pierwszego roku jej nauki. Miał niezwykle dobre i miłe podejście do studentów. Traktował wszystkich bardzo przyjaźnie, i wszyscy go lubili.

_I miał dopiero trzydzieści pięć lat, _dodała w myślach Bianca.

Nie uroniła jednak łez – nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Wypłacze się, gdy już uda jej się stąd wydostać, a Oscar będzie tylko złym wspomnieniem, gnijącym sześć stóp pod ziemią.

W pokoju dziecięcym znajdował się także zepsuty tor z pociągiem. Bianca od razu wiedziała, że będzie musiała go naprawić w niedalekiej przyszłości. W kolejnej skrytce czekał bowiem na nią następny przedmiot, potrzebny jej w dalszym etapie jej „misji".

Bianca wyszła z pokoju dziecięcego, i przeszła przez sypialnię na korytarz. Nie przechodziła przez trzecie drzwi – były na chwilę obecną zamknięte. Skierowała się zatem do korytarza z pułapką, i podeszła do drugich drzwi po lewej.

Mniej więcej na wysokości jej głowy znajdowało się wgłębienie w kształcie sylwetki człowieka. Bianca włożyła we wgłębienie znalezioną wcześniej gumową figurkę pasującą do owego kształtu. Gdy to zrobiła, mechanizm drzwi od razu zaskoczył, i drzwi się otworzyły.

Bianca wkroczyła ostrożnie do obskurnej, odrapanej łazienki. Była zupełnie inna niż ta, w której Bianca nieco wcześniej się odświeżyła. Tamta była w pełni wyposażona, elegancka i przestronna. Ta natomiast była wąska, brudna i zaniedbana.

Bianca znalazła tam szósty fragment mozaiki, a także drążek z małymi hakami po obu końcach. Rozglądając się uważniej, Bianca zauważyła zmiętą kartkę leżącą na podłodze. Przeczuwając, co też tam znajdzie, Bianca rozwinęła ją, i zaczęła czytać.

_Ojciec nauczył mnie polować, jednak ja tego nie lubiłem._

_Bałem się, że zmusi mnie do zabijania naszych zwierzaków, dlatego znalazłem im nowy dom._

_Z wężem nie potrafiłem się rozstać, więc dobrze go ukryłem._

Myśli Bianki automatycznie powędrowały do wspomnień Sama. Gdy on musiał przechodzić tą grę, na owym balkonie, na którym Bianca znalazła tylko dach domu-zabawki, Sam musiał również złapać jakiegoś węża. Bianca go już jednak nie spotkała, i zastanawiała się właśnie, dlaczego tak było.

Być może to dlatego, że Oscar „spersonalizował" grę, uwzględniając zainteresowania Bianki, a także jej osobę – jak inaczej zatem Bianca miała wyjaśnić fakt, że Oscar w miejscach, gdzie powinny znajdować się sztuczne oko i siatka na motyle, w którą miała złapać owego węża, były dokumenty na jej temat? Oscar chciał jej co w ten sposób przekazać – Bianca wyczuwała to już od dawna. Nie wiedziała tylko, co właściwie ten morderca i maniak chciał jej przekazać.

Bianca przeszła szybkim krokiem do sypialni, gdzie włożyła w wolne miejsce szóstą część mozaiki. Gdy to zrobiła, Bianca cofnęła się o kilka pomieszczeń, i znalazła się w korytarzu z owymi ukrytymi schodami prowadzącymi na poddasze.

Bianca wyjęła z bocznej kieszeni plecaka sprężynkę z dwoma haczykami, i włożyła to w ową szczelinę. Bianca przeciągnęła sprężynę powoli w dół, i połączyła ją z drugim końcem. Gdy to zrobiła, schody na poddasze obniżyły się z hukiem. Bianca aż poczuła, jak podłoga pod nią zadrżała.

Bianca weszła powoli na poddasze domu. Znalazła tam drewniany przełącznik do lokomotywy i torów, a także kolejną zagadkę, którą w niedalekiej przyszłości na pewno będzie musiała rozwiązać. Była to duża, trójkątna tablica z drewnianymi żetonami z liczbami, podzielona na mniejsze trójkąty, w których wpisane były odpowiednie liczby. Brakowało jednego z żetonów, który Bianca będzie musiała teraz znaleźć.

Gdy Bianca zeszła już schodami z poddasza, niechętnie udała się w kierunku pokoju dziecięcego. Musiała jednak tam pójść – bez naprawienia torów nie otrzyma nowego przedmiotu, i nie ruszy dalej z tą szaloną grą.

Bianca włożyła do mechanizmu torów przełącznik, i włączyła go. Lokomotywa pojawiła się praktycznie od razu. W jednym z wagoników ciągnących się za nią Bianca znalazła specjalny przecinak do szkła.

Bianca nie musiała się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, do czego jest jej on potrzebny. Wiedziała, co musi teraz zrobić.

Wyciąć otwór w szkle blokującym panel pułapki, i deaktywować ją.

A potem…potem powinna przygotować się na kolejne niemiłe niespodzianki.

Bianca zrobiła to, co zaplanowała – delikatnie, ostrożnie przecięła szkło oddzielające ją od panelu pułapki, po czym ostrożnie nacisnęła przycisk wyłączający mechanizm. Gdy to zrobiła, ostrza automatycznie cofnęły się, dając jej możliwość przejścia do następnego korytarza.

Bianca przeszła między nimi bez cienia strachu. Nie bała się już pułapek Oscara – znacznie bardziej bała się twarzy kolejnych ofiar mordercy. Nie wiedziała, ile jeszcze martwych ciał bliskich jej osób zdoła znieść, nim kompletnie się nie załamie.

Bianca trafiła na schody prowadzące na parter domu. Na poręczy schodów znalazła metalowy znak zodiakalnego Byka. Bianca wzięła go do ręki, obróciła kilkakrotnie w dłoniach, po czym włożyła go bez słowa do bocznej kieszeni plecaka.

Dokładnie dwie sekundy później rozległ się głos Oscara.

- _Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak dumny jestem z ciebie._ – Bianca prychnęła cicho pod nosem, słysząc to. – _Samowi o wiele dłużej zajmowało rozwiązywanie moich zagadek._

- A nie pomyślałeś, że może wszystko idzie mi tak łatwo, bo twoje zagadki są niemalże takie same jak pięć lat temu? – odpowiedziała sarkastycznym tonem Bianca. – Sam opowiadał nam te historie z tysiąc razy. To chyba logiczne, że zapamiętałam wszystko. – Bianca nie czekała dalej na odpowiedź Oscara. Zbiegła szybko po schodach, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co czeka na nią w następnych pomieszczeniach.

_Już niedługo_, pomyślała Bianca, przymykając na chwilę powieki. _Już niedługo będzie musiał ponownie się ze mną spotkać twarzą w twarz. Następnym razem nie będę bezczynnie czekała, aż skończy gadać. Zapłaci za wszystko, co zrobił._


	11. Próba zbliżenia

**Rozdział jedenasty: Próba zbliżenia**

* * *

Bianca weszła szybkim krokiem do następnego pomieszczenia, i trafiła do ogromnego, wystawnego korytarza rodem z tych bogatych, odszykowanych pałaców szlacheckich. Mimowolnie Bianca zwolniła kroku, przyglądając się płaskorzeźbom i malowidłom.

Dokładni naprzeciwko niej, przy ścianie, znajdowało się coś w rodzaju szatni. Bianca podeszła tam, tylko po to, by zaraz potem odkryć, że owa szatni jest mechaniczna.

_I na cholerę on tak się trudzi?_, pomyślała Bianca, gdy skaner wyłapał jej ruch, i aktywował małe urządzenie, które wysunęło się naprzeciw Bianki. Był tam mały, trójkątny otwór, idealnie pasujący do owej małej plakietki z numerem 17.

Bianca ostrożnie położyła zawieszkę na urządzeniu. Coś zapiszczało, coś zazgrzytało, i urządzenie przesunęło się w bok, robiąc miejsce dla małej, kwadratowej skrzynki. Bianca otworzyła ją, i ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła tam otwieracz do puszek.

_Na kiego licha będzie mi to potrzebne?_, zaczęła się zastanawiać dziewczyna. Powoli zaczynała już zapominać o kolejnych zadaniach Oscara. Znużenie doprowadzało ją już do granicy szaleństwa, a na dodatek strasznie burczało jej w brzuchu.

Bianca przeszła ociężale do następnego pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się po lewej stronie od szatni.

_Bogowie chyba mnie wysłuchali,_ pomyślała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się słabo, _trafiłam do jadalni._

Istotnie, znalazła się jadalni. Nie było tu co prawda żadnych potraw, ale Bianca przypomniała sobie automatycznie, że zaraz za następnymi drzwiami czeka na nią kuchnia.

Bianca pospiesznie zabrała ze stołu metalowy symbol Wodnika, po czym równie szybko przeszła do kuchni.

Bianca nie chciała marnować cennego czasu. Była tu już stanowczo za długo, i jeśli dalej tak pójdzie, w końcu popełni jakiś karygodny błąd, i stanie się kolejnym dodatkiem do okropnej kolekcji Oscara.

A tego nie chciała. Musiała żyć – musiała zemścić się za tych, którzy zostali tu zamordowani. I także za tych, którzy stracili swoje życia pięć lat temu.

W kuchni Biancę przywitał niesamowity chłód. Dopiero po chwili dziewczyna zorientowała się, że owe zimno jest spowodowane sąsiadującą z kuchnią chłodnią. Drzwi do niej były całe zamarznięte, i aż biła od nich chłodna para.

Bianca zadrżała nieznacznie, ale nie zatrzymała się. Jeśli się pospieszy, wkrótce przedostanie się do dalszych pomieszczeń, a także do ogrodu.

_Im szybciej rozprawię się z tym dewiantem, tym lepiej_, myślała dziewczyna, rozważając jednocześnie, czy powinna zadzwonić na policję, gdy już uda jej się go przechytrzyć i pokonać, czy też powinna trochę sobie na nim ulżyć, mszcząc się za śmierć Jamesa i Lindsey.

Bianca przez cały czas trzymała w ręku ten nieszczęsny otwieracz. Podeszła z nim do kuchennej lady, i rozejrzała się pospiesznie za czymś, na czym mogłaby go użyć. Jej wzrok po chwili padł na samotnie stojącą puszkę. Bianca bez wahania wzięła się za jej otworzenie. Coś w środku grzechotało, gdy Bianca przekręcała powoli puszkę, męcząc się z jej otwarciem.

W końcu jednak jej się udało. Puszka została otwarta, i Bianca odkręciła ją do góry nogami. Z puszki wypadł mały, niepozorny klucz. Bianca podniosła go z lady, po czym schowała do prawej kieszeni swoich spodni.

Następnie Bianca udała się w stronę lodówki. Była zamknięta na dziwny zamek. Nie było żadnej kłódki, żadnej zasuwy – była tylko szeroka i wysoka tablica nad ryglem, na której znajdowała się plansza z małymi klockami w różnych kolorach. Obok znajdował się rysunek domku, narysowany tak, że wiadomo było, gdzie który klocek powinien pójść.

Bianca na spokojnie poprzestawiała klocki z góry planszy na sam dół, tworząc w ten sposób dokładnie odwzorowanie tego domu. Skończyła owo zadanie po jakichś pięciu minutach. Gdy to zrobiła, rygiel z cichym trzaskiem przesunął się, i lodówka została otwarta.

- _Bardzo dobra robota, moja słodka Bianco._ – Bianca cudem tylko nie warknęła ze złości, słysząc po raz kolejny ten okropny, zmodyfikowany głos.

Bianca szarpnęła za drzwi lodówki, i otworzyła ją z hukiem. Wyjęła z niej mały, kolorowy symbol delfina, a także coś, co aż za bardzo przypominało jej lont to dynamitu. Obie te rzeczy trafiły w szybkim czasie do plecaka.

- Oszczędź sobie. – powiedziała Bianca, zatrzaskując drzwi lodówki z jeszcze większym hukiem. – Oboje wiemy, że kłamiesz. Wcale ci niczym nie zaimponowałam.

- _Och, ależ wręcz przeciwnie._ – Bianca bez trudu wyczuwała przesłodzone i przeszkolone kłamstwo, jakim głos Oscara był przepełniony. – _Jesteś o wiele lepszym zawodnikiem niż Sam._

- Po raz kolejny ci to mówię, kretynie. – warknęła dziewczyna, wychodząc jednocześnie z kuchni. – Znam wszystkie twoje zagadki. To żaden trud je odtworzyć.

Bianca nie usłyszała już odpowiedzi od Oscara – mężczyzna milczał. Może zastanawiał się nad tym, co jej odpowiedzieć. Może myślał nad tym, czy nie postawić przed nią jakiejś nowej, nieznanej jej zagadki, aby ją faktycznie sprawdzić.

_Michael, Florian, James, Lindsey, Stephan…_ - Bianca wyliczała w myślach ofiary Oscara, które już spotkała na swojej drodze. Korytarz, do jakiego teraz weszła, miał ją wkrótce zaprowadzić do szóstej ofiary Artysty – „Kamerdynera". Bianca nie była pewna, czy to, że wie, co zaraz się stanie, jest dobre czy złe. Z jednej strony świadomość tego, co ma nastać, mogła ją przygotować na najgorsze. Z drugiej jednak strony antycypacja zabijała ją wręcz od środka. Przed spotkaniem ciała kolejnej ofiary Bianca zawsze dostawała małego ataku paniki, bojąc się, że może następnym razem nie będzie to „tylko" kolega ze szkolnej ławki, lubieżny mechanik, czy też profesor z wydziału, ale ktoś jej naprawdę bliski, jak miało to miejsce z Jamesem i Lindsey.

Bianca minęła jadalnię w ciągu kilku sekund. Przeszła przez nią szybko do długiego, wąskiego korytarza, i dopiero tam Bianca się zatrzymała.

Zaraz za następnym przejściem czekała na nią kolejna ofiara. Bianca po raz pierwszy czuła, że nie da rady. Nie mogła już dłużej znosić widoku tych ciał. Nie były co prawda zmasakrowane, ani Bianca nie musiała też patrzeć bezpośrednio na ich śmierć – ot, on tylko pokazywał jej swoje „dzieła". Mimo tego psychika dziewczyny zaczynała już powoli wysiadać. Kręciło jej się w głowie z tych nerwów, stresu i strachu, i poza marzeniami o kąpieli, dobrym jedzeniu i długim śnie marzyła też o tym, aby to wszystko okazało się tylko złym, bardzo realistycznym koszmarem.

Nogi jednak same powiodły ją do przodu. Bianca machinalnie ujęła lewą dłonią mały symbol wielbłąda, jaki stał na ramie obrazu, oparty o płótno, i poszła dalej w stronę kolejnego pomieszczenia. Minęła też ciężkie, stalowe drzwi otwierane jedynie na specjalny kod i kartę dostępu.

_Gdy dojdę już do tego etapu, że będę miała obie te rzeczy, Oscar zmusi mnie, abym weszła do tego pomieszczenia za tymi drzwiami, i zmusi mnie, abym słuchała, jak za następnymi drzwiami w agonii umierają niewinni ludzie_.

Bianca z wielkim trudem otrząsnęła się z tych myśli. Musiała się skupić. Istniała bowiem mała, drobna, nikła szansa, że jeszcze przed spotkaniem „Smaku Śmierci" Biance uda się dopaść tego zwyrodnialca.

Jeszcze przed wejściem do pomieszczenia z Kamerdynerem Bianca wiedziała już, kto stał się kolejnym „wiecznym eksponatem" Oscara. Bianca poznała bez trudu Allana Douglasa, starszego od niej o kilka miesięcy chłopaka, który chodził z nią do jednej klasy w szkole średniej. Bianca całkiem długo się z nim przyjaźniła – do dnia dzisiejszego utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Niezbyt częsty, ale jednak.

Bianca zamknęła na chwilę powieki, wciągając głęboko powietrze.

_Muszę być silna. Muszę. W końcu znajdę sposób, jak tego dziada wywabić z kryjówki, i dopadnę go. A wtedy gorąco pożałuje tego, że to mnie zdecydował się porwać_.

Bianca znalazła tuż obok tuby z ciałem Allana ostatni fragment drewnianej mozaiki. Naprzeciw ciała, na środku pomieszczenia, znajdował się niski stół z okrągłą tablicą podzieloną na sześć części. Widniał tu tylko symbol wilka – pozostałych pięciu brakowało.

Bianca włożyła w odpowiednie miejsca znalezione wcześniej symbole wielbłąda i delfina. Odsunęła się potem o krok od stolika, nim nie podjęła decyzji o szybkiej eksploracji okolicy.

Najpierw udała się w prawo, do kolejnego długiego korytarza. Na kolejnym obrazie wiszącym na ścianie znalazła symbol orła. Korytarzem dotarła wreszcie do drzwi na dwór, do ogrodu, ale były one zamknięte. I nawet gdyby Bianca chciała, nie mogłaby przez nie przejść.

Brakowało bowiem gałki. A to oznaczało, że gra wciąż trwa, i ani myśli chylić się ku końcowi.


	12. Piętno Syreny

**Rozdział dwunasty: Piętno Syreny**

* * *

Bianca wróciła pospiesznie do pomieszczenia z Kamerdynerem. Ominęła i wystawę z ciałem, i stolik, i przeszła bez słowa do pomieszczenia po lewej stronie ciała Allana.

Bianca była wściekła. Patrząc się na puste miejsce po gałce od drzwi przypomniała sobie historię Sama, i uświadomiła sobie, ile jeszcze roboty i udręk ją tu czeka, nim ten wariat nie wypuści jej stąd – założywszy pozytywnie, że faktycznie nie kłamał, i miał w planach to zrobić. Bianca nie chciała robić sobie jednak zbyt wielkich nadziei – miała pełną świadomość tego, że jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to najpewniej będzie musiała polegać sama na sobie, aby przeżyć do następnego dnia.

Bianca znalazła się w pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało jak pokój służby. Sięgając pamięcią wstecz, Bianca przypomniała sobie, że pięć lat temu w podobnym pomieszczeniu Oscar wystraszył nieźle Sama szkieletem ukrytym w szafie.

Bianca mimowolnie rozejrzała się wokół, i nagle krew zamarzła jej w żyłach.

Miała rację. Tu była wysoka, staromodna szafa. A w niej na pewno znajdował się szkielet, który miał ją przestraszyć.

Bianca zwlekała z podejściem do szafy tak długo, jak tylko mogła. Najpierw na starym, zakurzonym materacu znalazła metalowy znak Bliźniąt, który zabrała ze sobą. Dopiero po jakiejś minucie ociągania się, wyjęła powoli klucz znaleziony przez siebie wcześniej, i skierowała swoje niepewne kroki do szafy.

Z duszą na ramieniu Bianca włożyła klucz do zamka szafy, i powoli go przekręciła. Potem wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, i otworzyła drzwi z rozmachem, przygotowana na najgorsze.

W szafie nie było jednak żadnego szkieletu. Gdy Bianca uchyliła w końcu powieki, okazało się, że jedyne, co w niej było, to samotnie leżący na jeszcze bardziej zakurzonej niż materac podłodze drewniany żeton do tej trójkątnej układanki ze strychu.

- _Bianco…droga Bianco. Nie wystraszyłbym cię. Nigdy w życiu._ – rozległ się ni stąd, ni zowąd głos Oscara. Bianca nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Warknęła tylko zajadle, po czym zamknęła z wściekłością drzwi szafy, aż huknęło, i wyszła z impetem z pokoju, trzaskając także drugimi drzwiami.

W „pokoju z Kamerdynerem" Bianca położyła na tarczy symbol orła na właściwym miejscu, i wyszła stamtąd możliwie jak najszybciej. Przeszła potem przez kilka pomieszczeń, wdrapała się po schodach, weszła do sypialni, i tam włożyła do ostatniego wolnego otworu fragment mozaiki.

Z boku łóżka otworzyła się sekretna skrytka, z której Bianca wyjęła różę ze stali. Bianca włożyła ją ostrożnie do plecaka, po czym ruszyła jeszcze dalej w tył, na poddasze, do owej zagadki z liczbami i żetonami.

Bianca włożyła do pustej szczeliny drewniany żeton, i rozpoczęła rozwiązywanie łamigłówki. Kluczem do jej rozwiązania było ułożenie żetonów tak, aby liczby na nich wygrawerowane, dodane do siebie, odpowiadały sumie podanej w mniejszych trójkątach.

Rozwiązanie tej zagadki zajęło jej niecałe trzy minuty. Gdy już ją rozwiązała w skrytce pod zagadką znalazła zawieszkę z numerem 44.

Bianca już miała stąd wyjść, i pobiec do przebieralni, gdy nagle uświadomiła sobie coś, co sprawiło, że o mało nie strzeliła się otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Stał tu ostatni fragment domu-zabawki. Przez cały czas tu stał, a ona go nie zauważyła.

A już tak dawno mogła mieć ten fragment tej chorej gry za sobą.

Bianca, przeklinając siebie i w duchu, i na głos, złapała pospiesznie fragment zabawki, i zbiegła szybko ze strychu na dół, o mały włos nie potykając się o zrolowany fragment wykładziny wyściełającej schody. Dziewczyna dosłownie przebiegła przez całą długość domu, aż do początku jej drogi, i wbiegła równie szybko do pokoju teatralnego, a potem za kulisy. Dopiero tam się zatrzymała, aby złapać oddech.

Gdy już jej oddech się ustabilizował, Bianca połączyła ze sobą wszystkie trzy części domku, i nacisnęła na przycisk na makiecie, na której miała go ułożyć.

Małe, jasne światełko, odpowiadające zapewne windzie w tym domu, zajechało z parteru na samą górę zabawkowego domu. Gdy dojechało na samą górę, dach zabawki się otworzył, i ze skrytki Bianca wyjęła mały, czerwony kryształ.

Bianca przyglądała się temu przez jakieś pół minuty, nim nie uświadomiła sobie, po co jej to.

_Oko węża,_ pomyślała Bianca. Z małym uśmiechem na ustach Bianca wybiegła z kulis przez teatr, ślizgając się nieznacznie na scenie, z której jednak zwinnie zeskoczyła, pomijając schodki znajdujące się tuż obok.

Była mocno do tyłu z czasem. Musiała nadrobić te wszystkie minuty, które zmarnowała na powolne łażenie po tej posesji. Musiała jak najszybciej ukończyć poboczne zadania, aby wreszcie dostać się do tego cholernego ogrodu.

Bianca wbiegła do owej przestronnej łazienki, i od razu skierowała się do wanny. Tam nachyliła się nad nią nieznacznie, i włożyła do znajdującej się tuż pod kranem płaskorzeźby węża ów krysztalik.

Bianca odsunęła się w porę. W chwili, gdy włożyła kryształ, otworzył się odpływ, i cała woda z wanny w jednej sekundzie wypłynęła do rury. W tej samej chwili też w ścianie ponad wanną uniosła się ciężka krata, uwalniając zza siebie długi pręt zakończony jakimś symbolem.

_Pręt do wypalania znamion._ Bianca podniosła pręt, i dokładnie się mu przyjrzała. _Może mi się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. Do jakiegoś następnego zadania…albo do napiętnowania tego idioty, który mnie porwał i zmusił do przejścia przez to wszystko._

Bianca schowała pręt do plecaka, i spokojnym już krokiem udała się do przebieralni, w której użyła zawieszki nr 44. Gdy to zrobiła, w odpowiedniej skrytce znalazła gałkę do drzwi.

Bianca uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, biorąc gałkę w rękę.

_Jeszcze tylko trochę…już wkrótce uwolnię się od tego wariata_.

Bianca bez wahania poszła – już szybszym krokiem – do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Bez większych trudności zamontowała gałkę – Oscar wszystko sobie zaplanował, więc większość zadań szła Biance jak z płatka. Gdy to zrobiła, od razu wybiegła na dwór, wdychając chłodne, rześkie powietrze późnego wieczoru.

Miała jednak wciąż dużo zadań do zrobienia. Musiała być ciągle skupiona.

Naprzeciw niej, przy końcu pierwszej alejki, stał wazon ze stalowymi różami. Idąc do niego, Bianca od razu wyciągnęła z plecaka znalezioną przez siebie wcześniej różę, i włożyła ją do kompletu. Gdy to zrobiła, podwyższenie razem z wazonem zadrżało i poruszyło się, tylko po to, aby zaraz potem obrócić się o 180 stopni, i zniknąć za ścianą.

Bianca otrzymała jednak coś w zamian – mały, ale za to ciężki kamienny posąg ryby. Bianca niepewnie ujęła posąg w swoje ręce. Nie była pewna, czy go doniesie na miejsce, ale nie miała innego wyjścia – i tak wyglądał on na mniejszą i bardziej lekką wersję tego, co Sam musiał wcześniej dźwigać.

Bianca doniosła z trudem posąg, i od razu położyła go obok fontanny. Potem wykonała kolejny skłon, kolejne podniesienie, i ustawiła posąg w odpowiednim miejscu, na odpowiednim cokole.

Dopiero potem spojrzała się w górę.

Naprzeciw niej, na samym środku fontanny, znajdował się pojemnik z kolejną ofiarą Oscara. Tym razem była to Syrena – piękna dziewczyna o długich, falujących ciemnych blond włosach i ciemnoniebieskich oczach, które teraz, w zielonej mazi, przypominały bardziej kolor brunatnozielony.

Bianca bez problemu rozpoznała w młodej kobiecie Dianę Malcolm – nemezis Anny z ich osiedla. Ani Anna, ani Bianca nie darzyły jej zbytnią sympatią. Diana była bowiem strasznie chłodna i nieprzystępna, i do wszystkich odnosiła się z góry, a tym bardziej do obu sióstr, które od bitych sześciu lat musiały się mierzyć z medialnym linczem z powodu sprawy Sama i jego rzekomego zabicia Artysty.

Tyle, że Artysta nadal żył, upozorował swoją śmierć przed Samem, zrobił z niego kryminalistę, a teraz, po pięciu latach, zapragnął młodszej siostry jego dziewczyny.


	13. Teatr kukiełek

**Rozdział trzynasty: Teatr kukiełek**

* * *

Bianca ominęła wystawę z ciała Diany, i przeszła dalej, do przodu, do kolejnego rozwidlenia. Znajdowała się naprzeciw zepsutego samochodu i czegoś, co wyglądało jak zniszczona tuba po kolejnej ofierze Oscara. Dalej z przodu miała zablokowane ciężkim kamiennym blokiem przejście, a po lewej zejście na dół, do małej piwnicy i winiarni.

Bianca zabrała z maski samochodu znak Barana, i przeszła przez drzwi do piwnicy. W środku było dość ciemno, ale nie na tyle ciemno, aby Bianca nie dała rady znaleźć potrzebnego jej do ukończenia kolejnego pobocznego zadania kawałka lustra. Bianca podjęła je ostrożnie, i włożyła do jednej z dwóch wolnych bocznych kieszonek w plecaku.

Bianca przeszła potem dalej, do kolejnego pomieszczenia, którym okazała się piwnica pełna butelek z winem, a także jedną wielką, wypełnioną po brzegi winem beczką. Jej rozpracowanie Bianca postanowiła zostawić sobie na później. Zamiast tego zabrała stąd wiszącą na małym haku pod półkami z butelkami zawieszkę z numerem 71. Dopiero wtedy Bianca wyszła z piwnic, i wróciła dość szybkim krokiem do placu z fontanną.

Bianca postanowiła przeczesać jeszcze szybko pobliski teren. Dlatego też skierowała się na prawo od fontanny, w stronę podniszczonego, wypełnionego po brzegi wodą basenu.

To miejsce naprawdę wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak pierwsza willa, ta sprzed pięciu lat. Bianca nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby ostatecznie okazało się, że Oscarowi jakimś cudem udało się włamać do tej pierwszej, i to w tej pierwszej, a nie w jakiejś drugiej, nowej, odtworzyć cały klimat oryginalnej gry z Samem.

Przy jednym z brzegów basenu Bianca znalazła kolejny symbol Zodiaku – tym razem był to symbol Ryb. Nieco dalej, we wnęce w ścianie po przeciwnej stronie basenu, znajdował się teatrzyk papierowych kukiełek. Bianca od razu przypomniała sobie pierwotne zadania Sama, i zanotowała w pamięci, że niedługo będzie musiała tu wrócić, aby ów teatrzyk uzupełnić, naprawić i włączyć.

Zaraz potem Bianca udała się z powrotem do środka. Wróciła się do przebieralni, z której to ze skrytki numer 71 zabrała mały, okrągły uchwyt.

Później Bianca wróciła się do łazienki. Tam najpierw obmyła jeszcze raz twarz chłodną wodą. Uczucie senności powróciło, a na dodatek Bianca była szalenie głodna. Nie zamierzała jednak tykać czegokolwiek z kuchni Oscara – cholera jedna wiedziała, co mógł on tam włożyć.

Bianca włożyła znaleziony wcześniej fragment lustra na swoje miejsce. Otworzyła tym apteczkę nad zlewem.

Około pięć minut zajęło jej przeszukanie jej. Dokładnie oglądała wszystko, co mogłoby jej się przydać w przyszłości. Ostatecznie jednak wybrała dwie rzeczy – wytrych oraz uchwyt od pokrywy tej metalowej tacy, która znajdowała się na stole w jadalni.

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała jednak udawać się teraz do jadalni. Najpierw zamierzała dostać się do zamkniętego dotychczas pomieszczenia, tego, do którego drzwi znajdowały się w tym korytarzu, naprzeciw łazienki, w której teraz była.

Wytrych, który znalazła, był dość stary, ale nie na takie przeszkody Bianca dotychczas natrafiała.

Otworzenie zamka przy pomocy tego wytrychu zajęło jej trochę czasu, ale w końcu, po prawie dziesięciu minutach mocowania się z tym, Bianca usłyszała satysfakcjonujący chrzęst.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

Bianca szybko wstała z kolan, i weszła do otwartego pomieszczenia. Nie wyglądało to ani na bibliotekę, ani na gabinet – raczej na coś pomiędzy.

Na małym biurku Bianca znalazła znak Panny. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu reszty pomieszczenia, dziewczyna skierowała się w stronę jednego z regałów z książkami.

_Tu powinno być więcej regałów, ukrytych za tym pierwszym._ – Bianca skupiała się najlepiej, jak tylko mogła. Wiedziała, że zostało jej już mało godzin – albo wkrótce padnie z wyczerpania, albo z głodu.

Bianca wyjęła pospiesznie uchwyt, jaki otrzymała ze skrytki numer 71, i włożyła go do pasującego kształtem i wielkością otworu obok półki. Dziewczyna zaczęła nim kręcić, i tym samym przesuwać regały.

W pierwszym, tym, który był widoczny na samym początku, nie znalazła nic. W drugim udało jej się znaleźć między książkami drugą broszkę potrzebną do otworzenia skrzyni z korytarza obok. Na trzecim, pomiędzy dwoma książkami na drugiej półce od góry, znalazła dodatkowo jasną płytkę w kształcie krzyża.

Bianca szybko przeleciała wszelkie wspomnienia Sama i swoje własne.

_Do czego jest mi to potrzebne?_, zastanawiała się dziewczyna. Po jakichś dwudziestu sekundach przypomniała sobie, że to tą właśnie płytką aktywuje się teatr kukiełek, ten przy basenie.

Przypomniawszy sobie to, Bianca odeszła od regałów, i wyszła z „gabinetu-biblioteki". Swoje kroki skierowała najpierw w stronę skrzynki stojącej na stoliku w korytarzu. Włożyła drugą broszkę w odpowiednie miejsce, po czym docisnęła obie broszki, rozsuwając ścianki skrzynki na bok.

To, co jednak otrzymała w zamian, nie zadowoliło jej ani trochę.

Zapalniczka. Zwykła, prosta zapalniczka. Nic więcej.

Bianca westchnęła ciężko, ale zabrała zapalniczkę ze sobą. Mogła jej się jeszcze przydać – i raczej na pewno miała jej się przydać, znając Oscara.

Bianca wróciła przez wszystkie pokoje i korytarze na dwór, do ogrodu. Nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę wróciła na teren zaniedbanego basenu, i bez słowa włożyła w odpowiednie miejsce płytkę w kształcie krzyża.

_Teraz czeka mnie najtrudniejsze,_ pomyślała Bianca, nachylając się nieznacznie nad teatrzykiem kukiełek. Musiała dokładnie przyjrzeć się każdej z postaci, i ustalić, do której jaki przedmiot najlepiej pasuje. Do złodzieja raczej kwiatki nie pasowały, tylko szybciej worek z kosztownościami. Klęczący przed oknem młodej dziewczyny powinien mieć w ręku pierścionek, a nie latarnię.

Dopasowanie każdego przedmiotu do odpowiedniej figurki zajęło Biance trochę czasu. Dziewczyna chciała być pewna, że wszystko wykonała dobrze, bez popełnienia żadnego błędu.

Musiała się dostać dalej. Po prostu musiała.

Biance udało się jednak wykonać to zadanie. Po dociśnięciu włożonej w otwór poniżej teatrzyku płytki w kształcie krzyża ludziki poruszyły się, wykonując przydzielone im role. W tym samym czasie woda w basenie spłynęła do rur przez odpływy, dając Biance dostęp do drzwi położonych dotychczas poniżej poziomu wody.

Bianca nie wahała się ani przez chwilę – nie obchodziło jej już to, czy po wejściu do owego tunelu woda znów się podniesie, a ona sama utonie. Chciała tylko zakończyć tą chorą grę, pokonać Oscara, i móc wreszcie wrócić do domu. Chciała pokonać mordercę, który wyraźnie robił sobie z niej żarty, i który na domiar tego wydawał się być w niej zadurzony.

To nie mogło być jednak prawdziwe, szczere uczucie. Bianca miała tego pełną świadomość. Dewianci tacy jak Oscar nie potrafili w pełni kochać. Nie byli do tego zdolni.

Po przejściu przez owe drzwi Bianca znalazła się w ciemnym, ponurym korytarzu przypominającym jej w wyglądu podziemne lochy zamkowe. Gdyby nie te rury kanalizacyjne, Bianca jak nic poczułaby się jak w jakimś opuszczonym, podtopionym zamczysku.

Bianca powoli ruszyła do przodu, uważając jednak dokładnie, gdzie stąpa. Dziewczyna przeszła jakieś dziesięć metrów w głąb korytarza, gdy nagle zatrzymała się, uświadamiając sobie coś bardzo ważnego.

_Tuż przede mną musi być gwałtowne obniżenie podłoża_, pomyślała Bianca, wbijając wzrok przed siebie, w mętną wodę, przez którą ledwie była w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec. _Gdzieś tutaj musi być miejsce podobne do tego, do którego wpadł nieopatrznie Sam, gdy chciał jak najszybciej uwolnić moją siostrę od tego psychopaty._

Nie to jednak sprawiło, że Bianca zamarła w miejscu, intensywnie myśląc. Przyszło jej do głowy coś zupełnie innego. Coś, co spowodowało, że dotychczas markotna, pozbawiona tej charakterystycznej iskry Bianca nagle odżyła.

_Umiem pływać_, myślała gorączkowo dziewczyna. Mały uśmiech zajaśniał na jej ustach, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się właśnie znalazła. _On może to wie, może nie. Sam też potrafił pływać, gdy Oscar zmusił go do wzięcia udziału w swojej grze, a jednak o mało co nie utonął._

Na ustach Bianki wykwitł pełny uśmiech. Z trudem udało jej się go ukryć przed kamerami Oscara.

_Wystarczy, że udam, że się topię_, pomyślała Bianca, robiąc krok wprzód. _Niech myśli, że jestem w tarapatach. A gdy przybędzie mi na ratunek, wtedy nadejdzie jego koniec._ Nie myśląc już nic, Bianca postąpiła kolejny krok wprzód. Grunt nagle zniknął pod jej nogami, a ona sama poczuła, że spada gwałtownie w dół.


	14. Zamiana ról

**Rozdział czternasty: Zamiana ról**

* * *

Bianca zrobiła wszystko, aby woda nie dostała się do jej płuc. Robiła też jednak wszystko, aby z perspektywy Oscara wyglądało to tak, jakby się topiła.

Dziewczyna wstrzymywała oddech tak długo, jak tylko mogła. Teraz, będąc pod powierzchnią wody, w miarę dokładnie widziała, co się działo ponad nią. Wstrzymywała uparcie oddech, czekając na ratunek ze strony Oscara.

_On musi się tu pojawić – po prostu musi. Inaczej cały mój plan spali na panewce._

Bianca nie wiedziała, jak długo czekała na jego przybycie – minutę, dwie, a może nawet pięć. W szkole średniej jej rekord wstrzymywania oddechu pod wodą wyniósł ponad siedem minut. Dla przeciętnego człowieka byłoby to równoznaczne ze śmiercią mózgu, ale dla Bianki, która stosowała sztuczkę z hiperwentylacją, nie było to nic trudnego. Dziewczyna stosowała ją już nieraz, i zawsze działała.

Tak było też i tym razem. Bianca przed wpadnięciem do dziury kilkanaście razy wzięła głębokie, gwałtowne wdechy, hiperwentylując się. Jednocześnie uważała też na kamery, aby jej działań nie wyłapał Oscar.

Teraz pozostało jej czekać, i mieć nadzieję, że jej plan wypali.

Bianca nie przeceniła swoich umiejętności oraz planu, na jaki wpadła na poczekaniu – Oscar wkrótce się pojawił. Bianca widziała, jak miota się dookoła nad szczeliną, próbując dosięgnąć dziewczyny.

Nie był jednak w stanie tego zrobić – Bianca zadbała również o to. Aby móc jej dosięgnąć, Oscar musiałby sam wskoczyć do tej rozpadliny w podłodze.

Tak też Oscar zrobił. Bianca, widząc to, trzymała powieki zamknięte aż do chwili, gdy nie poczuła ramion swojego oprawcy zaciskających się wokół niej, a po chwili także powiewu świeżego, chłodnego powietrza, jakie uderzyło ją w twarz po wydostaniu się z wody.

Dopiero wtedy Bianca otworzyła oczy.

Przez krótką chwilę była pewna, że zobaczyła strach w oczach Oscara, ledwie widocznych spomiędzy szczelin maski. Dziewczyna nie zawahała się jednak – uniosła szybko rękę z kamieniem, który trzymała w dłoni od samego początku, a którego spanikowany Oscar w ogóle nie zauważył, po czym uderzyła go nim z całej siły w nasadę głowy.

Zaraz potem to ona musiała złapać ciało Oscara, aby ten nie utopił się w szerokiej na nieco ponad pół metra szczelinie. Początkowo dziewczyna zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna zostawić go na pastwę losu, i nie dać mu utonąć. Potem jednak doszła do wniosku, że taka śmierć byłaby za łatwa, i nie dałaby jej wystarczającej satysfakcji.

Ona chciała mu spojrzeć prosto w oczy. Widzieć jego strach, malujący się na rysach jego twarzy. Chciała poznać jego prawdziwy wygląd, kryjący się za tą drewnianą, pomalowaną maską. Chciała wiedzieć, kto jest winien tych wszystkich tragedii, które spotkały jej rodzinę oraz jej przyjaciół.

Dlatego też Bianca pozwoliła mu żyć. Wyciągnęła go z wody, i usadziła go na jednej z pobliskich skrzynek. Przeszukała go dokładnie, i ku swojemu zadowoleniu znalazła to, czego szukała – kajdanek. Wiedziała, że Oscar musiał mieć przy sobie przynajmniej jedną parę kajdanek, w razie gdyby natrafił na sytuację, że Bianca faktycznie chciałaby się na niego rzucić.

Bianca założyła kajdanki na nadgarstki Oscara, pętając jego dłonie z tyłu pleców. Szczęście uśmiechnęło się do Bianki jeszcze raz, gdy w bocznej kieszeni jego skórzanej kurki znalazła kluczyki do owych kajdanek. Schowała je bezpiecznie w kieszeni swoich spodni, w razie gdyby Oscar sobie o nich przypomniał, i chciał się uwolnić.

Przyglądając się na zamaskowanego mordercę, Bianca najpierw zastanowiła się, czy nie powinna go teraz zabić. To jednak szybko umknęło z jej myśli – nie była morderczynią, i nie chciała stać się taka sama jak on. Zaraz potem pomyślała o zdjęciu jego maski tu i teraz, ale tą myśl również odsunęła na bok – zrobi to, gdy mężczyzna już się obudzi. Chciała widzieć jego minę, wyraz jego oczu, gdy to zrobi. Chciała być tą dominującą – chciała, aby ten człowiek w końcu poczuł, jak się czuje ofiara.

Oscara spotka kara za wszystkie jego zbrodnie – Bianca nie miała ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Zastanawiała się tylko nad tym, czy powiadomić odpowiednie władze już teraz, czy też zaczekać jeszcze trochę, i nacieszyć się zwycięstwem nad swoim siepaczem.

Bianca przyglądała się w milczeniu postaci Oscara. Mężczyzna nadal był nieprzytomny, więc dziewczyna doszła do wniosku, że nie zaszkodzi jej, jeśli szybko pójdzie sprawdzić dalszą część podziemnego korytarza.

W dalszej części korytarza, nim nie natrafiła na ślepy zaułek, Bianca znalazła dodatkowo znak Skorpiona oraz rączkę do zaworu gazu. W owym ślepym zaułku zostawiła dodatkowo lont do dynamitu – pamiętała aż za dobrze, że w tym miejscu trzeba będzie wysadzić ścianę. Bianca wróciła do miejsca, w którym zostawiła Oscara, akurat na chwilę, gdy mężczyzna się obudził.

Bianca schowała pospiesznie znalezione przez siebie rzeczy, po czym bez słowa pociągnęła mężczyznę w górę, ciągnąc go uparcie za sobą, w stronę wyjścia z korytarza. Oscar próbował jej się wyrwać, uciec od niej, powalić ją na ziemię – cokolwiek. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić.

Bianca zerknęła w dół, gdy Oscar po raz drugi w ciągu pół minuty syknął z bólu.

- Skręciłeś sobie kostkę. – powiedziała Bianca beznamiętnym głosem. – Przestań zatem tak wierzgać, to może zredukuje to ból.

- Gdybym tylko mógł… – zaczął mężczyzna, lecz Bianca szybko mu przerwała.

- Co byś zrobił? – Dziewczyna spojrzała się na maskę zasłaniającą twarz mężczyzny. Korciło ją, aby ją ściągnąć, ale nie nastała jeszcze ku temu odpowiednia chwila. – Zabił mnie? Powalił na ziemię i bił do nieprzytomności? A może zaciągnął na wolną przestrzeń i wziął mnie siłą, jak zapewne pragniesz?

- Przekonał cię, że postępujesz niewłaściwie. – Bianca tylko prychnęła z poirytowania. – I nigdy bym cię nie wziął siłą. – Dziewczyna spojrzała się z lekkim zaskoczeniem na Oscara. – Nie jestem jakimś pospolitym gwałcicielem. Jeśli już by miało do tego dojść, to tylko za twoim przyzwoleniem. – Słysząc to, Bianca prychnęła po raz kolejny.

- Możesz sobie pomarzyć, psycholu. – mruknęła dziewczyna, targając Oscara za sobą, w stronę wnętrza posesji. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go do jadalni, gdzie użyła znalezionej dużo wcześniej rączki od pokrywy, i zabrała spod niej piłkę do metalu. Oscar przez cały ten czas milczał, obserwując ją uważnie.

Bianca również się nie odzywała. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła następnie Oscara do kuchni, i posadziła go na jednym z krzeseł przy małym, czteroosobowym stole. Sama przeszła pod kuchenkę, i zajęła się odkręceniem zaworu gazu.

- Dlaczego nadal wykonujesz moje zadania? – spytał się jej nagle Oscar. Bianca zamarła w jednej chwili, przysłuchując się mężczyźnie. – Powinnaś stąd uciekać. Nie boisz się, że w końcu się wydostanę z tych kajdanek, a wtedy twoje dni będą policzone?

- Nie. – odparła Bianca ze słabym, ledwie widocznym uśmiechem. – Nie boję się tego. A jestem tu wciąż dlatego, bo chcę zobaczyć twoją minę, gdy ukończę twoją szaloną grę. – Bianca odkręciła zawór gazu, po czym włączyła jeden z palników. Wyjęła z plecaka żelazo do piętnowania, i zaczęła je rozgrzewać do czerwoności nad palnikiem.

- Powiedz mi… jakim cudem zamierzasz widzieć moją minę, skoro nadal nie usunęłaś mojej maski? – Bianca na powrót zamarła. Myślała nad jego słowami przez nie więcej niż cztery sekundy. Po upływie tego czasu odłożyła ostrożnie żelazo na bok, zostawiając je w jednej trzeciej nad palnikiem, i odwróciła się przodem w stronę Oscara.

Bianca nie odezwała się nawet słowem. W milczeniu podeszła do Oscara, po czym zerwała maskę z jego twarzy jednym zwinnym ruchem.

Pierwsze, co dziewczyna dostrzegła, to modulator dźwięku przytwierdzony wewnątrz maski. To w ten sposób Oscar zmieniał barwę swojego głosu, nawet gdy stał naprzeciw niej.

Drugą rzeczą, jaką zauważyła, była nagła zmiana w zachowaniu Oscara. W ciągu jednej sekundy z pewnego siebie mężczyzny Oscar zmienił się w „potulnego baranka". Mimo iż w kuchni i tak było dość ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła była tutaj jedna przestarzała lampa, zwisająca smętnie nad środkiem pomieszczenia, Oscar nagle zaczął wiercić się na boki, sukcesywnie nie dopuszczając do tego, aby Bianca zobaczyła jego twarz.

Dziewczyna była tym faktem jednocześnie zaciekawiona i poirytowana. W końcu jednak wygrało to drugie uczucie, i Bianca złapała Oscara mocno za ramiona, zmuszając go do utrzymania nieruchomej pozycji.

Dopiero wtedy wsunęła jedną dłoń pod jego brodę, i przesunęła jego twarz w swoją stronę.


	15. Dominacja

**Rozdział piętnasty: Dominacja**

* * *

Bianca niejednokrotnie wyobrażała sobie, jak może wyglądać Oscar. Nigdy jednak nie wyobrażała go sobie takiego, jakim był naprawdę.

Nie był tak stary, za jakiego go zawsze brała – w jej oczach miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat. Tymczasem naprzeciw niej siedział na oko trzydziestopięcioletni mężczyzna. Miał dość jasną karnację, typowo kaukaskie rysy twarzy, i dość przeciętne, ale z pewnością nie brzydkie rysy twarzy. Jego włosy, na które dotychczas Bianca nie zwracała uwagi, były w kolorze ciemnego blondu, wpadającego w kolor popielaty – to dlatego Sam był pewien, że mężczyzna ma czarnosiwe włosy. Jego oczy były w kolorze niebieskim, jaśniejszym niż ciemnawy błękit oczu Bianki. Nie były też jednak za jasne – były w odcieniu średniego, ale intensywnego koloru niebieskiego.

Dalej Bianca dostrzegła trzy-, góra czterodniowy zarost na policzkach i brodzie mężczyzny, będący w takim samym kolorze jak jego włosy i brwi. Musiał się nie golić od chwili, gdy postanowił wprowadzić w życie swój plan porwania Bianki.

Bianca przez długą chwilę milczała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. To naprawdę nie była twarz, jaką spodziewała się zobaczyć. W duchu liczyła na brzydkiego, zakompleksionego mężczyznę, którego brzydota i starość mogłyby wyjaśnić Biance powód, dla którego zabijał. Tymczasem miała przed sobą dość młodo wyglądającego dorosłego mężczyznę o całkiem przystojnej twarzy. Nie takiego mordercy się spodziewała.

Bianca nie czekała na to, aż Oscar się odezwie – w milczeniu dziewczyna odeszła od niego, i skierowała się ku drzwiom chłodni. Użyła na symbolu obok zamarzniętych drzwi rozżarzonego żelaza. Drzwi momentalnie się odmroziły, jakby był tam gdzieś w środku zamontowany system, który miał to zrobić, jeśli ktoś użyje rozgrzanego pręta na symbolu.

_Oczywiście, że tam musi być taki system,_ pomyślała Bianca, odkładając żelazny pręt daleko na bok, na jeden z segmentów blatu kuchennego. _Mówimy o szaleńcu Oscarze. On wszystko musiał mieć przygotowane tak, jak kiedyś było. Ale teraz ta jedna rzecz właśnie doprowadziła go do zguby._

Bianca, wciąż milcząc, podniosła Oscara z krzesła. Mężczyzna syknął cicho, ale nic nie powiedział. Usunięcie przez Biancę maski skutecznie go „ułagodziło". Mężczyzna milczał jak zaklęty, w dalszym ciągu unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Biancą.

Bianca wprowadziła Oscara razem ze sobą do chłodni. Tak jak Bianca podejrzewała, znajdowała się tam jego kolejna ofiara – „Królowa Śniegu". W starym, oryginalnym wydaniu gry była nią – o ile Sam dobrze zapamiętał słowa policjantów – niedoszła dziewczyna Oscara, za którą w okresie swojej młodości on szalał. Tutaj jednak, w tej „edycji", Królową Śniegu stała się Jennifer Williams, niedoszła dziewczyna Sama, i dawna nemezis Anny z jej szkoły średniej.

Bianca nie odczuła większych emocji, widząc Jennifer w tym wielkim pojemniku z zieloną breją. Fakt, było jej żal tego, że dziewczyna zginęła, ale Bianca nie czuła się w tym przypadku tak, jak wtedy, gdy znalazła ciała Jamesa czy Lindsey. Nie znała nawet za dobrze Jennifer – słyszała tylko o niej z opowieści Anny, i nie lubiła jej już przez same te opowieści.

Bianca była jednak ciekawa, jak reaguje na nią Oscar. Rozglądając się po chłodni za przydatnymi rzeczami, Bianca uważnie obserwowała mężczyznę, czekając na jakąś reakcję z jego strony. Nie doczekała się jednak żadnej. Zabrała więc z chłodni drewniany młotek oraz symbol niedźwiedzia, i czym prędzej ewakuowała się z pomieszczenia, pragnąc się jak najszybciej ogrzać.

Bianca zamknęła drzwi od chłodni, i odwróciła się do Oscara. Ten czekał na nią, oparty niedbale o ścianę, próbując ustać w nieruchomej pozycji, nie obciążając przy tym zbytnio swojej zwichniętej kostki.

Patrząc się na niego, kolejny pomysł przyszedł dziewczynie do głowy. To było z lekka ryzykowne, ale oszczędzi jej to zapewne kolejnych kilku godzin poszukiwań niepotrzebnych drobiazgów, które otworzą sto innych gablotek, szafek i skrzyń, nim Bianca nie postąpi jeden krok naprzód, i nie przejdzie do kolejnego pomieszczenia.

Dziewczyna stanęła przed Oscarem, zakładając ramiona na piersi, i przyglądając mu się hardym spojrzeniem.

- Masz mnie zaprowadzić do swoich następnych ofiar. Bez żadnych dróg okrężnych. – dodała Bianca, gdy Oscar już chciał zaprotestować.

- Czy nie chciałaś wykonać sama tych wszystkich zadań, i utrzeć mi przy tym nosa? – Oscar powoli wydawał się wracać do swojego „starego ja". Niepokoiło to Biancę, która zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy nie popełniła aby błędu, nie wzywając policji od razu. Nie znała jednak dobrze rozmieszczenia pomieszczeń w tym domu – a przynajmniej pomieszczeń, z których mogłaby gdzieś zadzwonić, jak na przykład pokój kontrolny Oscara, z którego wszystko obserwował.

Dlatego nadal był jej potrzebny – musiała się dostać gdzieś, skąd będzie mogła albo stąd uciec, albo przynajmniej zadzwonić po pomoc.

- Owszem. – przyznała Bianca, starając się zachować stoicki spokój. – Ale zmieniłam zdanie. Chcę to zakończyć jak najszybciej. Po prostu zaprowadź mnie do tych swoich ofiar, i miejmy to już za sobą.

- Oj, nie sądzę. – odparł Oscar. Bianca zmrużyła groźnie oczy, ciskając gromami w mężczyznę. Działając pod wpływem impulsu, dziewczyna złapała nóż, jaki leżał na pobliskim blacie kuchennym, i przystawiła go do gardła Oscara. Ten instynktownie cofnął się nieco, przyciskając się mocniej do ściany.

- Zrobisz to po dobroci, albo cię do tego zmuszę. – powiedziała Bianca pewnym siebie, dominującym głosem. Słysząc ten głos, Oscar mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- A jednak mi się udało. – Bianca zmarszczyła brwi, nie rozumiejąc sensu jego słów. – Zmieniasz się. Dojrzewasz. Stajesz się bardziej pewna siebie. Niezależna. Uczysz się sama podejmować decyzje, działać na własną rękę.

- Daruj sobie te puste komplementy. – Bianca docisnęła ostrze do skóry szyi. – Nie zadziałają na mnie. Czytałam twoje wpisy na mój temat. Masz jakąś chorą obsesję na moim punkcie. Ale to wszystko się skończy. – Bianca odciągnęła go od ściany, i poprowadziła przez kuchnię i jadalnię na korytarz ze metalowymi drzwiami na kartę i kod dostępu. – Na pewno masz do nich kartę. – powiedziała Bianca, wskazując skinieniem ręki na owe drzwi. – Gdzie ona jest?

- W tylnej kieszeni moich spodni. – Bianca dosłownie zamarła z półotwartymi ustami.

- Żartujesz. – wycedziła w końcu Bianca przez zaciśnięte zęby. Oscar jednak wydawał się nie żartować. – Stój w miejscu, i nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek. – Jakkolwiek mocno Bianca nie chciała go dotykać, nie miała innego wyjścia; ta karta przybliży ją do wyjścia stąd niesamowicie mocno. Użycie jej oszczędzi Biance minuty, jeśli nie godziny poszukiwań drugiej karty.

Dlatego też dziewczyna, jedną ręką pewnie trzymając lewe ramię Oscara, drugą sięgnęła do tyłu. Gdy tylko zobaczyła specyficzny uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny, jej pełne usta wykrzywił grymas zniesmaczenia.

- Nie schlebiaj sobie. – warknęła dziewczyna, nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy mężczyzny, i jednocześnie ostrożnie szukając w kieszeni owej przeklętej karty. – Gdybym nie była wychowana na taką moralną osobę przez moją matkę, to już dawno rozwaliłabym ci ten łeb jakimś łomem czy innym ciężkim przedmiotem.

- Nigdy nie jest na to za późno. – odparł Oscar jak gdyby nigdy nic. Bianca syknęła cicho, poirytowana.

- Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zniżę się do twojego poziomu. – wycedziła dziewczyna przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc się Oscarowi prosto w oczy. Bianca z satysfakcją przyglądała się, jak drobne iskierki pewności siebie powoli giną w błękitnych oczach mężczyzny.

Teraz to ona złamała jego. Wiedziała, że pragnął, aby stała się taka jak on. Wiedziała, że jej pożądał – w tym lub innym aspekcie. Zafascynowała go, i nie chciał jej wypuścić ze swojego morderczego uścisku. Bał się jednak odrzucenia ze strony dziewczyny. Bał się, że nie zrozumie jego motywów, i że odrzuci jego, jakże intratną w jego opinii, propozycję.

_Oczywiście, że ją odrzucę,_ powiedziała sobie w myślach dziewczyna. _Nie jestem mordercą, i nigdy nim nie zostanę. To, przez co tu przeszłam, jedynie wzmocni mojego ducha walki, i zainspiruje mnie jeszcze bardziej do toczenia wojny przeciw takim dewiantom jak ten tutaj._

W końcu Biance udało się znaleźć tą przeklętą kartę. Gdy tylko Bianca zacisnęła na niej swoje drobne palce, wyciągnęła ją z kieszeni, jednocześnie cofając się gwałtownie w tył, oddalając się tym samym możliwie jak najdalej od Oscara.

Jej gwałtowna reakcja spowodowała jednak zupełnie odwrotną sytuację. Oscar, nie spodziewając się takiego działania ze strony Bianki, zachwiał się gwałtownie. Dotychczas polegał na tym, że dziewczyna przytrzymywała go w pozycji stojącej. Teraz jednak, gdy owa bariera nagle zniknęła, Oscar mógł polegać tylko na samym sobie.

Grawitacja i skręcona kostka zrobiły jednak swoje. Mężczyzna poleciał gwałtownie do przodu, nieuchronnie zbliżając się w stronę podłogi.

Bianca w pierwszej chwili nie zareagowała. Dopiero w ostatniej chwili, tuż przed jego upadkiem, uświadomiła sobie, że ten mężczyzna posiada klucz do jej uwolnienia. Jeśli coś mu się stanie, być może nigdy się stąd nie wydostanie. Cholera jedna raczyła wiedzieć, ile zabezpieczeń mógł rozstawić wokół domu i przy wszystkich wyjściach, w razie gdyby Bianca spróbowała ucieczki.

Dlatego go złapała. Kierowała się pod tym względem instynktem oraz pragnieniem przeżycia i wydostania się z tego „domu śmierci". Złapała go zatem, powstrzymując od upadku. Jego ciężar cofnął ją jednak pod samą ścianę, i dziewczyna uderzyła w nią lekko plecami, przed sobą wciąż trzymając Oscara.

Dopiero po krótkiej chwili Bianca zarejestrowała, jak blisko siebie się teraz znajdowali. Jej oczy mimowolnie otworzyły się szeroko, gdy w końcu podniosła je do góry, i utkwiła w nieco jaśniejszych od swoich własnych oczach Oscara.

Żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Żadne też się nie odezwało. Przez prawie minutę Bianca wpatrywała się w milczeniu w Oscara, u którego, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, także dostrzegła kompletną dezorientację. On również nie wiedział, jak zachować się w tej sytuacji.

W końcu jednak dziewczyna zareagowała. Nie mogła, i to pod żadnym pozorem, pozwolić swoim emocjom na przejęcie kontroli – nie teraz, gdy była tak blisko odzyskania wolności. Ten przeklęty człowiek zabierze ją do pozostałych ofiar, i zaprowadzi ją do wyjścia, czy będzie mu się to podobało, czy nie.

A potem wezwie pomoc, i zakończy całą tą farsę raz na zawsze.

Bianca odepchnęła go lekko od siebie, przytrzymując jednak ostrożnie jedno z jego ramion. Dziewczyna jednym zwinnym ruchem przesunęła go pod ścianę, a sama przeniosła się pod drzwi, i bez wahania włożyła do czytnika kartę.

Karta została zaakceptowana. Bianca spojrzała się wyczekująco na Oscara, który tylko westchnął przeciągle, i wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

- Pięć osiem cztery sześć dwa. – Bianca wprowadziła podany kod. Oscar nie okłamał jej – kod zadziałał. Drzwi otworzyły się, i Bianca momentalnie znalazła się obok Oscara. Złapała go mocno za rękaw koszuli, i wciągnęła go ze sobą do następnego pomieszczenia.

To pomieszczenie przypominało izolatkę z jakiegoś szpitala psychiatrycznego. Ściany, podłoga i sufit były wyłożone miękkim i elastycznym materiałem, od którego można się było jedynie odbić, ale nie można było sobie zrobić żadnej krzywdy.

Bianca z trudem przeszła przez owe pomieszczenie do następnego pokoju. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, co tam znajdzie.

„Smak Śmierci" – pięć młodych osób, otrutych specjalnym winem przez Oscara. Czterech chłopców i jedna dziewczyna. Ich ciała powykręcane w nienaturalnych pozycjach od bólu spowodowanego przez truciznę.

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, nim tam nie weszła. Przez cały ten czas ciągnęła za sobą Oscara, który, nie mając innego wyjścia, szedł za nią posłusznie.

Gdy jednak Bianca weszła do drugiego pomieszczenia, nie mogła powstrzymać mimowolnego zdziwienia i poczucia dezorientacji.

Tu były cztery ciała, a nie pięć.


	16. Sojusznik

******Na wstępie dwie ważne notki: po primo, byłabym bardzo wdzięczna osobom czytającym tego fanfika, aby zostawiały komentarze (a wiem, że takie osoby istnieją ;). Druga notka wiąże się dość mocno z pierwszą: ogromnie dziękuję czytającym to opowiadanie osobom. Zauważyłam, że tylko w tym miesiącu (okres 1-7 listopada) zanotowałam aż 43(!) nowe wejścia, gdzie dotychczas liczba wszystkich wejść wynosiła ok. 60-65 (w ciągu od 29 września do końca października). Nowym czytelnikom ślicznie dziękuję za takie ogromne zainteresowanie :)**

* * *

**Rozdział szesnasty: Sojusznik**

* * *

Czyżby Oscar popełnił kolejny błąd?

Bianca od razu rozpoznała czwórkę ludzi ze swojego roku. Chodzili razem z nią na zajęcia, i z dwójką z nich Bianca utrzymywała nawet całkiem niezłe kontakty. Pomimo bólu w sercu, jaki poczuła na ich widok, Bianca zaczęła się jednak zastanawiać, dlaczego nie ma tu piątej ofiary. Może Oscar i to postanowił zmienić?

- Dlaczego tu są cztery ofiary? – spytała się cicho Bianca, postępując krok do przodu. Jej ciemnobłękitne oczy nadal były utkwione w ciałach jej znajomych. Dopiero po jakimś czasie uświadomiła sobie, że Oscar nie odpowiedział jej na pytanie. – Hej, słyszałeś, co do ciebie mówię…? – Bianca przerwała wpół zdania, gdy odwróciła się i zobaczyła minę Oscara.

Mężczyzna był blady jak ściana, a jego oczy były otwarte tak szeroko, że to chyba był cud, że nie wypadły. Widząc go w takim stanie, Bianca uświadomiła sobie kolejną rzecz.

_Tu było pięć osób. Tak jak planował. Piąta ofiara zapewne jest gdzieś w tym domu. Może nawet jeszcze żyje._

- Hej, ty! Ocknij się! – Bianca pstryknęła mu palcami przed oczyma. Oscar w końcu wytrącił się z transu. – Było tu pięć zaplanowanych ofiar, prawda? – Oscar z wahaniem przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Gdzie zatem jest piąta?

- Nie mam pojęcia. – Głos mężczyzny był ochrypły i słaby. Gdyby Bianca czuła do niego jakąkolwiek sympatię, być może teraz byłoby jej go szkoda.

W jej sercu pojawiła się jednak nadzieja. Być może ta jedna, jedyna ofiara Oscara zdołała uciec. A jeśli nie, to Bianca na pewno znajdzie czwartego chłopaka – nie spotkała go bowiem nigdzie po drodze, musiał więc znajdować się gdzieś przed nimi, w jednym z następnych pomieszczeń.

- To – Tu dziewczyna wskazała na ciało jedynej dziewczyny. – jest Ellie McAllister. Była ze mną w grupie fokusowej, i byłyśmy całkiem bliskimi przyjaciółkami. – Bianca koniecznie chciała, aby Oscar wiedział, jak wiele zła wyrządził, i jak wiele niewinnych istnień pozbawił życia. – To był Matt Reeves, jej chłopak. – Tu wskazała na ciało brązowowłosego chłopaka, leżące obok rudowłosej dziewczyny. – A to byli rodzeni bracia, Tanner i Evan. Tanner specjalnie dla swojego młodszego brata poszedł na rok na urlop dziekański, aby móc studiować ze swoim bratem na jednym roku. – Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, nim nie dokończyła swojej myśli. – Kim był czwarty chłopak?

Oscar nie odpowiadał przez długi czas. Wciąż wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w ofiary „Smaku Śmierci". Oczami wyobraźni Bianca mogła bez problemu dostrzec małe trybiki, jakie intensywnie pracowały pod kopułą jego czaszki.

Sama Bianca również zaczęła gorączkowo myśleć, kto mógł być piątą ofiarą. Przypomniała sobie, że Ellie i Matt zniknęli dwa dni przed tym, jak sama nie została porwana przez Oscara. Ich zniknięcie jednak szybko usprawiedliwiono – zapewne chcieli pobyć trochę razem, gdyż zbliżała się druga rocznica ich pierwszej randki. Tanner i Evan z kolei rzadko przychodzili na zajęcia, więc ich zniknięcia także na pewno nie zauważono od razu.

Bianca nie była sobie w stanie przypomnieć, kto jeszcze zniknął w ciągu ostatnich dni. To musiała być osoba z jej roku, z jej kierunku studiów, jak pozostała czwórka. Nikogo jednak nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Wszyscy pozostali wydawali się być bezpieczni, z dala od łapsk Oscara. Nikt poza tą czwórką nie zniknął.

Kim zatem była ta piąta osoba?!

Bianca miała dosyć czekania. Gdy Oscar wciąż nie odpowiadał, dziewczyna złapała go bezceremonialnie za przód koszuli, po czym potrząsnęła nim mocno.

- Kim jest piąta ofiara?! – wykrzyknęła Bianca, z trudem panując nad emocjami.

Jeśli ta osoba nie zażyła dość dużej ilości trucizny, to być może teraz gdzieś dogorywała, czekając na pomoc. A jeśli zaginiony chłopak w ogóle nie wypił zatrutego wina, to mógł ukrywać się gdzieś przed nimi.

Bianca czuła, że musi go odnaleźć. Razem mogli mieć większe szanse ucieczki z tego miejsca, jeśli Oscar postanowi ich zatrzymać.

Dziewczyna postanowiła go jakoś zachęcić do współpracy. Podeszła do niego, i bez słowa rozpięła jego kajdanki.

_To istna głupota_, pomyślała Bianca, biorąc kajdanki w prawą dłoń. _Ale on i tak mi nigdzie nie ucieknie, ani nie uda mu się mnie powalić lub ogłuszyć. Ta kostka sprawia mu zbyt wiele trudności._

- Gadaj. – syknęła dziewczyna, wpatrując się hardym wzrokiem w Oscara. – No już!

Oscar przełknął ciężko gulę, jaka stanęła mu w gardle. Odważył się w końcu spojrzeć na dziewczynę, i wypowiedzieć imię, na które tak czekała.

- Robert… chłopak nazywał się Robert. – Bianca nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnego Roberta. Mimo że było to dość popularne imię, to od drugiej połowy pierwszego roku studiów na jej kierunku nie było żadnego Roberta.

Gdy Bianca to sobie uświadomiła, jej ciało przeszył mimowolny dreszcz, a ona sama poczuła, że blednie.

_Nie… to nie może być on._ Bianca gorączkowo próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy może jednak się myliła, i na studiach chodził z nią na zajęcia jeszcze jakiś inny Robert. _To nie może być on. On zniknął ponad dwa lata temu, gdy…_

- Jak miał na nazwisko? – Oscar zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, słysząc drżenie w głosie Bianki. Zaniepokoiło go to, i już miał się spytać dziewczyny, co się dzieje, ale Bianca nie dała mu dojść do słowa. – Jak brzmiało nazwisko tego piątego chłopaka, Oscar? – W każdej innej sytuacji Oscar ucieszyłby się z tego, że dziewczyna wypowiedziała wreszcie jego imię. Widząc ją jednak tak roztrzęsioną, nie poczuł się wcale lepiej.

Coś było nie tak. Coś było bardzo nie tak.

- Robert… White. – wyszeptał Oscar. – Trafiłem na niego dosłownie wczoraj, gdy… co się dzieje? – Oscar zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Bianca zbladła tak mocno, że była prawie przezroczysta. Dziewczyna zachwiała się mocno, i musiała się złapać ramienia mężczyzny, aby nie upaść.

Czy to możliwe, że Oscar kogoś przeoczył? Kogoś ważnego w jej życiu? Może ten Robert White był jej obecnym chłopakiem, a on, zaabsorbowany obserwacją Anny i Sama, kompletnie tego nie zauważył?

Bianca tymczasem zrobiła się możliwie jeszcze bledsza. Z jej i tak jasnej twarzy znikły wszelkie rumieńce, a delikatne piegi na jej małym, prostym nosie oraz gładkich policzkach dosłownie zniknęły. Powieki Bianki gwałtownie zatrzepotały, gdy dziewczyna zachwiała się ponownie, i złapała się Oscara jeszcze mocniej, łapiąc równowagę.

Widząc ją w takim stanie, Oscar po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu poczuł ukłucie sumienia. Owszem, chciał ją złamać i podporządkować sobie. Przyglądanie jej się jednak na ekranie telewizora to było coś zupełnie innego, niż patrzenie się na jej cierpienie na żywo, z odległości zaledwie kilkunastu centymetrów.

Coś było naprawdę nie w porządku. Oscar czuł to całym swoim ciałem.

- Czyś ty kompletnie zwariował? – wyszeptała w końcu Bianca. Jej oczy były teraz szeroko otwarte, a cera wciąż nienaturalnie blada. – Czyś ty kompletnie postradał zmysły?! – Dziewczyna, ku kompletnej dezorientacji Oscara, rzuciła się nagle na niego ze swoimi małymi piąstkami, okładając go gdzie popadnie; po torsie, ramionach, a parę razy nawet zahaczyła o twarz, gdy Oscar nie zdołał się osłonić. – Sprowadziłeś tu kolejnego psychopatę! Kolejnego wariata takiego jak ty!

Oscar musiał coś zrobić – i to szybko. Dziewczyna wpadła w kompletny amok. Wrzeszczała i biła go pięściami, nie chcąc za żadne skarby przestać.

Całe szczęście, że miał zapasowy klucz do kajdanek w rękawie swojej kurtki, pomyślał Oscar. I że zdołał się z nich oswobodzić niepostrzeżenie, nim nie weszli do tego pomieszczenia.

Nie miał zatem innego wyjścia, jak złapać ręce dziewczyny, i przytrzymać je przed sobą. Ignorując intensywny ból kostki, mężczyzna popchnął dziewczynę do tyłu, na ścianę. Bianca przez cały ten czas krzyczała i wyrywała się, gdy on przycisnął ją mocno do ściany, ignorując kolejną falę bólu dochodzącą z tej przeklętej kostki.

- Uspokój się, dziewczyno! – krzyknął Oscar, ale nic to nie dało. Bianca wciąż była w amoku, i nic nie dawało rady jej uspokoić. – Uspokój się! – wykrzyknął Oscar jeszcze raz, tyle że głośniejszym i pewniejszym tonem.

Podziałało. Bianca zamilkła. Oscar dopiero teraz zauważył, że oczy dziewczyny były zaszklone, a ona sama ciężko oddycha, z trudem łapiąc każdy łyk powietrza. Bianca kompletnie nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że udało mu się wydostać z tych przeklętych kajdanek.

Ona się bała. Bała się tego chłopaka, który uciekł Oscarowi. Nie bała się jego, mimo iż to on ją porwał, zabił jej byłego chłopaka, przyjaciółkę oraz kilku znajomych. Bała się jednak panicznie tego chłopaka – jednego, młodego chłopaka.

- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał się Oscar, już nieco delikatniejszym tonem głosu. Nie chciał doprowadzić dziewczyny do kolejnego ataku. – Jaki kolejny psychopata? Kim jest ten chłopak?

- Był ze mną na dziennikarstwie. – wyszeptała Bianca. Jej głos był słaby i niezdecydowany, jakby się bała, że ktoś ją usłyszy. Jej wzrok odnalazł w końcu wolne ręce Oscara. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, ale w żaden sposób nie zareagowała na to. Zmartwiło to mężczyznę możliwie jeszcze bardziej. – Chodził z nami na zajęcia tylko przez jeden semestr. Wkrótce potem wyszło, kim naprawdę był.

- A kim był? – dociekał Oscar. Z każdą kolejną chwilą to wszystko coraz bardziej mu się nie podobało.

Zaszklone oczy Bianki odnalazły nagle spojrzenie Oscara.

- Jak on się tu znalazł? – Oscar zawahał się. Chciał znać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, ale w tej sytuacji lepiej było odpowiedzieć dziewczynie najpierw.

- Trafiłem na niego wczoraj, w centrum handlowym. – zaczął Oscar. – Szukał ciebie. Pytał się kilku osób, gdzie teraz mieszkasz. Mówił, że jest twoim kolegą ze studiów, który dopiero co wrócił do miasta. Powiedziałem… powiedziałem mu, że mogę mu pomóc do ciebie trafić. Zabrałem go tutaj, i gdy nadeszła odpowiednia chwila, zaprowadziłem go do tego pomieszczenia, i pod groźbą śmierci kazałem wypić wino. – Bianca parsknęła cicho, słysząc to. – Kim on jest? Co takiego zrobił?

- Zaraz po egzaminach miasto obiegła wieść, że ktoś gwałci i zabija młode studentki. Ofiarami nieznanego gwałciciela padły dwie moje przyjaciółki, z czego jedną zabił, a drugą poważnie okaleczył. A później, pewnej nocy, gdy wracałam późno z zajęć, ja sama o mało nie padłam ofiarą. To wtedy odkryłam, że napastnikiem jest Robert. – Oczy Bianki zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. – Jak mogłeś o tym nie wiedzieć? Śledziłeś mnie od blisko dwóch lat, jak nie lepiej. A to miało miejsce właśnie dwa lata temu. – Oscar zaklął soczyście w myślach.

Bianca miała rację. Jak mógł być taki ślepy? Dziewczyna mówiła prawdę – w Wellshire w połowie 2014 roku grasował seryjny gwałciciel i morderca. Nigdy go jednak nie złapano, a policja nie ujawniła oficjalnego listu gończego. Gwałciciel rozpłynął się bowiem tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Policja była pewna, że przestępca nie żyje, albo po dokonaniu wystarczającej ilości czynów uciekł z miasta, a może i nawet z kraju.

- Dlaczego…? – Oscar nie był w stanie dokończyć pytania. Bał się odpowiedzi na nie.

Bianca wiedziała jednak aż za dobrze, o co chciał ją zapytać.

- Dlaczego stałam się jego celem? – Bianca nie czekała na potwierdzenie ze strony Oscara, czy to było właściwe pytanie. – Powiedział mi o tym sam, osobiście, tej nocy, gdy chciał mnie skrzywdzić. – Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, nim nie wznowiła swojej wypowiedzi. Oscar przez cały ten czas milczał, słuchając jej uważnie. – Bo mu się podobałam. – Bianca zaśmiała się gorzko po tych słowach. – Bo mnie pragnął. Te wszystkie poprzednie ofiary… on się przygotowywał. Trenował swoją odporność, swoją cierpliwość, swoją wytrzymałość… czekał na właściwy czas, aby mnie zaatakować. Miałam być jego ostatnią ofiarą. Finalnym dziełem zniszczenia, jak to nazwał. Byłam wtedy z… Jamesem. – Oscar przełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że dziewczyna wspomina byłego chłopaka, z którego on zrobił „Zegarmistrza". – Robert powiedział mi wtedy, że jeśli on nie może mnie mieć, to nikt inny nie będzie mnie miał. – Bianca wzięła jeden niepełny, rozedrgany wdech, aby się uspokoić.

Nic to jednak nie dało – Bianca nadal czuła, że jest o krok od potężnego ataku paniki.

- Jakim cudem udało ci się mu uciec? – Bianca długo nie odpowiadała na to pytanie. Uświadomiła sobie bowiem, że właśnie zwierza się z jednej z możliwie najbardziej intymnych i prywatnych rzeczy, jakie ją spotkały, kompletnemu nieznajomemu – nieznajomemu, który na dodatek kilkanaście godzin temu ją porwał, i sam planował z nią zrobić Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć co.

Mimo to jednak zdecydowała się powiedzieć mu prawdę. W chwili obecnej bowiem z dwojga złego wolała pozbawionego emocji, narcystycznego psychopatę z syndromem Doriana Graya, aniżeli nadpobudliwego, agresywnego maniaka i fetyszystę, który pragnął jej tylko dla dwóch rzeczy.

Wziąć ją siłą i zabić, gdy z nią skończy.

- Umiem się trochę bić. – Oscar mimowolnie uniósł brwi w górę, słysząc to. – Nie dziw się tak, człowieku. W takich sytuacjach buzująca adrenalina i emocje potrafią zdziałać cuda. – dodała Bianca. Kolejne kilka wdechów i wydechów. Dziewczyna powoli dochodziła do siebie, ale nadal była roztrzęsiona. – Ale to nie jest najgorsze.

- Jest coś jeszcze? – Bianca po jego pytaniu ulokowała swoje spojrzenie dokładnie naprzeciw jego spojrzenia. Przez chwilę milczała, i jedyne, co słyszała, to ciche, równe oddechy swoje i Oscara.

- Gdy mu uciekałam, wrzasnął do mnie, że to nie koniec. – Bianca wzięła jeden głęboki wdech. Przez cały ten czas jej wzrok nie zmieniał położenia; wciąż patrzyła się Oscarowi prosto w oczy. – Poprzysiągł, że powróci, aby dokończyć swojego dzieła.

- Policja o tym wie? – Bianca przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. – I nie zareagowali?

- Doszli do wniosku, że pierwsze niepowodzenie go wystraszyło. Stwierdzili, że słowa, które Robert rzucił za mną, były wypowiedziane w napadzie, i że tak naprawdę „nie miał tego na myśli". – Bianca skrzywiła się nieznacznie, i Oscar nieświadomie zrobił to samo.

Przez głowę przeleciało mu mnóstwo myśli. Ale jedna była głośniejsza i wyraźniejsza od innych.

_Nie tknie jej. Nie dopuszczę do tego. To nie jest artysta – to zwykły przestępca. On nie tworzy – on niszczy. Nie mogę dopuścić, aby położył swoje oślizgłe łapska na niej._

- Musimy się stąd wynosić. – powiedziała nagle Bianca. Oscar rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie, wyrywając się z zamyślenia. – Ja jestem wycieńczona, a ty jesteś ranny. Nie znoszę cię, to fakt; ba, mogę z pewnością powiedzieć, że cię nienawidzę za to, co zrobiłeś… ale gdzieś w tym domu kryje się bestia możliwie jeszcze gorsza od ciebie. Jeśli się stąd nie wydostanę, dopadnie mnie.

- A żeby dojść do ciebie, będzie musiał przejść przeze mnie. – Oscar dokończył myśl dziewczyny. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, ale po chwili przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Musimy się wrócić do początku, do pierwszego korytarza. Mam klucz do drzwi, które były za tobą, gdy się ocknęłaś. To one prowadzą do wyjścia z tego domu.

* * *

**A/N - ****Z góry odpowiadam w razie ewentualnych komentarzy: tak, wiem, dość sporą głupotą ze strony Bianki jest zaufanie Oscarowi. No i to zdjęcie kajdanków też nie było najmądrzejsze... ale to wszystko ma swój cel. Pojawiło się bowiem nowe zagrożenie, którego Bianca boi się niesamowicie - o wiele bardziej niż Oscara. Ale o tym w następnym rozdziale...**


	17. Niebezpieczny rywal

**Rozdział siedemnasty: Niebezpieczny rywal**

* * *

Droga powrotna była trudniejsza, niż Biance się wydawało.

Z kulejącym Oscarem u swojego boku powrót do miejsca rozpoczęcia gry wydawał się wiecznością. O ile przejście przez korytarz, jadalni i hall z mechaniczną przebieralnią wydawał się łatwizną, o tyle problemy zaczęły się przy schodach na piętro. Wejście po nich zajęło Biance i Oscarowi dobre pięć minut.

Bianca przez cały ten czas zerkała za siebie. Bała się, że w każdej chwili zobaczy po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, jakie właśnie mijali, znajomą sylwetkę Roberta. Bała się tego tak mocno, że gdy minęli korytarz z pułapką z ruchomych pił i Bianca dostrzegła przejściu z roślinami cień przypominający sylwetkę człowieka, krzyknęła głośno.

- To nie on. To nie on. – Uspokajał ją wówczas Oscar, zmuszając dziewczynę, aby spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy. – Wyjdziemy stąd. Obiecuję ci to. – Bianca z jednej strony nie chciała mu uwierzyć, ale z drugiej strony – komu miała? Oscar był o wiele lepszym wyjściem od Roberta – przynajmniej wiedziała, że nie planował jej wziąć siłą. Sam jej zresztą to powiedział.

_Nigdy bym cię nie wziął siłą. Nie jestem jakimś pospolitym gwałcicielem. Jeśli już by miało do tego dojść, to tylko za twoim przyzwoleniem._

Bianca wiedziała, że nigdy nie otrzymałby od niej przyzwolenia. Nienawidziła go przecież – i za to, co zrobił w przeszłości, pięć lat temu, jak i za to, co zrobił teraz. Mimo tego poczuła się jednak nieco lepiej, mając świadomość tego, że Oscar przynajmniej posiadał jakiś kodeks moralny. Może i był seryjnym mordercą, ale przynajmniej nie był bezmyślnym gwałcicielem.

Nie to co Robert.

Bianca wzdrygnęła się na samo jego wspomnienie. Nie przestając o nim myśleć, minęła wraz z Oscarem u swojego boku balkon, pomieszczenie z „Kwiaciarką", pomieszczenie z wejściem na strych, aż w końcu nie dotarli do pokoju trofeów. To tam, zabarykadowawszy uprzednio drzwi od strony, z której nadeszli, Bianca posadziła zmęczonego Oscara na jednym z foteli.

- Został nam tylko korytarz z pułapką ogniową, korytarz z pierwszą ofiarą, oraz pierwszy korytarz. – Bianca mówiła bardziej sama do siebie, ale Oscar słuchał jej uważnie mimo to. – Damy radę. Damy radę. Musimy dać radę.

Oscar nie odzywał się. Wystarczyła mu sama świadomość tego, jak bardzo Bianca może być teraz zdenerwowana i przerażona. Nie zamierzał dokładać do tego jeszcze więcej stresu.

Nie chciał tego przed sobą przyznać, ale cieszył się z tego, że dziewczyna mu zaufała. Mogła go porzucić i zostawić na pastwę losu, i sama na własną rękę spróbować ucieczki. Mogła też wymusić od niego informacje o drodze wyjścia, po czym także go porzucić. Mogła też zwyczajnie go zabić, gdy wtedy udało jej się go zaskoczyć w podziemnych tunelach. Bianca nie zrobiła jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Wybrała najwłaściwszą drogę ze wszystkich.

Oscar nie mógł się nadziwić temu, jak ta dziewczyna pozostawała wciąż tak samo twarda i nieugięta jak na początku, gdy tu trafiła. Nic, co tu zobaczyła i czego doświadczyła, nie dało rady w pełni złamać jej ducha walki. Nadal pozostawała wierna swoim ideom, i Oscar nie był pewien, czy powinien się z tego cieszyć, czy też obawiać się tego.

Teraz jednak ta jej nieugiętość mogła ich ocalić. I tylko to na chwilę obecną się liczyło.

Bianca dala mu odpocząć jeszcze pięć minut. Potem pomogła mu się podnieść z fotela, i razem doczłapali jakoś do sąsiadującego z pokojem trofeów hallem z pułapką ogniową.

- Jak się pospieszymy, to zdążymy wyjść stąd w ciągu nie więcej jak dziesięciu minut… – powiedział Oscar, kulejąc obok Bianki. Zamilkł jednak widząc, że dziewczyna się zatrzymała. – Co się stało? – Oscar podniósł wzrok, i ku swojemu rosnącemu niepokojowi zobaczył, że dziewczyna wpatruje się w coś przed nimi.

I była przerażona.

Oscar podążył za jej spojrzeniem, i momentalnie zaklął na głos.

Robert White tu był.

Ten chłopak wyglądał dość przeciętnie; był niewysoki – miał może trzy, góra pięć centymetrów więcej wzrostu niż Bianca, która mierzyła równo metr siedemdziesiąt, miał ciemne, praktycznie czarne włosy, bardzo bladą cerę i niepokojąco jasne, niebieskie oczy, jaśniejsze nawet od błękitnych oczu Oscara.

Widząc go, Oscar nagle uświadomił sobie, dlaczego Bianca tak się go bała.

Po to był potwór.

Uśmiech, jaki gościł na wąskich ustach chłopaka, był co najmniej niepokojący. Jego oczy niosły w sobie jedynie lód i chłód, i Oscar wyczytał z nich jedynie jedną rzec; pożądanie. Chore, niezdrowe pożądanie.

Robert wpatrywał się tymi dziwnymi oczami cały czas tylko w Biancę, i Oscar szybko zrozumiał, czego Robert pragnie.

Dokończyć swoje dzieło. Dokończyć je, i możliwe, że zwalić całą winę na Oscara. Wtedy mógłby stąd uciec niepostrzeżenie, i daleko stąd, w innym mieście, rozpocząć swoją „sztukę" od nowa.

Bianca zareagowała jako pierwsza. Nim Robert zdążył się ruszyć choćby o krok, dziewczyna wepchnęła Oscara z powrotem do pokoju trofeów. Sama ledwie zdążyła tam wbiec – zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy dopadł do nich Robert.

Huk, jaki narobił chłopak zderzając się z drzwiami, był wręcz nie do opisania. Oscar ze zgrozą przyglądał się, jak wyczerpana Bianca z trudem powstrzymuje Roberta przed dostaniem się do środka.

Oscar podniósł się z trudem, sycząc przeciągle z powodu swojej przeklętej kostki. Upadek, jakiego doznał przed chwilą, nadwyrężył ją jeszcze bardziej. Pomimo tego udało mu się podejść do Bianki, i pomóc jej w przytrzymaniu drzwi, i powstrzymaniu Roberta przed dostaniem się do środka.

Robert przestał się dobijać po chwili, która dla Bianki i Oscara dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Nawet jednak gdy owe uderzenia ustały, Bianca nie odsunęła się od drzwi – przyciskała się do nich mocno, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

Bo, niestety, od tego naprawdę zależało jej życie.

- Błagam… powiedz mi, że gdzieś przed nami znajduje się jakieś tajne przejście, dzięki któremu dostaniemy się do twojego pokoju sterowniczego. – Oscar, ku niezadowoleniu Bianki, pokręcił jednak przecząco głową.

- Jest tylko jedno… ale droga do niego wiedzie przez całą posiadłość. – Bianca zaklęła soczyście pod nosem, i uderzyła lekko tyłem głowy o powierzchnię drzwi.

- A jakiś skrót? Alternatywna droga ucieczki? – Kolejna negatywna odpowiedź, i kolejne przekleństwo wypowiedziane przez Biancę. – No to pięknie. Jesteśmy udupieni. – Dziewczyna po chwili jednak oderwała się od drzwi, i podeszła pospiesznie do jednego z foteli. Bianca przeciągnęła go przez całą szerokość pomieszczenia, i dostawiła go do drzwi, barykadując je. Dopiero wtedy na dłużej od nich odeszła, i usiadła zmęczona obok Oscara.

Przez chwilę Bianca milczała, oddychając ciężko. Oscar nie musiał posiadać sokolego wzroku, aby dostrzec, jak bardzo dziewczyna jest zmęczona – co jakiś czas w jej brzuchu cicho burczało, a jej powieki opadały kilka razy na minutę, gdy dziewczyna zmuszała się za każdym razem, aby nie zasnąć.

- Połóż tu swoją nogę. – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna, klepiąc dłonią podłogę przed sobą. Oscar uniósł wysoko brwi, słysząc to.

- Że co proszę? – spytał się Oscar, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Bianca nie odpowiedziała mu jednak; westchnęła tylko spazmatycznie, po czym bez słowa złapała za jego zranioną kostkę, i w ciągu kilku krótkich, ale niezwykle bolesnych sekund nastawiła ją.

- Nie ma za co. – mruknęła Bianca, odsuwając się od mężczyzny. – Teraz przynajmniej mamy nieco większe szanse na to, że Robert nas nie dogoni. Przy odrobinie szczęścia być może naprawdę uda nam się stąd uciec. – Po tych słowach dziewczyna wstała, i pociągnęła ze sobą do góry Oscara. Mężczyzna syknął cicho z bólu i zachwiał się, ale musiał przyznać jedno; kostka już go tak nie bolała. Nawet dało się na niej jakoś ustać. – Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno. – powiedziała nagle Bianca, zastępując Oscarowi drugie wyjście z pomieszczenia. – Nadal ci nie ufam. Nadal cię nienawidzę, i najchętniej udusiłabym cię własnymi rękoma. Ale ten drugi – tu Bianca wskazała na pierwsze, zabarykadowane drzwi. – jest jeszcze gorszy, o ile to w ogóle jest możliwe. Z dwojga złego wolę już stać się twoją ofiarą. Śmierć z twojej ręki nie będzie przynajmniej taka bolesna. – Oscar skrzywił się nieznacznie, słysząc to.

- Ja wcale nie zamierzałem… – zaczął Oscar, ale Bianca uciszyła go gestem dłoni.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, co zamierzałeś. – odparła oschle dziewczyna, rzucając mordercy chłodne, pozbawione emocji spojrzenie. – Porwałeś mnie, i to się liczy. Tylko to. Gdyby nie twoja obsesja na moim punkcie, nie byłoby teraz tej sytuacji. No i nie mielibyśmy teraz tego problemu, gdybyś lepiej skupiał się na zbieraniu informacji. – dodała Bianca, nie pozwalając Oscarowi dojść do słowa. – Musimy się gdzieś ukryć, zanim nie wymyślimy, jak go pokonać. – Bianca pociągnęła Oscara do przodu, i wyprowadziła do z sali trofeów ku dalszej części domu.

Przeszli z powrotem przez wszystkie pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę pokoju ze „Smakiem Śmierci". Bianca miała nadzieję, że uda im się w porę dotrzeć do tunelu, który doprowadziłby ich do „centrum dowodzenia" Oscara.

Bianca nie wytrzymała jednak, i zaklęła soczyście, gdy Oscar po raz jedenasty potknął się, i o mało nie wywrócił się razem z Biancą, która uparcie go przytrzymywała w pozycji pionowej.

- Nie przesadzaj! – syknęła Bianca, popychając go na ścianę. Potrzebowała chwili przerwy. Ledwie już wytrzymywała z tym człowiekiem. – Nastawiłam ci tą cholerną kostkę. Powinieneś już być w stanie samodzielnie iść. Trochę kulejąc, ale z pewnością dałbyś już sobie z tym radę.

- A co, miałaś kiedyś zwichniętą kostkę? – odszczeknął się dziewczynie Oscar, sam również tracąc cierpliwość. Nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać za wszelką cenę, ale bał się tego całego Roberta. Ten chłopak miał w oczach wypisane coś, czego nawet Oscar, osławiony seryjny zabójca, nie posiadał.

Kompletny brak emocji. Nawet Oscar, uznawany przez wielu za socjopatę i mistrza manipulacji, posiadał jakieś emocje. Ten tutaj nie miał w sobie jednak żadnych – i dlatego właśnie był tak dużym zagrożeniem i dla Bianki, jak i dla Oscara.

- A żebyś wiedział, że miałam już kiedyś zwichniętą kostkę! – żachnęła się dziewczyna, piorunując mężczyznę spojrzeniem. – Dwa razy nawet. Raz, podczas wycieczki na zakończenie szkoły podstawowej, i drugi raz, gdy miałam siedemnaście lat, i byłam z Anną i Samem w górach. Za każdym razem musiałam zacisnąć zęby, i po nastawieniu kostki przejść o własnych siłach, z drobnym tylko wsparciem, do najbliższego punktu medycznego na oględziny. I z pewnością nie jęczałam wtedy, tak jak ty to robisz teraz. – Tu dziewczyna odrzuciła Oscara zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. – Jak pragnę zdrowia… i ty śmiesz nazywać siebie doskonałym mordercą? Małe kuku i siedzisz jak spetryfikowany, i jęczysz z bólu. Nic dziwnego, że Robertowi tak łatwo udało się ciebie oszukać.

- Jesteś po mojej stronie, czy jego? – odparował Oscar.

- Oczywiście, że jestem po swojej stronie! – odkrzyknęła Bianca, chwytając dłonią krawędzi blatu stołu. Znajdowali się w jadalni, i od pokoju ze „Smakiem Śmierci" dzielił ich tylko korytarz i ten „psychiatryczny" pokój. Jeśli pamięć Bianki jeszcze dobrze funkcjonowałam, to przejście po prawej stronie „Smaku Śmierci" prowadziło do korytarza, który łączył się z kotłownią, która z kolei łączyła się z następnym korytarzem, takim z rurami i ciśnieniomierzami. A dalej, za owym drugim korytarzem, powinno być pomieszczenie, dzięki któremu, odpowiednio uważając, mogliby się dostać do centrum dowodzenia Oscara.

Tak mało dzieliło ją już od wolności… tak mało, ale jednocześnie tak wiele. Obiecała sobie bowiem, że pomimo swojej nienawiści do Oscara ocali go ona przed Robertem. Teraz jednak, wspominając niedawne wydarzenia, dziewczyna zaczęła mieć wątpliwości co do tego, czy aby na pewno powinna pomagać temu mężczyźnie.

Oscar milczał, i wpatrywał się tylko w Biancę tymi swoimi błękitnymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Patrząc się w nie, Bianca nienawidziła go możliwie jeszcze bardziej.

_Jak można być takim potworem, i jednocześnie posiadać takie niewinne, czysto-niebieskie oczy?_

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy była pewna, że już nie wybuchnie niepotrzebną złością, odezwała się ponownie.

- Jeśli się w sobie zbierzesz, i zignorujesz jakoś ten ból, to sądzę, że do korytarza wiodącego do twojego centrum dowodzenia dotrzemy w nie więcej niż pięć minut. O ile ten wariat nie śledzi nas po cichu, to bez większych trudności powinniśmy się tam schować, i potem wydostać się przez owe centrum na zewnątrz, lub zadzwonić po jakieś wsparcie.

- To wsparcie aresztowałoby wówczas również i mnie. – Bianca automatycznie rzuciła mu krytyczne spojrzenie.

- Ty naprawdę sądzisz, człowieku, że gdybyś faktycznie miał w planach mnie wypuścić po skończonej grze, to wróciłabym grzecznie do domu, i nikomu o tym wszystkim nie rozpowiedziała? – Bianca parsknęła krótkim, ironicznym śmiechem. – Może i pokazałeś mi tu mnóstwo okropieństw, ale nadal nie udało ci się mnie w pełni złamać. A teraz wstawaj. – Tu Bianca pociągnęła Oscara za koszulę, zmuszając go do stanięcia na obu nogach. – Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, to trzymaj się mnie, i wykonuj moje polecenia. Może i cię nienawidzę, i chcę cię zobaczyć za kratkami, ale nikomu nie życzyłabym spotkania czwartego stopnia z Robertem White'em.

Oscar i Bianca przeszli przez korytarz, i stanęli przed drzwiami z elektronicznym zamkiem. Oscar już miał przez nie przejść, ale Bianca zatrzymała go nagle, wpatrując się w owe drzwi szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Te drzwi były uchylone. – wyszeptała Bianca, wskazując na drzwi. – Zostawiłam je uchylone. Jestem tego pewna. – nim Oscar zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Bianca pociągnęła go dalej, w głąb korytarza, przyspieszając dodatkowo kroku. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła Oscara na dwór, do ogrodu, po czym popchnęła go z całej siły na metalowe ogrodzenie okalające ścieżkę. Od impetu uderzenia metal aż zadźwięczał.

Bianca wypuściła głośno powietrze przez nos, wściekła jak nigdy wcześniej.

- Nie ma żadnych tajnych przejść, tak? – Bianca podeszła szybkim krokiem do Oscara, i szturchnęła go mocno dłońmi w klatkę piersiową, praktycznie wpychając go w bluszcz rosnący na metalowym ogrodzeniu. – Współpracujesz z nim, prawda? To nie był przypadek, że Robert tu trafił. Wpadliście na siebie, pogawędziliście i doszliście do wniosku, że ty mnie porwiesz, złamiesz psychicznie, a potem oddasz mnie jemu, żeby dokończył swojego dzieła, tyle że w sferze fizycznej. Tak było? Dobrze mówię? – Bianca zdzieliła Oscara z całej siły otwartą dłonią po twarzy, aż plasnęło. – Zacznij w końcu mówić prawdę, do ciężkiej cholery!

- Spokojnie, Bianko. – Bianca o mało co nie przewróciła się, gdy odwróciła się gwałtownie o prawie sto stopni, aby stanąć oko w oko z Robertem. – On nie pracuje ze mną. Gdyby tak było, już dawno by mi cię oddał.

Chłopak uśmiechał się mrocznie, przenosząc swoje jasne oczy z Bianki na Oscara, i z powrotem.

Bianca cofnęła się o krok, otwierając szeroko oczy z przerażenia. Miała pełną świadomość absurdalności tej sytuacji. Została porwana przez Oscara, i to Oscar był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej bliskich, ale to Roberta się bała, mimo iż realnym zagrożeniem powinien jej wydawać się właśnie Oscar.

Ale to nie Oscar chciał ją zabić. Oscar chciał tylko na swój dziwny, pokręcony sposób ją poznać. Roberta natomiast… Robert pragnął ją upokorzyć, w każdym możliwym znanym sobie aspekcie. Po jednym dniu spędzonym z nim Bianca byłaby naprawdę złamana.

Bianca musiała myśleć szybko, jeśli chciała jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczyć swoją siostrę i Sama. Dziewczyna złapała długi, metalowy pręt, po czym zamachnęła się nim w Roberta. Ten zdołał się uchylić przed pierwszym ciosem. Bianca natarła jednak na niego ponownie, i tym razem udało jej się go uderzyć. Bianca trafiła go w obojczyk, i Robert upadł z krzykiem na ziemię, przeklinając soczyście.

Tyle Biance wystarczyło. Nim Robert zdołał wstać, dziewczyna złapała ramię Oscara, i popędziła z nim w stronę fontanny. Tam skręciła w prawo, i pobiegła w kierunku basenu. Wepchnęła do niego Oscara, i po chwili sama także tam wskoczyła. Nim Oscar zdołał zaprotestować, popchnęła go dalej, przez drzwi prowadzące go podziemnych korytarzy, i zabarykadowała się z nim w środku. Na całe szczęście, drzwi otwierały się do środka, więc Bianca mogła bez większych trudności zabarykadować się tam, dociskając do drzwi kilka ciężkich drewnianych beli. Z małą pomocą Oscara, udało jej się to zrobić w ciągu niecałych dwóch minut.

W chwilę później drzwiami wstrząsnęły gwałtowne wibracje, gdy Robert zaczął w nie walić i kopać.

Bianca milczała jak zaklęta, zaciskając w napięciu usta, podczas gdy Robert nie przestawał się dobijać do drzwi. Krzyczał i przeklinał przy tym tak głośno, że Bianca była pewna, że jeśli ktoś mieszka w pobliżu tej willi, z pewnością go w końcu usłyszy.

W końcu walenie w drzwi ustało, ale Bianca wiedziała, że Robert nie odszedł spod drzwi – czaił się gdzieś w pobliżu, czekając na to, aż w końcu nie wyjdą.

A kiedyś bowiem musieli wyjść. Bianca była głodna i zmęczona, a do tego czuła, jak powoli na jej skórze zaczyna się formować gęsia skórka.

Nie było tu ciepło – ani trochę. A na domiar tego znajdowali się w wodzie wysokiej prawie do kolan.

Któreś z nich w końcu nie wytrzyma – albo Bianca lub Oscar, albo Robert. Bianca bała się teraz tylko jednego.

Że to ona lub Oscar zaniemogą. A wtedy Robert wygra, i dopnie swego.

Bianca, czując, jak ostatnie iskry nadziei ją opuszczają, znalazła mały stos ułożonych przy ścianie drewnianych palet. Wspięła się na niego, i usiadła na najwyżej położonej z nich, otaczając się ramionami. Dreszcze przeszywały całe jej ciało, a oddech zamieniał się w na wpół widoczną mgiełkę.

Już wkrótce ta gra dobiegnie końca. Pytane tylko: kto ją wygra? I za jaką cenę?

* * *

**Już wkrótce koniec tego opowiadania - a przynajmniej pierwszej części... :) Zaplanowałam, że to opowiadanie będzie miało 21, góra 22 rozdziały, nie więcej - plus ewentualny epilog, będący jednocześnie wstępem drugiej części. Oryginalnie planowałam ciągnąć tą historię na co najmniej 30-35 rozdziałów, ale doszłam ostatecznie do wniosku, że nie widzę w tym większego sensu - znacznie lepiej będzie to wyglądać, jeśli całe duże opowiadanie podzielę na dwa mniejsze. Tym bardziej, że nie jestem jeszcze w stu procentach pewna, co będzie się działo w drugiej części.**

**Następny rozdział zamieszczę w ciągu kilku dni. Na chwilę obecną kończę pisać rozdział dwudziesty, i przymierzam się do - najpewniej - ostatniego, dwudziestego pierwszego rozdziału.**

**I jeszcze mała adnotacja na koniec; na dniach planuję opublikować pierwszy rozdział nowego fanfiction zatytułowanego "Crossing Worlds". Będzie to fanfiction na podstawie innej gry Alawara, _Dom Tysiąca Drzwi_. Zainteresowanych gorąco zapraszam do czytania i - mam nadzieję - komentowania.**

**A co do tego fanfiction - również gorąco proszę o konstruktywne komentarze. Klawiatura nie gryzie, a dla autora fanfiction jest to przyjemność, gdy widzi, że poza czytaniem jego opowiadań ludzie także je komentują :)**


	18. W poszukiwaniu wyjścia

**Rozdział osiemnasty: W poszukiwaniu wyjścia**

* * *

Bianca czuła, że już dłużej tu nie wytrzyma.

Temperatura w tych korytarzach była wręcz nie do zniesienia. Siedzieli tu już z jakieś trzy godziny, i z każdą minutą robiło się tu coraz chłodniej – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

Oscar również zdawał się to odczuwać. Jakieś dwie godziny temu Bianca nie wytrzymała, i zlitowała się nad mężczyzną. Wciągnęła go do siebie na palety, i posadziła koło siebie, aby nie siedział w tej lodowatej wodzie.

Nie pomogło to jednak wiele. W korytarzu nadal było nieznośnie zimno, a z każdą chwilą stan obojga pogarszał się coraz bardziej. Bianca kilkanaście razy złapała się na tym, że jej powieki opadały, a ona sama niemalże odpływała do krainy snów. Raz nawet chyba udało jej się zdrzemnąć przez pięć, może dziesięć minut.

W końcu Bianca doszła do wniosku, że już dłużej tego nie zniesie.

Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z palet, i ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie, w głąb korytarza. W odpowiednim miejscu przeskoczyła nad dziurą w podłodze, i poszła dalej. Szukała jakiegoś tajnego przejścia, drzwi, które wcześniej przeoczyła – nawet głupiego otworu wentylacyjnego, jeśli coś takiego w ogóle byłoby zamontowane w takim miejscu. Nic takowego jednak nie znalazła. I to ją rozsierdziło jeszcze bardziej.

- Przeklęci idioci. – syknęła Bianca, wracając powoli na miejsce, zniechęcona. Dziewczyna wdrapała się niezdarnie na palety, czując, że siły witalne opuściły ją już niemalże doszczętnie. – Piękne dzięki za zrujnowanie reszty mojego życia. – mruknęła Bianca, nie odwracając się nawet do Oscara. – Dzięki tobie skończę jako ofiara psychopatycznego gwałciciela. A mogłam teraz siedzieć w domu, pod pierzynami, i marzyć o swojej idealnej przyszłości. Ale nie… ty musiałeś mnie porwać. – Bianca odwróciła się wreszcie w stronę Oscara, i posłała mu harde, groźne spojrzenie. – Dlaczego w ogóle to zrobiłeś, co? I nie waż mi się mówić, że to dlatego, że wydałam ci się ciekawa. – dodała szybko Bianca, gdy Oscar już otwierał usta. – Chcę znać prawdę. Całą prawdę. Mogłeś znowu porwać Annę, i kazać Samowi wszystko przechodzić od nowa. Ja nie miałam przecież z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. O co ci zatem tak naprawdę chodziło?

Oscar nie odpowiadał jej przez długi czas. Zastanawiał się, co powinien właściwie jej powiedzieć.

Logiką było, że dziewczyna nie uwierzy w prawdę. Była w tej chwili zbyt wściekła, a na dodatek nienawidziła go. Jej umysł nigdy nie zaakceptowałby tego faktu.

Musiał zatem wymyślić inne wyjaśnienie – wyjaśnienie, w które Bianca uwierzy znacznie szybciej niż w faktyczną prawdę.

- Chodziło mi o to, że… – zaczął Oscar, jednak Bianca uciszyła go gwałtownym, szybkim gestem ręki, zerkając nagle w stronę wyjścia z tuneli.

- Chyba sobie poszedł. – Szept Bianki był ledwie słyszalny. Dziewczyna ześlizgnęła się zwinnie z palet i, starając się nie narobić zbyt wiele hałasu, podeszła powoli do drzwi, i przyłożyła do nich ostrożnie ucho. Stała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, przysłuchując się uważnie temu, co działo się po drugiej stronie – czy raczej, co nie działo się po drugiej stronie drzwi. – Chodź tu szybko. – wyszeptała Bianca, machając do Oscara prawą dłonią.

- On na pewno gdzieś się tam czai. – stwierdził słusznie Oscar, podchodząc posłusznie do Bianki. Kostka bolała go okropnie, i czuł on, że już wkrótce znów mogą zacząć się z nią kłopoty. – Jeśli stąd wyjdziemy, na pewno nas zaatakuje.

- A jeśli tu zostaniemy, to jak nic zdechniemy z głodu i przemarznięcia. – odparła Bianca, rzucając Oscarowi harde spojrzenie. – Na chwilę obecną jestem tak przemęczona i głodna, że wolę stanąć z nim do walki, niż umrzeć tutaj, i nawet nie spróbować się z nim skonfrontować. – Po tych słowach Bianca nie czekała już na dalsze uwagi Oscara. Sama, bez jego pomocy, odepchnęła od drzwi ciężką, drewnianą belę. Upadła ona z głuchym hukiem na ścianę obok, zsuwając się nieco do mętnej wody.

Oscar uniósł mimowolnie brwi, przyglądając się Biance ze zdumieniem i podziwem. Pomimo faktu, że ledwie trzymała się na nogach ze zmęczenia, determinacja, jaką w sobie nosiła, pozwalała jej wykonywać rzeczy, którym „zwykły, szary Kowalski" z pewnością by nie podołał.

Ta dziewczyna naprawdę miała w sobie ogień – teraz Oscar widział to jasno i wyraźnie. Wcześniej tylko to podejrzewał. Teraz jednak miał tego doskonały dowód.

Bianca nie była delikatną, ale pewną siebie Anną. Bianca była nieśmiała i nieco zagubiona, to prawda. Ale z całą pewnością nie była delikatną, niewinną osóbką. Nosiła w sobie siłę, z której potęgi nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy.

Być może to właśnie dlatego Robert White tak bardzo jej pragnął – bo chciał owy ogień zdusić w zarodku, i zniszczyć ją doszczętnie.

Bianca otworzyła powoli drzwi, i jako pierwsza wyszła na zewnątrz. Rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła, wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak obecności Roberta. Nigdzie jednak nie było go widać. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła więc Oscara na zewnątrz, trzymając go zaraz za sobą, po czym ostrożnie weszła po śliskich, zdradzieckich stopniach w górę basenu, aż z niego nie wyszła.

- Czy jest w pobliżu jakieś miejsce, gdzie możemy się schować? – Bianca zwróciła się w stronę Oscara, wyczekując na szybką odpowiedź z jego strony. – Jakieś miejsce, gdzie jest dostatecznie ciepło, i gdzie da się przeczekać kolejny ewentualny atak Roberta?

- Najlepiej byłoby się dostać do terenów obok planetarium. – zaczął Oscar. Bianca słuchała go uważnie, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. Wciąż mu nie ufała, i nie dziwiła się temu; to był przecież seryjny morderca, a na dodatek porywacz i najpewniej chory psychicznie człowiek. Bianca musiała się mieć na baczności przez cały czas.

_Dlaczego mu wciąż pomagam?,_ zastanawiała się Bianca, słuchając, jak Oscar tłumaczy jej, dlaczego okolice planetarium są w tej chwili ich najlepszym wyjściem. _Powinnam zaczekać, aż Robert się nie zjawi, i rzucić Oscara na pożarcie tej bestii, a sama uciec w siną dal. Tak naprawdę wystarczyłoby, żebym przeskoczyła przez ten wysoki na ponad dwa metry mur. Znalazłabym jakiś kontener albo stos pudeł, ewentualnie wytrzasnęłabym skądś drabinę. Umiem przecież szybko biegać – w liceum w biegach krótkodystansowych zajmowałam zawsze miejsce w pierwszej trójce. W biegach długodystansowych byłam natomiast zwykle w pierwszej piątce._

Bianca wiedziała też jednak, że powodem, dla którego wciąż trzyma się blisko Oscara była świadomość, że w razie czego nie dałaby sobie rady w samotnej konfrontacji z Robertem. Do dzisiaj pamiętała wyraźnie jego napaść na jej osobę. Pamiętała, jak silny on był, gdy trzymał ją nisko przy ziemi, i szeptał jej do ucha, co z nią zrobi.

Robert był zdecydowanie od niej silniejszy. Może i była ona jedną z najszybszych dziewczyn w swoim dawnym liceum, ale on z pewnością przewyższał ją siłą – mimo iż na takiego nie wyglądał.

Musiała się zatem trzymać Oscara, czy jej się to podobało, czy nie. Dopóki nie uwolni się od widma Roberta, dopóty będzie musiała polegać na mordercy, który na swój dziwny, pokręcony sposób zauroczył się w niej, i poprzez porwanie i zmuszenie jej do udziału w tej grze próbował okazać swoje uczucia.

Bianca udała się zatem z Oscarem w stronę fragmentu ogrodu z wrakiem samochodu oraz kamiennym blokiem zagradzającym przejście do planetarium.

Bianca wyjęła z plecaka znalezioną przez siebie dużo, dużo wcześniej olejarkę, i postawiła ją na masce samochodu. Wyciągnęła też linkę holowniczą, i przymocowała ją u dołu samochodu. Potem podczepiła linkę do kamiennego bloku, i odpaliła silnik.

Za pierwszym razem silnik zgasł po trzech sekundach. Narobił jednak tyle hałasu, że Bianca była pewna, że przywoła to do nich Roberta. Odpaliła zatem pospiesznie samochód po raz drugi, modląc się w duchu, aby tym razem nie zgasł.

Na całe szczęście, odpalił.

Prawie minutę zajęło jej podniesienie za pomocą wyciągarki kamiennego bloku. Mogliby oczywiście przeskoczyć ponad zablokowanym przejściem, ale Bianca ledwie trzymała się na nogach, a Oscar miał przecież zranioną kostkę. Żadne z nich nie dałoby rady tego zrobić, chyba żeby faktycznie znaleźli się w sytuacji bez innego wyjścia.

- Sądzę, że powinniśmy się schronić w planetarium. – powiedział Oscar, gdy już przedostali się do dalszej części ogrodu. – Roberta jeszcze tu nie było.

- Ale mógł przeskoczyć ponad tym kamiennym blokiem. – zauważyła słusznie Bianca, spoglądając krytycznie na Oscara. – Nie jest ranny ani wycieńczony jak my. To, co nam sprawiłoby spore trudności, dla niego nie jest żadnym problemem. Gdybym była nim, schowałabym się właśnie w planetarium. Tym bardziej, że najpewniej, znając scenariusz twojej gry, światła tam teraz nie działają. – Po minie Oscara Bianca wywnioskowała, że ma rację, i uśmiechnęła się gorzko. – Wystarczyłoby, żebyśmy tam weszli. Nie zdążyłbyś nawet krzyknąć.

Oscar nic nie odpowiedział. Wiedział, że dziewczyna ma rację – Robert mógł się tam ukrywać. Musieli zatem znaleźć jakąś inną kryjówkę.

Bianca przypomniała sobie, że niedaleko stąd, na prawo od planetarium, powinna znajdować się komórka z agregatem prądotwórczym. Dziewczyna poprowadziła tam Oscara, w duchu licząc na to, że ma rację, i że nie trafią po drodze na Roberta.

Nie trafili na niego, na całe szczęście. Gdy jednak Bianca znalazła się przed komórką, przystanęła nagle, i odwróciła się przodem do Oscara, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy.

- Przyznaj się. – zaczęła Bianca, piorunując mężczyznę spojrzeniem. – To jest ta sama posiadłość, w której Sam musiał przechodzić przez te twoje chore zadania. Mam rację? – Oscar milczał, uparcie unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z dziewczyną. – Choćbyś nie wiem jak dużo miał kasy, za cholerę nie dałbyś rady dokładnie odtworzyć tamtej posiadłości. Musimy zatem znajdować się w tym samym miejscu, prawda? – Po minie Oscara Bianca domyśliła się, że ma rację. – Czyli jesteśmy bliżej Wellshire, niż sądziłam. Miasto znajduje się zaledwie piętnaście mil stąd.

- To nic nie zmienia. – odezwał się w końcu Oscar. Bianca tylko rzuciła mu harde, ostre spojrzenie.

- To zmienia _wszystko_. – odparła dziewczyna. Bianca dostrzegła nagle leżący na zardzewiałej beczce znak Koziorożca, i mimowolnie zabrała go. Mógł jej się jeszcze do czegoś przydać. – Jeśli uda nam się stąd uciec, to będziemy mogli się dostać do Wellshire na piechotę.

- _Jeśli_ uda nam się stąd uciec. – Bianca nic nie odpowiedziała na te słowa. Odwróciła się tylko na pięcie, i weszła do komórki z agregatem. – A tak w ogóle… dlaczego zabrałaś ten znak? Nie bierzesz już przecież udziału w mojej grze.

- Być może jeszcze do czegoś się to przyda. – odpowiedziała Bianca, nie odwracając się nawet w stronę Oscara. – A jeśli uda nam się pokonać Roberta, zanim znajdziemy drogę ucieczki, z miłą chęcią ukończę tą twoją cholerną grę, aby ci dopiec. – Oscar, słysząc to, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem.

Bianca obrzuciła wnętrze komórki szybkim spojrzeniem, i praktycznie od razu zlokalizowała, czego szukała – wysoki plecak podróżny stojący na stole.

- A na co ci jest potrzebny ten czekan? – spytał się Oscar, przyglądając się uważnie Biance.

- Och… do wielu rzeczy. – odparła zdawkowym tonem Bianca, odwracając się przodem do Oscara, i podrzucając lekko czekan do góry. – Głównie do obrony, tak sądzę. Jeśli spotkamy Roberta, ten mały przyjaciel może się okazać bardzo użyteczny.

Oscar uśmiechnął się ponownie, nieco szerzej niż poprzednio. Nie uszło to jednak uwadze Bianki, która obrzuciła go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

- Odradzałabym ci się tak cieszyć, _Oscar._ – powiedziała Bianca, wykrzywiając się nieznacznie. – Jeśli odkryję, że jednak jesteś z nim w spisku, lub planujesz się z nim sprzymierzyć, ten czekan wyląduje idealnie w twojej części ciemieniowej.

- Nie zrobiłabyś tego. – odparł Oscar, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Jesteś na to zbyt dobra i łagodna. – Bianca odpowiedziała na jego uśmiech swoim własnym, ironicznym.

- Obyś się o tym nigdy nie przekonał. – po tych słowach Bianca wyminęła mężczyznę, wychodząc na chłodne, rześkie powietrze.

_Nie tylko on potrafi grać na emocjach_, pomyślała Bianca, ujmując pewniej trzonek czekana. _Jeszcze obaj się przekonają, do czego jestem zdolna._


	19. Endgame

**Rozdział dziewiętnasty: Endgame**

* * *

_Jak dotychczas nigdzie go nie ma… i nie wiem, czy odbierać to dobrze, czy bardzo źle._

Bianca i Oscar wrócili do wnętrza budynku. Dziewczyna przez cały czas trzymała mocno czekan w pogotowiu – czy to w razie ataku Roberta, czy ewentualnej zdrady Oscara.

Bianca nie ufała żadnemu z nich. Robert pragnął wydrzeć z niej człowieczeństwo i doszczętnie ją zniszczyć, podczas gdy dla Oscara była czymś w rodzaju trofeum, które pragnął zdobyć.

Żaden z nich nie zasługiwał na jej szacunek, sympatię czy tolerancję. I mimo że sprzymierzyła się z tym drugim, to i tak miała w planach oddanie go organom ścigania, gdy tylko cała ta chora farsa dobiegnie końca.

Byli już tak blisko wolności… udało im się dotrzeć bez żadnych przeszkód aż do części budynku z korytarzem z drzwiami magnetycznymi.

- Zaczekaj. – powiedział nagle Oscar, gdy znaleźli się w jadalni, i dziewczyna skierowała swoje kroki w stronę kuchni. – Nie powinnaś iść do tej chłodni, i wydobywać stamtąd karty magnetycznej. Nie ma przecież takiej potrzeby. – Bianca w tej chwili spojrzała się na Oscara jak na wariata.

- Czyś ty już do reszty ogłupiał? – niemalże wykrzyknęła Bianca, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. – Nie zamierzam marnować czasu na takie pierdoły! Ja po prostu chcę pójść do kuchni i sprawdzić, czy jest tam coś znośnego do jedzenia! Ledwie trzymam się na nogach z głodu.

- A skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie jest zatrute? – spytał się automatycznie Oscar, gdy Bianca odwróciła się do niego tyłem.

Po jego słowach dziewczyna zatrzymała się na chwilę.

- Nie wiem tego. – Dziewczyna odwróciła się z powrotem do Oscara, i rzuciła mu krótki, sarkastyczny uśmiech. – Dlatego to ty go spróbujesz pierwszy. Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał się zabić po tym, jak w końcu udało ci się mnie dostać. A teraz! – dodała dziewczyna nieco głośniejszym tonem, gdy Oscar już otwierał usta, aby się jej odgryźć. – Teraz masz tam wejść, i zabrać szybko jakieś jedzenie. Ja będę stała w drzwiach do kuchni na czatach. – Oscar przyglądał się dziewczynie przez dłuższy czas, ale w końcu musiał ustąpić. Sam również od jakiegoś czasu odczuwał słaby ból w dole brzucha spowodowany tym, że nie jadł już od kilku ładnych godzin. Nie tak długo oczywiście jak Bianca, która wytrzymywała bez jedzenia już chyba z dziesięć godzin, jak nie więcej.

Oscar zabrał z lodówki dość spory kawałek sera żółtego, małe opakowanie lodów czekoladowych, dwie niegazowane wody mineralne, dwa pomidory oraz trochę wędliny. Wrócił z tym pospiesznie do Bianki, która na widok jedzenia minimalnie się rozchmurzyła.

Najpierw Oscar zjadł po trochu każdego produktu, upewniając Biancę co do tego, że nic nie było zatrute. Gdy to zrobił, dziewczyna bez zbędnych ceregieli zabrała od niego owy kawałek sera, a także jednego pomidora, i pochłonęła obie te rzeczy w mgnieniu oka. Na koniec wzięła też jeden plasterek wędliny. Lodów jednak nie tknęła.

- Nie chcę jeść lodów. – powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic Bianca, gdy Oscar zaproponował jej, żeby i je zjadła. – Nie przepadam za smakiem czekoladowym.

- Nie lubisz czekolady? – spytał się z niedowierzaniem Oscar, gdy sam zjadł większość lodów, i resztę zostawił na regale w jadalni, ruszając z Biancą dalej przed siebie. – Ale… to niemożliwe. Przez te dwa lata, gdy cię obserwowałem, piłaś wyłącznie gorącą czekoladę. No i herbatę. Ale głównie czekoladę.

- Uwielbiam gorącą czekoladę i zwykłą czekoladę… taką do jedzenia. – odparła Bianca, zerkając kątem oka na Oscara. – Ale lodów o tym smaku nie znoszę.

- Dziwne… – Bianca prychnęła cicho, słysząc to.

- Odezwał się chodzący przykład w stu procentach zdrowego na umyśle człowieka. – mruknęła dziewczyna, przechodząc przez małe pomieszczenie „psychiatryczne" do pomieszczenia z czwórką jej otrutych znajomych.

I tutaj nie było Roberta. Bianca na tym etapie miała gorącą nadzieję, że Robert jest gdzieś za nimi, w ogrodzie albo na innym piętrze. Miała nadzieję, że zdołają się dostać do centrum dowodzenia Oscara, nim Robert to zrobi.

- Dlaczego w ogóle przed nim uciekamy? – spytał się nagle Oscar, gdy Bianca już miała skierować się na lewo, do gabinetu. – Moja kostka ma się już nieco lepiej, a ty się najadłaś. Z pewnością dalibyśmy mu radę.

- Nie, nie dalibyśmy. – odpowiedziała natychmiast dziewczyna, nie odwracając się jednak do mężczyzny. – Uwierz mi… znam go, i wiem do czego jest zdolny. Ucieczka to jedyne wyjście. Walczyć z nim będziemy tylko wtedy, gdy inne możliwości się wyczerpią.

- Daj sobie spokój z szukaniem tych rzeczy. – powiedział Oscar, domyślając się, po co dziewczyna chce udać się do gabinetu. – Jego tam na pewno nie ma, a te rzeczy, które masz w plecaku, na nic już się nie przydadzą. Chyba tylko ten czekan mógłby być użyteczny.

Bianca zastanowiła się nad tym poważnie. W tym, co mówił Oscar, było sporo racji. Ten plecak i wszystkie rzeczy w nim zgromadzone tylko ją obciążały. Naprawdę powinna to zostawić; tylko ją to spowalniało.

Bianca zdjęła zatem plecak, i odłożyła go na bok, zaraz przy ścianie. Zaraz potem odwróciła się w stronę Oscara, i utkwiła swoje ciemnoniebieskie tęczówki w jego czysto-niebieskich.

- Dokąd teraz? – Oscar nie musiał się jej pytać, o co jej dokładnie chodziło.

- Przez te drzwi. – Mężczyzna wskazał na ciemnobrązowe drzwi znajdujące się naprzeciwko nich. – Potem przez korytarz, kolejne drzwi, krótkie kanały, duże, metalowe drzwi na zasuwę, i przez dwa następne korytarze.

- A potem powinna być ta zapadnia, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. – Oscar przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

- Owszem, w ostatnim korytarzu jest zapadnia. Ale tuż przed nią, po lewej stronie, znajduje się ukryty właz, prowadzący do mojego centrum dowodzenia. To przez niego dostaniemy się do środka. – Bianca tylko przytaknęła skinieniem głowy; nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Gestem ręki nakazała Oscarowi iść przodem. Sama osłaniała tyły, w prawej dłoni trzymając kurczowo ten nieszczęsny czekan.

_Oby tam nie było Roberta, oby tam nie było Roberta_ – modliła się w duchu dziewczyna, przechodząc przez kolejne korytarze. Po niecałych dwóch minutach dotarli do tych dużych, okrągłych metalowych drzwi. Oscar wyciągnął z jednej z bocznych kieszeni swoich spodni specjalny klucz, i bez większych trudności otworzył nim zamek w drzwiach.

- Miałeś to ze sobą przez cały czas? – spytała się z niedowierzaniem Bianca, spoglądając na niego z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami.

- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział Oscar jak gdyby nigdy nic powodując, że brwi Bianki uniosły się w górę możliwie jeszcze bardziej.

- Dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałam? – Oscar tylko się uśmiechnął pod nosem.

- Bo najwyraźniej nie chciałaś mnie przeszukać… dokładniej. – na twarzy Bianki automatycznie pojawił się grymas zniesmaczenia.

- Daruj sobie. – odparła dziewczyna, przepychając się przed Oscara. – Może i jesteś pod względem wyglądu powyżej przeciętnej, ale nadal jesteś psychopatą i maniakiem. Nic, dosłownie nic nie zmieni mojego nastawienia do ciebie.

- Miło usłyszeć, że według ciebie nie jestem brzydki. – Po tych słowach Oscar jedyne, co otrzymał, to bolesne uderzenie w lewy bok.

- Hamuj się. – syknęła Bianca, rzucając mu harde spojrzenie. – Albo ponownie rozważę uduszenie cię gołymi rękoma.

- Dużo mówisz, ale niewiele robisz. – zauważył Oscar, powodując, że dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie przodem do niego. Na jej twarzy malował się grymas złości. – Tyle już razy mnie ostrzegałaś i mi groziłaś, a jednak… nic mi do tej pory nie zrobiłaś. Mało tego, uratowałaś mnie, i nastawiłaś moją kostkę. – Oscar uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Czy ty aby na pewno mnie nienawidzisz? Może to wszystko – tu mężczyzna wskazał na dziewczynę, i obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. – to tylko fasada, gra mentalna, i tak naprawdę po prostu ci się podobam? – w tej samej chwili głośny plask przerwał jego dalszy wywód.

Bianca oddychała ciężko, trzymając lewą dłoń wysoko, w razie gdyby musiała „poprawić" swoje uderzenie.

Oscar dotknął ręką piekącego policzka. Musiał przyznać; nie spodziewał się tego uderzenia. Był pewien, że dziewczyna jedyne, co zrobi, to nakrzyczy na niego, lub zamilknie, zbyt zdenerwowana, aby mu odpyskować.

- Idziemy. – warknęła Bianca, wskazując skinieniem ręki przed siebie. – I nie odzywasz się nawet słowem, zrozumiano? – Ton jej głosu był zimny, ale nie pozbawiony emocji. Dziewczyna od tego wszystkiego aż drżała.

Oscar nie miał innego wyjścia, jak podążyć za Biancą. Dziewczyna w tej chwili wyglądała tak, jakby naprawdę chciała go udusić własnymi rękoma. Jej oczy ciskały niewidzialne gromy w Oscara, i mężczyzna musiał przyznać jej jedno; gdy była zdenerwowana – tak naprawdę zdenerwowana – potrafiła wyglądać groźnie. Aż dziwił się, że dotychczas tego nie dostrzegł podczas tych wszystkich lat obserwowania jej.

Bianca szła przodem, złorzecząc cicho pod nosem. Oscar zdołał zrozumieć pojedyncze słowa, takie jak: „kretyn", „idiota" i „psychopata".

- Teraz w tę stronę? – spytała się Bianca, wskazując na przejście przed sobą. Po lewej i prawej stronie także znajdowały się drzwi.

- Tak. – odpowiedział szybko Oscar. Bianca przyglądała mu się przez chwilę, po czym odwróciła się, i bez słowa przeszła przez następne drzwi.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, i podążył za dziewczyną. Ledwie jednak wszedł do środka, został natychmiast popchnięty w tył przez Biancę.

- Jak miło was znowu widzieć. – Zimny, pozbawiony emocji głos Roberta sprawił, że Oscar zamarł na dobrą chwilę.

_Jakim cudem on się tu dostał?_, pomyślał Oscar, przyglądając się Robertowi. Chłopak uśmiechał się do nich złowieszczo, w prawej ręce trzymając długi, ostry nóż. _Nie mógł za żadne skarby obejść tamtych zabezpieczeń. Chyba że…_

- Muszę przyznać, Oscar, że twój pokój obserwacyjny jest całkiem… imponujący. – Robert zrobił krok w ich stronę powodując, że Bianca cofnęła się gwałtownie w tył, wpadając na Oscara.

Przez krótką chwilę Bianca była pewna, że zaraz okaże się, że Oscar i Robert są jednak w zmowie. Jej obawy zniknęły jednak, gdy Oscar złapał dziewczynę za ramię, i pociągnął ją za siebie, osłaniając przed Robertem własnym ciałem.

_Może to i jest psychopata, ale na swój pokręcony sposób troszczy się o mnie._

Bianca musiała jednak szybko porzucić tą myśl. Robert ujął bowiem pewniej rękojeść noża, i zrobił kolejne dwa kroki w ich stronę.

- Nie obronisz jej. Nie jesteś wystarczająco silny. – powiedział Robert, uśmiechając się demonicznie.

Bianca powinna teraz myśleć o tym, jak uciec przed przewrotnym losem, i nie stać się ofiarą Roberta. Zamiast tego jednak dziewczyna zaczęła zastanawiać się, jakim cudem doszło do tego, że jej porywacz i oprawca stał się jej najbliższym – na chwilę obecną – sojusznikiem.

_To wszystko jest stanowczo zbyt pogmatwane_, stwierdziła w myślach Bianca, przenosząc spojrzenie z Oscara na Roberta, i z powrotem.

- To jeszcze się okaże. – odparł Oscar. Mężczyzna cofnął swoją dłoń, i wziął ostrożnie z rąk Bianki czekan.

Przygotowywał się do ataku na Roberta.

Bianca zauważyła jednak, że ta przeklęta kostka znów zaczęła się dawać mu we znaki. Gdy Oscar spróbował zrobić krok w stronę Roberta, zachwiał się nieznacznie.

Robert również to zauważył. Szeroki, triumfalny uśmiech zajaśniał na jego twarzy, powodując, że wnętrzności Bianki wywróciły się nieprzyjemnie do góry nogami.

- Czas zakończyć tą szopkę. – Robert ruszył gwałtownie do przodu. Bianca nie zdążyła nawet krzyknąć.

Przez moment była pewna, że Oscarowi jednak uda się go pokonać. Mężczyzna złapał rówieśnika Bianki mocno za nadgarstki, powstrzymując go przed zadaniem ciosu. W chwilę później jednak Robert zwinnie wyswobodził się z tego uścisku, i odepchnął Oscara na bok. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Oscara, Robert zaatakował ponownie, łapiąc mężczyznę za kark, i uderzając jego głową o jedną z grubych rur wijących się przy ścianach.

Wystarczyły dwa uderzenia, aby Robert powalił Oscara.

Bianca została sam na sam z koszmarem ze swojej przeszłości. Czując się nagle bardzo słabo, dziewczyna spróbowała się cofnąć do drzwi, przez które weszła przed chwilą z Oscarem. Robert był jednak szybszy; zagrodził jej drogę, uśmiechając się mrocznie.

- Co chcesz mi teraz zrobić? – zdołała się spytać Bianca, drżąc niemiłosiernie na całym ciele.

Uśmiech Roberta poszerzył się tylko jeszcze bardziej.

Bianca cofnęła się w drugą stronę, w kierunku dalszych korytarzy, i ewentualnego przejścia do centrum dowodzenia Oscara. Robert podążał jednak za nią jak cień, nie oddalając się na więcej niż metr.

_Dlaczego pozwoliłam mu wziąć ten czekan? Mogłabym go teraz zaatakować, i być może udałoby mi się z nim wygrać. A tak pozostałam bez szans na jakąkolwiek wygraną._

Była w pułapce. I do tego czuła, jak panika zaczyna przejmować nad nią władzę.

- Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego nie mogłeś sobie mnie odpuścić?! – wykrzyknęła Bianca, tracąc kontrolę. W oczach szkliły się jej łzy.

Nie chciała umierać. Nie teraz.

- Dlaczego ty? – Robert roześmiał się krotko, robiąc kolejny krok w stronę dziewczyny. Bianca spróbowała się cofnąć, ale napotkała opór w postaci ściany. – Bo jesteś jedyną, której udało się przede mną uciec. Bo jesteś jedyną, której pragnąłem, a której nie udało mi się zdobyć. Ale teraz, dzięki temu młotkowi – tu Robert wskazał na nieruchome ciało Oscara. – wreszcie mogę dostać to, na co tak długo czekałem. – Robert wziął głęboki wdech, wyraźnie rozkoszując się tą chwilą. – Ale najpierw, nim moje marzenie się nie spełni… on trochę musi pocierpieć. – Bianca mimowolnie zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc to.

- On? – Spojrzenie Bianki mimowolnie powędrowało w stronę Oscara. – A co on ma do tego? – Robert roześmiał się ponownie, tym razem jednak znacznie głośniej niż poprzednio.

- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? – Bianca milczała, zbyt mocno skupiona nad modlitwami w myślach, nad błaganiem sił wyższych, aby Oscar teraz się obudził, i zaskoczył Roberta od tyłu. – Ten idiota z syndromem Doriana Graya zabujał się w tobie. – śmiech Roberta zabrzmiał przez chwilę jak szczekanie psa. – Sądził, że jak sobie sprowadzi tu ciebie, i jak pograsz trochę w tą jego grę, to zadurzysz się w jego inteligencji, i pominiesz kompletnie fakt, że jest mordercą. Ale, jak oboje wiemy… – Kolejny krok do przodu. – Do tego nie doszło. – Robert sięgnął nagle w bok, i ujął w dłoń sporych rozmiarów pręt.

Oczy Bianki powiększyły się znacznie, gdy chłopak wycelował pręt w jej stronę.

- A teraz, słonko… trochę to zaboli. – Bianca chciała krzyknąć, ale głos ugrzązł jej w gardle. Zdołała tylko otworzyć usta. Zaraz potem owy pręt zderzył się z lewą stroną jej czaszki, powalając ją na podłogę, i skutecznie ogłuszając.

* * *

**Ufff...jeszcze dwa, góra trzy rozdziały, i koniec tego opowiadania nieuchronnie nadejdzie :) Jednak tak jak już wcześniej pisałam, powstanie sequel.**

**Następny rozdział powinien się pojawić na weekendzie. W tej chwili, pisząc tę notkę, powoli go zakańczam. Sądzę zatem, że przed niedzielą powinien się pojawić :)**

**Gorąco zapraszam też do czytania mojego nowego fanfiction zatytułowanego "Crossing Worlds", opartego na serii gier _Dom Tysiąca Drzwi._ Jak dobrze pójdzie, to najdalej w połowie następnego tygodnia (a może także pod koniec tego tygodnia?) powinien się pojawić jego drugi rozdział.**


End file.
